7 Minutes
by Just Mine-Erato
Summary: At a party Glee club play a game of 7 Minutes In Heaven. What will happen when Rachel and Quinn have to spend seven minutes alone together in a closet... Rated M for ridiculously good grammar and punctuation, language and smutty goodness. Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Glee, Rachel and Quinn don't belong to me (I wish they did but hey, what are you going to do?) Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

All of Glee club was silent as the bottle pointed towards Quinn. We had been playing '7 Minutes In Heaven' for awhile now and half the group was already more than a little tipsy.

My eyes flicked up to hers and we stared at each other. Silently, I tried to gauge what she was thinking but her slightly wide eyes and mouth in the shape of a small 'o' didn't give much away.

After a moment, Puck broke the silence. "That's so hot! Closet, guys!"

"No, it doesn't count—"

"Finn, why wouldn't it count?"

"It counted for Brittany and Santana—"

"That's because Santana threatened to shank anyone who tried to argue."

"They should do it, Artie's right, fair is fair and—"

"—Santana, you're just like Puck! Thinking with your—"

I kept starring at Quinn, shuffling over I muttered, "you don't have to do this..."

"Rachel, no way! Of course she has to!"

"Will you be quiet? Puck, she doesn't have to do anything! I swear, I'll—"

"It's fine."

Everyone fell silent again.

Tina and Artie stared at Quinn with their mouths agape, Puck and Santana smirked, Brittany smiled blissfully out the window and Finn looked equal parts angry and uneasy.

My temper calmed slightly as I looked back at Quinn.

"It's fine guys, they're the rules right?"

She stood and walked toward the closet. Opening the door, she looked behind her shoulder and airily tossed, "Berry, are you coming?" before disappearing into the closet.

I immediately fumbled to stand, smoothening my skirt out with my hands and ignoring the yells and wolf whistles from Puck.

I walked into the closet after her and shut the door behind me.

My senses immediately prickled and I tried to blame the sudden plunge into darkness and not Quinn's proximity as the cause.

"Hey", she whispered.

"Hey."

We fell silent, not even a foot between us in the relatively small space.

**'THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!'**

I jumped and reflexively my hand flew to my chest.

"I can't hear kissing in there!"

"Puck, sit down!" I yelled.

I turned back to Quinn after hearing Puck laugh and walk away.

"We still don't have to do anything, we can just walk out after seven minutes...I know your religion is very important to you, Quinn and I would never want you to compromise your beliefs or morals. And even without that, I know you find me highly irritating and—"

"Rachel! It's alright! I mean, uh, yeah I've obviously never kissed a girl before but it's just a game...honestly, I thought you had more guts than to just wait for the clock to run out," she taunted.

Feeling irritation and indignation swell in my chest, I glared into the darkness where I assumed her head was.

"Alright. Fine. Close your eyes..."

* * *

**AN: What do you think? Reviews and criticisms are welcome! Without them I simply won't be motivated to write anymore and post the next chapter (hint: the next chapter is smut-tastic ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rachel's POV:**

"Alright. Fine. Close your eyes...where _are _you?"

She giggled as I took a step forward. I raised a hand to clumsily find her cheek before moving to her jaw and finally tracing her lips.

Ignoring the flutter of nerves in my stomach, (a star must be able to ignore performer's anxiety and appear confident at all times after all), I slowly leant forward and kissed her.

Our lips brushed softly and moved with slow, deliberate movements. I gave her time to pull back, ready for her realisation of hesitation but instead felt her take a step closer.

Pulling apart we stayed close enough for our breathing to mingle.

"Was that okay?" I asked.

"Not bad," she replied, "I think I can do better than that though, Berry."

I didn't have a chance to respond she kissed me, confidently. Her body pressed against mine and I kissed back with matching intensity, a flare of desire hitting my lower abdomen hard. She began to softly bite my bottom lip as I groaned into her mouth, hands raised to tightly hold her hips flush against me.

With a final lick on my bottom lip we broke apart panting this time.

"Not bad, Fabray." I was painfully aware of her chest pressed against mine.

I heard her smile as she said "we've still got another three minutes..."

A spark of competitiveness ignited in my chest as I backed her against the wall of the closet and accepted her implicit challenge.

Roughly sliding my hand into her soft, blonde hair, I pulled her forward and our mouths met hotly.

My tongue traced her lower lip before sliding in and tasting her for the first time. Her mouth tasted like those orange flavoured Lifesavers she'd been eating non-stop since Beth's birth and just a hint of vodka.

She moaned and lowered her hands to grab my arse. I couldn't help but gasp at her boldness and the wave of desire that swept through me. Normally I hated when Puck or even Finn would touch or smack my arse, thinking my short skirts were some sort of invitation. But with Quinn here firmly pulling me closer, I felt surprisingly turned on.

She chuckled as I rested my head against her shoulder, breathing heavily into her neck.

Never one to be outdone, I licked a path up her neck and delighted in the sound of her gasp.

I began sucking and licking and biting until she was breathing just as heavily as I was.

As her head fell back against the closet wall, I tightly jammed my toned thigh in between hers, revelling in her cry of pleasure and loud moan. I grabbed her hips to wedge my thigh even closer to her hot centre.

I grinned in triumph,"not so chatty now hey, Fabray?"

I heard her growl and suddenly we were kissing again. Her tongue plunged into my mouth and I sucked on it sensually, rocking against her as she began to ride my thigh and claw at my lower back.

With another gutteral noise she switched our positions and roughly slammed me against the closet wall.

I felt her hand slide under my shirt and towards my—

"Time's up guys!"

* * *

**AN: so, worth the wait? ;) Thank you so much for all the reviews last time guys, they really inspired me to get writing and post the next chapter. Please tell me what you think of this one since I'm not overly experienced at writting anything remotely smutty. Next chapter will mostly be from Quinn's POV (I think it's time to get inside her head a little). Reviews are love! :o)**


	3. Chapter 3

As Quinn and Rachel took their respective seats in the circle, all eyes were on them.

"So did you do it?" Mercedes asked, looking curiously at Quinn.

"I bet they didn't," Puck scoffed.

"Uh, uh!" Santana swiped her index finger across Quinn's bottom lip and then licked the tip, "'Very Very Berry' flavour!" She smirked as Quinn quickly licked her lips, still lightly covered in Rachel's narcisstically chosen lip gloss.

Ignoring the rest of the group, Finn turned to Rachel seated beside him and quietly asked, "so uh, how was it?"

Rachel's eyes snapped to his and she began to blush faintly. Although they had been in complete darkness the entire time, Rachel could almost imagine Quinn's smirking face and eyes glittering in playful challenge. The warmth of the girl's body, tightly and roughly moving against hers, was still very fresh in her mind.

"Um...fine...it was...fine, you know..." she waved her hand, gesturing weakly.

Finn starred at her blankly.

"Well," he said finally, "as long as you still like kissing me the best," Rachel smiled and quickly pecked his lips.

Finn grinned goofily and Quinn quickly diverted her gaze from the pair.

* * *

**Quinn's POV;**

If she was honest with herself, Quinn was more than a little surprised at what had happened in the closet. Initially when the bottle had landed on Rachel, she had been as shocked as anyone else and slightly hesitant.

But after the year she had had, she didn't feel like her old self anymore.

The old Quinn would never have agreed to kiss Rachel 'Manhands' Berry. The old Quinn would have thought it was a sin. Be worried about how it would affect her popularity and wouldn't be caught dead touching Rachel in such an intimate manner.

And that was the point.

Quinn didn't feel like the old Quinn anymore.

She was stronger, humbler and much less concerned with her peers' opinions of her. Her religion had been the reason her parents had kicked her out. And while she still believed in God very much, the anti-intuitive rules and restrictions attached to the religion itself seemed stupid and overly controlling now. As for her popularity, she had hit rock bottom on the social scale last year and still managed to claw her way back to the top this year. Head Cheerio and reinstated HBIC, Quinn Fabray was back in a big way. Except this time, she was fearless.

As for having to kiss Rachel...mostly, she just wanted to piss Hudson off.

Quinn smirked to herself. Looking at Finn, she remembered the numerous occasions while they'd been dating that the boy would begin his ridiculous 'mailman, mailman, mailman' mantra to try help with his premature problem.

After being kicked out of Finn's house, though admittedly he had his reasons, Quinn still begrudged him for potentially threatening her daughter's life by leaving them homeless. After having moved in with Puck, Quinn slowly forgave the tall boy but still couldn't help but take the opportunity to irk him slightly tonight. And after what had happened in the closet, Quinn very much doubted he would ever measure up. Finn had no chance of affecting Rachel as strongly as she had in so little time.

Eyes flicking to the small brunette in question, Quinn watched as she laughed at some comment Tina made. Unexpectedly, she remembered the sound of Rachel's throaty moans filling her ears and gasped. She felt her body awaken and grow warm, could almost feel that strong thigh nestled tightly between hers—

"Q? Q! Are you alright?" Quinn snapped her attention to Santana. The Latina was looking at her, mildly irritated.

"Yeah, S. Sorry, kissing RuPaul is slightly traumatising," she sneered.

Santana smirked and the two girls turned their attention back to the centre of the circle.

* * *

**AN: Okay. So to be perfectly honest this is as far as I've planned ahead with this story. Being said, I'm opening the floor to you guys for suggestions on what you think should happen/what you'd like to see happen and just any random comments really. **

**For the next chapter at least, I want a sort of poll in terms of whether it should have 1) Rachel's turn spinning the bottle and some more random closet happenings, 2) later on that night during the party, maybe other drinking games or interactions in general or 3) the next day, similar to this chapter but Rachel's inner thoughts on the night before. So yeah, basically majority rules!**


	4. Chapter 4

An hour or so later, all members of Glee club were...well, drunk. To put it bluntly.

Artie was wheeling Brittany up and down the hallway as she shrieked and giggled happily from her perch on his lap. Santana was glaring at Puck upside down from in around her legs as she proved to him so "could too still touch her toes while drunk!" Puck was smirking lazily and checking out the Latina's arse while she did so.

Rachel sat on Finn's lap, singing a stunning rendition of 'My Heart Will Go On', occasionally clutching her chest dramatically or tipping her head back, arms wrapped around the boy's shoulders and neck.

Kurt stood nearby talking with Mercedes and Quinn, sporadically pausing in conversation to throw pieces of popcorn at Rachel and yell "shut up!" before resuming conversation with a dignified air.

Mercedes and Quinn snickered during these moments.

And in a dimly lit corner, Mike and Tina ignored the mayhem around them and quietly danced together despite there being no music.

Eventually Santana straightened and proceeded to beat Puck over the head with a nearby lamp, having realised just what he was grinned about.

"Ow! Ow! Stop, okay, stop!" The boy held is hands up in defence.

"Truth or Darrreee!" Brittany wailed.

Santana paused what she was doing, lamp held mid air, and turned to Brittany.

"What, Britt?"

"I want to play Truth or Dare!" The perky cheerleader hopped off of Artie and bounced over to stand next to Santana.

"Ooh, yes!" Puck agreed enthusiastically, quickly lowering his hands.

Within five minutes the Glee kids were back in a circle somewhat similar to earlier on in the night, except this time instead of an empty bottle in the centre, there were several empty shot glasses and a few bottles of vodka and cointreau.

"I'll go first," Puck announced. "Santana! Truth or dare?"

"Truth," she drawled.

"Was I or was I not the best fuck you've ever had?" He grinned cockily at the Latina.

"No," she deadpanned.

Puck's mouth dropped open, "but what about—"

"You don't do that thing she likes," Brittany explained helpfully, "she told me. You don't do that thing with your tongue, when you twist it and—"

"So my turn!" Santana's eyes widened as she cut Brittany off. The blonde girl smiled serenely and began stroking Santana's neck.

"Tina. Truth or dare?"

Tina smiled shyly and picked truth.

"Damn. Um...what's the furthest you've gone with Chang?"

Tine began blushing lightly and softly said, "second base."

Mike grinned and Artie scowled.

Looking around the circle Tina's eyes landed on "Puck, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" He shouted. "I'm not a pussy like the rest of you."

"Okay then, I dare you to make out with Finn."

"What?" Finn yelled, as Rachel patted his forearm soothingly and Tine grinned wickedly.

Quinn choked back a laugh and Kurt smiled expectantly.

"Dare's a dare, dude," Puck said, shuffling closer to Finn as the boy scooted back just as quickly.

"No fucking way, man."

"Would you—stop moving, damn it! Stop being such a pussy!"

Puck tackled Finn and grabbed his head with both hands. Pulling the quarterback forward, he kissed him roughly. After a moment of shock Finn pushed him off and began spitting and whipping his mouth frantically.

"What the **fuck**, man? I thought you were straight!"

Puck shrugged. "Gay, straight, bi; forget it. I'm Puckzilla. I say; if it's pretty, fuck it."

Finn looked thoroughly uncomfortable as he reclaimed his seat beside Rachel. The diva simply giggled and tapped her finger on the tip of his nose as she slurred, "you _are _pretty, Finn!"

Finn looked at her, aghast and mortified. He hurriedly told Puck to take his turn.

"Let's see...Quinn! Baby mama o' mine, truth or dare?"

Quinn glared at Puck, "dare."

Puck looked positively gleeful (though that may have been better attributed to the three shots he was currently nursing).

"I dare you to do a body shot off of Rachel!"

"No way!"

"Shut up, Finnesa!"

"Can ducks sleep upside down?" Brittany pondered.

Rachel threaded her fingers through Finn's hair and dragged them across his scalp to calm him. "It's okay, Finn. Quinn and I did much more than that in the closet and I still love you best!" Taking another sip of her drink she smiled sweetly at him.

Meanwhile, Quinn set up a tequila shot then handed it and a slice of lemon to Rachel. Once both were settled in the centre of the circle, she licked the diva's neck and sprinkled some salt on the wet skin.

Rachel giggled as Quinn finally crawled between the small girl's legs, ready to take the shot.

"So hot, so hot, so hot," Puck chanted softly, minutely rocking his hips back and forth.

Finn sat scowling with his arms crossed, silently fuming. Mercedes watched on amused and Brittany alternated her attention between Rachel and Quinn in the centre and tracing Santana's thigh.

"Quinn, Quinn, Quinn! Are you ready?" Rachel asked, obviously feeling the effects of the alcohol.

Smirking as she met Finn's gaze over the diva's shoulder, Quinn replied, "sure, Berry."

Rachel nodded and placed the slice of lemon in her mouth, held between her teeth.

Looking back into the diva's eyes, Quinn slowly leant over Rachel and licked the salt off her neck. Rachel began pouring the tequila down the column of her throat and as it began to descend, Quinn lowered her mouth to Rachel's neck, drinking the alcohol and sucking the soft skin in the process. She followed its path as it trickled down the diva's throat to between her breasts, licking the trail throughout its entire journey.

Eye-level with her chest, Quinn looked back up at the diva. Rachel's head was leaning back slightly, eyes closed and chest rising and falling with her depth breaths.

Giving her chest one last lick, Quinn crawled up Rachel's body and tilted her head to suck and take the lemon wedge from between the diva's lips.

"Damn! Little Christian girl stepped up!" Mercedes cheered. The HBIC smirked at Mercedes over her shoulder.

Rachel opened her eyes and tried to refocus them.

"Salty," Quinn said licking her lips as her darkened eyes focused on Rachel's equally dark ones.

Rachel bit her lip and toyed with the bottom of the HBIC's shirt, who was still partially on top of her, hands on the floor on either side of the diva's body.

"Uh, you can get off of my girlfriend now!" Finn snapped, angrily grabbing Rachel and dragging her back to her seat.

Rachel simply sighed happily and snuggled into his neck, making a sound oddly reminiscent of a purr.

"No more vodka for you," Finn chastised lightly, wrapping an arm around the small brunette and glaring at Quinn once more for good measure.

Quinn rolled her eyes and whipped a drop of tequila clinging to the corner of her lip.

* * *

**AN: so you may or may not have noticed that this chapter was double the length of the previous three...this is what I call grovelling. I've got impending heart break next week and after that exams coming up so I don't think I'll be able to update for a little while. I hope you all liked this chapter and review if you're still interested in the story otherwise knowing my by the time I have some spare time again I might be bored of it myself. Also, Finn bashing will continue in the future :o)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rachel's POV;**

The next morning Rachel woke up with a splitting headache.

'Oh my God...I'm dead!'

After a few seconds I realised that I was not in fact dead, but rather trapped under the tangled sheets in bed.

I opened my eyes only to snap them shut again, 'sun...ow...why isn't it darker in here?'

Groaning, I rolled onto my stomach and buried myself further beneath the covers.

'Okay Berry, think.' I tried to remember as much as I could from the night before.

'There was vodka...a lot of vodka...and—' I plucked something out of my hair, hand smacking my face as I did so. Huh. A little tropical tree cocktail stirrer! Hoorayyy—ow, okay, head still hurts.

I threw the little neon green stick towards the door and refocused on remembering the happenings during one Noah Puckerman's social gathering the night prior.

'So cocktail stirrers and vodka. Then when the bottle was empty we played some game...7MinutesInHeaven! Ha! I am a genius...okay...so um, 7 Minutes In Heaven with—'

I groaned as I recalled just who I had been in the closet with and what exactly had happened.

'Quinn.'

Yes, Quinn.

'...I'll think about that later and continue remembering,' I nodded, agreeing with myself and quickly regretted the action as my headache grew due to the sharp jerking movement.

'Then there was...Puck being beaten with a lamp...for some reason...he probably deserved it though, he's always—focus, Rachel, focus! Okay, so the lamp. And Kurt, he kept throwing popcorn at me...because...because...ahh, because he was jealous of my amazing vocal range and precise technical control during my tribute to Ms Celine Dion. And Finn was there, I played with his hair because hair is nice.'

I was relatively happy with my progress so far, sure there were a few mental gaps but as the last holiday party before school resumed, it wasn't as if this was a regular occurrence.

'No more drinking until the end of term,' I silently promised myself.

'Okay. So there was an awkward incident in the closet with Quinn, then a small showcase of my vocal talents and then...some other game...something...why is my head sticky..?'

I dragged my palm across my forehead and found a small blob of toothpaste stuck to my eyebrow. Brilliant. A shower sounds so good right now...but...moving is painful (apparently)...I'll just stay here and remember how not to die for awhile...I am so good at making plans...

Dragging myself out of my musings, I continued my mental trajectory.

'So the last game we played was, um, I Never...no, wait, it was Truth or Dare. Alright. That sounds safe enough. Now let's see, I remember Tina having gone to second base with Mike, feeling sorry for Artie, giving Brittany weird looks for some reason and Puck kissing Finn...that's weird...then...'

I half groaned, half growled as I remembered the body shot Quinn took off my neck and chest.

'Oh dear God...'

I whimpered at the sudden burst of heat between my thighs.

Quinn's tongue...on my neck, so close to my—

'Snap out of it, Berry! Stupid post-drunk-hungover state!'

Okay. Okay. Okay. It's okay. Everything is ooookay.

'So I made out with Quinn in a closet and she did a body shot off of me, no big deal, right? Right. And if I just so happened to enjoy it, well, of course I would! When one's body is physiologically stimulated it has a natural reaction to said stimulation and obviously arousal is the resulting...result.'

I mentally rolled my eyes at myself, glad no one else was privy to my thoughts during my current condition.

'Yeah, that makes scientific sense. And even if I did enjoy touching Quinn back in the closet, that's a perfectly accepted part of adolescence too, isn't it? Sexually experimentation, especially with one's sexuality at my age is very normal. And Quinn's a very attractive girl. I can, objectively of course as a straight woman, acknowledge this. One straight girl admiring another. Yep. That's perfectly fine.'

I tried to ignore the dull buzzing in my head to summarise my thoughts and conclusions.

'All up then, 1) my body reacts to stimulation because that's what a body does, 2) some drunken experimentation is a completely normal part of teenage life when hormones are raging and most importantly, 3) Finn.'

I smiled at the thought of the boy.

'I love Finn so whatever happened last night doesn't matter.'

Justified with my analysis, I gingerly slid out of bed and onto the carpeted floor of my bedroom. Mindful to shield my eyes from the evil sunlight that pierced my brain and eyelids, I began to slowly crawl towards my shower.

'This is going to be a long day...'

* * *

**AN: okay, so I know this is a bit of a 'filler' chapter but I've recently had an epic heart smackdown so please be patient with me. I've written some chapters for wayyy ahead in the story so I do have every intention of finishing it and my exams finish on the 11th! (yay!) so there should be some more regular updating around then. Until then, any thoughts/comments/criticisms are very welcome and do encourage me to write more :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Quinn's POV;**

The next morning Quinn woke up with a smirk.

Warm and content lying between her satin sheets, she kept her eyes closed and allowed her mind to wander lazily in the blissful moments before being fully awake.

'Last night was certainly surprising...' she mused.

'Who knew Puck was...well, 'fuck-anything-pretty'-sexual,' mentally rolling her eyes, the Cheerio wasn't exactly shocked by this revelation.

Despite having given birth and restoring her body to its prime HBIC glory long ago, last night was the first time Quinn had drunk alcohol since the night of Beth's conception. With it being Puck's party though, she was sure to monitor just how much she was drinking, unlike last time.

Calmly reviewing the first unexpected event of the evening, Quinn remembered playing '7 Minutes In Heaven with Rachel.'

When the bottle landed on the small diva not even Quinn herself thought Rachel would ever go through with it. The chance to annoy Finn was too tempting to ignore however and as a proud opportunist, Quinn wasn't about to refute a good opportunity to goad the diva into it.

Once in the closet, Rachel, as predicted, was hesitant about kissing the head Cheerio.

'With good reason I suppose,' Quinn conceded.

But knowing someone for most of your life and getting a special little kick out of torturing them mercilessly left Quinn with knowledge of just which buttons to push to get a rise out of the future Broadway star.

'It was almost too easy,' she smirked to herself, remembering the fire and indignation in the shorter girl's voice just before she kissed the blonde.

What happened next though caused Quinn to frown. She was genuinely surprised at how quickly things escalated between them. Even when she decided she wanted the diva to kiss her as ammunition for future Finn annoyance, she figured one moderately long kiss would be the most that would happen.

She was...mistaken, to say the least.

Quinn licked her lips as she remembered the spontaneous shot of energy that burst in her chest when the brunette's lips met hers for the first time. Ever curious, Quinn couldn't help but push the diva further as she kissed her for the second time, with more vigour to find out what exactly was happening. No stranger to pride and ego herself, the eroticism and competitiveness of the situation soon got to Quinn as she found herself pinning the diva to the wall and tasting her for the first time. After that it seemed neither girl could control themselves.

Quinn moaned softly as she remember the heat, desperation and intense need that thrummed through her body when it was pressed so tightly against Rachel's, when her hands and lips and teeth and tongue had a chance to explore and mark the diva.

'Oh fuck...' Quinn thought as a similar form of arousal was brought to life by her memories and settled between her thighs.

Trying to remain focused, Quinn focused on what happened afterwards.

Rachel singing 'My Heart Will Go On' left no doubt in the HBIC's mind at just how utterly _annoying_ the girl still found the diva. Laughing slightly at the memory of Kurt's similar distress, Quinn tried to ignore memories of her confusion during the party regarding the decision of whether she wanted to slap or kiss the diva more to get her to shut up.

After the events in the closet, having to take a body shot off the brunette hardly seemed like a good idea. Unlike the closet though, they didn't even have the option of lying about or faking that one.

Brow knitting, Quinn again tried to make sense of the uncertainty and anticipation she had felt at the prospect of being close to Rachel again. Crawling between the girl's legs and hovering over her in an almost horizontal position seemed entirely too intimate so she had raised her eyes to look at Finn over the girl's shoulder. One look at the boy's seething face, plainly showing something just short of rage caused Quinn to grin wickedly to herself and purposefully lick and suck Rachel's throat. Fuelled by the high of annoying Finn, the alcohol pumping in her bloodstream and the diva's own hot body bellow hers, Quinn had decided to make the shot as pleasurable for Rachel as was socially acceptable in the company of friends.

'Well...mostly socially acceptable,' Quinn smirked, stretching her back lazily against the mattress.

Her mistake though, Quinn reasoned, was taking a look up at the girl's face once she had completed the 'sip' part of the dare. One look at Rachel with her head tilted back and face flushed, taking shuddering breaths, caused Quinn to nearly lose it.

Gripping the sheets under her fingers, Quinn arched her back off the bed slightly as she felt herself getting wet. Since Puck, Quinn hadn't been, uh, 'intimate' with anyone and she'd be the first to tell you that that was a very long amount of time indeed.

After having completed the shot, Quinn's lust filled eyes were met with an equally dark pair and she couldn't help but flirt with the diva, licking her lips in a purely provocative way. Rachel beneath her, small hands toying with her Cheerio's shirt made Quinn want to growl and fuck the diva right there. If it wasn't for Finn forcibly moving the smaller girl away, Quinn wasn't sure what would have happened.

That thought there made her stop. Quinn liked control. A lot. And for the better part of her life she had had it; at school, with past boyfriends and definitely within the ranks of the Cheerios. So the idea of one little overly dramatic girl weakening her composure even for a second was enough to leave her confused and slightly dazzled.

Quinn toyed with the sheets under her fingers as she considered what to do next.

Three things she knew.

First, she wanted Rachel Berry.

Second, she really loved pissing off Finnocence.

And third, she _was _going to get Rachel Berry.

Happy with her conclusions for the morning, Quinn slipped out of bed and walked confidently towards her shower.

* * *

**AN: anddd exams are over! This is the last chapter during the 'holidays' so Ch 7 we're back at school/Glee club. I've written a few chapters for way down the line but don't really know how to get the story there but I will attempt. Hopefully this attempting will go well. If it's going shite let me know and I'll try to fix it, lol. Anywho, hope you are all still enjoying the story. **


	7. Chapter 7

The first day back at McKinley High was as hectic as ever for Rachel. Waking up promptly at 6am the small diva began her work out. By 7am she hopped off the elliptical and walked towards her shower. 7:50am saw her showered, dressed and just finishing breakfast.

At exactly 8am Rachel left her house ready to begin yet another year at school.

Walking into school, Rachel's eyes immediately scanned the hallway for two figures. Neither Finn nor Quinn seemed present yet so the diva sighed a breath of relief and continued on towards her locker.

She was excited to see the loveable boy but deemed it a little too early in the morning to deal with him and his affectionate ways. As for Quinn, it wasn't that she disliked the girl, obviously...but Rachel couldn't deny the party's events had left her a little shaken and she was still slightly hesitant about seeing the blonde again.

Pulling her maths textbook out of her locker, Rachel decided to cross those bridges when she came to them and not give another thought to Quinn Fabray until then.

* * *

Quinn woke up at 6:30am. And by 'woke up' she 'slapped-her-alarm-clock-repeatedly-until-_finally_-at-7am-she-dragged-her-arse-out-of-bed'.

A quick shower, light breakfast and fresh Cheerio's uniform later saw the HBIC leave her house and hop into her shiny car, shooting off to school.

Quinn walked confidently down the halls of McKinley High, five minutes before the bell for first period. She revealed in the power she felt as the student body once again parted for the beautiful cheerleader as she walked down the hallway. She smirked inwardly at the rush of adrenaline and thrill her reinstated status gave her.

Arriving at her locker, Quinn discreetly scanned her surroundings for one Rachel Berry. Not seeing the small girl, she mentally shrugged and pulled out her english book, confident that she would see the dive during Glee later that afternoon if nothing else.

* * *

"Hi, Rachel."

"Hey."

"Hello Kurt, Mercedes," Rachel acknowledged, as the pair sat opposite her for lunch.

"So listen, what's up with you and Quinn?"

"What?" Rachel's head quickly snapped up to look at Kurt.

"Uh girlfriend, we were all there last Friday, I'm talking _major_ sexual tension."

Rachel watched the pair smirk at her knowingly.

Caught off guard she replied, "while certain activities did occur during Noah's party, they occurred in context and mean nothing outside of that setting."

Kurt and Mercedes looked at each other dubiously.

Rachel sighed. "Look, Noah kissed Finn and you don't believe they have 'sexual tension' now do you?"

"Well no, but that's largely because Finn screamed like a girl and scrambled away from Puck as fast as humanly possible. Besides, Finn doesn't have sexual tension with anyone—" seeing Rachel's glare Mercedes quickly added "except you of course."

"Details, details," Kurt waved his hand impatiently. "What's going on with you and Quinn? You did seem pretty comfortable with her doing a body shot off of you in front of the _entire_ Glee club."

Irritated, Rachel sniffed, "I'm actually quite lucky my dare involved a pretty girl like Quinn and not someone like Noah who would have trie—"

"So you think Quinn's pretty?"

"What?" Rachel gawked at Mercedes.

"You just said 'a pretty girl like Quinn'," Kurt smiled triumphantly at the mildly confused expression on the diva's face.

"No. I mean yes. I mean, of course I think Quinn is pretty. The entire school thinks she's pretty, I was merely drawing an analogy between what happened with her and I compared to what could have happen—"

Mercedes laughed as she stood up, "whatever girl, we've got to get going but I'll see you later in Glee."

"Bye, Rachel."

Rachel frowned as the two walked off as abruptly as they came.

Sighing, she rubbed her temples and was thankful there was only one period left before Glee.

* * *

"Quinn!"

"Ouch, what?" Quinn rubbed the spot on her head where the pen Santana threw hit.

Santana snicked, "calm down, preggers."

The blonde glared.

"What's the deal with you and Berry?"

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked coolly, slowly taking a sip of water.

Santana rolled her eyes. "I mean, you're totally hot for her."

"In the pants!" Brittany added helpfully.

Quinn choked back a cough and carefully looked at the two. There was no denying they had been through a lot. Best friends since grade school, the trio was mostly inseparable and despite any falling outs or fights, deep down and when it really mattered, they always had each other's back.

"I am," Quinn replied honestly.

Santana looked mildly disgusted at the confirmation whereas Brittany cheered and clapped a little.

"San, we can totally double with Quinn and Rachel!" At this both girls blanched.

"I don't think so, B, Rachel's still dating Finn."

"Oh yeah...but Quinn's hotter."

Quinn grinned at Brittany and replied "this is true, that's why I'm going to steal her from Finn."

Sanatana sighed happily, "so morally bankrupt, I love it," she beamed, in a rare display of affection.

Quinn smiled genuinely at her two best friends, both already being supportive in their own ways.

Looking at her watch, Quinn noted one period before Glee club. Excellent.

* * *

**AN: and snappp! Getting over 100 reviews totally inspired me to write up this quick little chapter. Next chapter is the first Glee meeting and of course, the first time Rachel and Quinn see each other since the party. Ah yes, awkward sexual tension for all. Anywho, I've got a few ideas but any suggestions/ideas/criticims are welcome and the next chapter should be up in a week or so...depending on how motivated I am :o)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: this chapter is dedicated to 'Maia c'; thank you so much for your beautiful review, it was the kick I needed to churn out this chapter, I hope you like it.**

**

* * *

**

Hearing someone else enter the room, Rachel looked up expecting to see Mr Schue. Instead of their teacher though, Rachel's eyes met with one Quinn Fabray's. The blonde looked calm and well put together, as always, but as her eyes bored intensely into Rachel's own, the diva was surprised at the sudden nerves and anticipation that burst in her chest. Flushing slightly, the diva turned her attention back to Finn who was currently discussing football strategies with her.

* * *

Quinn walked into the room to find Rachel already seated in her usual spot. Unsurprised, Quinn met the diva's gaze as soon as she stepped foot inside the door. As soon as she found herself looking into Rachel's impossibly dark eyes again, Quinn couldn't help but try read everything the diva was feeling with one look. Her own hazel eyes searched the brunette's and bore into her intensely until she saw Rachel turn a slight shade of pink and break their connection by looking back at Finn. Quinn smirked at that reaction. Standing in the doorway until she was forcibly bumped forward, Quinn turned and saw Santana, "move it, preggers."

Quinn snarled and stroke into the room, taking a seat towards the back with a clear view of a certain tiny brunette.

* * *

"Did...you...see that?" Kurt practically squealed, having watched the encounter between Quinn and Rachel with rapt attention.

"I saw it and damn, she can't tell me there ain't nothing going on there."

Kurt nodded emphatically besides Mercedes, eyes still flicking between Quinn and Rachel.

* * *

"Alright everyone, settle down!" Mr Schue walked into the room and took off his jacket before addressing the Gleeks.

"So how was everyone's break?" He asked, beaming blindingly at them all.

"Good—"

"Boring—"

"Completely awesome—"

"We fed ducks!"

"Okay, okay," Mr Schue smiled and held up his hands. "I'm glad you all had fun."

"Some more than others..." Santana whispered, looking pointedly at Quinn.

Quinn scoffed at Santana and looked away, inadvertently looking at Rachel who faced the front of the room resolutely.

Mr Schue then pulled out the infamous top hat. Upon seeing the hat most of the Gleeks groaned, already knowing what was to come.

"Now guys, I know you like picking your own partners but sometimes we need to be forced to work with certain people we normally wouldn't so we can see just how well we can get along with them."

"Wouldn't mind getting along with some of these sexy ladies right here," Puck said suggestively, leaning in between Brittany and Santana. Brittany giggled and petted the boy's Mohawk whereas the Latina just sneered and muttered "shut it, Puckerman."

"Um, anyway, so as you've probably guessed your first assignment is in pairs but isn't a duet." At this the room again erupted in confused, excited whispers.

"In your pairs I want you to spend time together, get to know one another over the course of the next few weeks and then individually choose a song to sing to your partner during next fortnight's Glee that sums up how you see him or her."

"This will be great, Rach! I hope we're paired up together," Finn smiled cheerfully at his girlfriend.

"I hope so too, Finn," Rachel replied.

Across the room another group chatted animatedly. "San, can we sing 'Splish Splash'?"

"No, B..."

"What about 'I'm Too Sexy'?"

Santana gagged a little, "definitely not—"

"What about 'Promiscuous Girl'?" Puck interjected, grinning at Santana as she became increasingly irritated.

"Ooooh yes!" Brittany bounced up and down in her chair before stopping abruptly and pouting. "But I want to sing with San, you can't sing with her, Puck."

Noticing the blonde's watery eyed expression, Santana quickly tried to placate her. "B we don't get to choose our partners, Schue's hat does," at this the Latina rolled her eyes.

"But if you could choose..?" Brittany asked hesitantly.

Santana smiled softly, "always you."

The two linked pinkies as Quinn cooed "adorable," from her seat beside Santana, watching the entire interaction with amusement.

"Jealous, Blondie?" Santana scoffed, gesturing to Rachel who was currently giggling into Finn's ear.

Quinn sneered and turned her attention back towards Mr Schue who had finished tearing up each Glee member's name and put them into the hat.

"To make things even and as a part of Glee club myself, it's only fair that I participate in this assignment too. With that said, it's time to pick your partners!"

The pairings went like this; Mike and Artie, Mercedes and Mr Schue, Finn with Puck and Tina and Kurt.

"Okayyy...so now we just have Santana, Brittany, Quinn and Rachel left. Quinn, come up here and pick a name please."

Standing gracefully the HBIC walked over to where the top hat was perched, on top of the piano and dipped her hand inside. Eyes lingering on Rachel's, the blonde slowly drew out a name, insides clenched in hope that it was the diva's.

Looking down at the scrap of paper between her fingers, Quinn read aloud "Brittany."

"Yay!" The Cheerio clapped rapidly, excited to be paired with her friend.

Quinn, disappointed but not showing an ounce of it, smiled genuinely at her friend and made her way back to her seat.

Releasing a breath she hadn't known she had been holding, Rachel slumped down in her seat a little. She didn't know if this was or wasn't what she had wanted. Beside her Finn seemed relieved that his girlfriend wasn't paired up with the girl who made out with her and seemed to have it in for him.

"So that leaves Rachel and Santana."

"What? Oh hell no!" Santana shouted, glaring at Rachel who seemed to turn a few shades paler.

"Now Santana, this is exactly what this assignment is about!" Mr Schue enthused.

"What, killing each other?" Santana muttered darkly.

"Getting to know and appreciate all the members in Glee."

"But...but..._I'm_ supposed to go with San, that's what happens..." Brittany protested weakly, bottom lip already trembling in sadness after realising being with Quinn meant she wasn't with Santana.

Awkwardly shuffling at the front of the room Mr Schue replied, "I'm sorry Brittany but all the pairs have been decided and are final."

Coughing, he addressed the group as a whole once again, "well since it's our first week, that's it guys. Have fun with this assignment, I think it could be a really valuable exercise for us if we treat it like one."

* * *

**AN: Firstly, I'm so sorry its taken me this long to update. Know that I have actually been writing this story but much later, angsty chapters. I usually write based on how I feel, I find it hard to 'fake' any of the emotions I think the characters will be feeling and I'm just not in the right place to be writing about two people falling for each other right now. I _will_ continue with this story but updates will be sporadic. Thank you for all the reviews, I get psyched to find that you guys are enjoying this story and look forward to it (I have very low story self esteem, lol, I usually write poetry). Have a good weekend all. **


	9. Chapter 9

As the rest of Glee club hurriedly filed out the door, Rachel slowly unpacked some sheet music and began her routine warm up of scales.

Going through the c major and g major scales with ease, Rachel was half way through d major when she stopped abruptly.

"What are you still doing here?"

Not having moved from her seat, Quinn sat quietly, observing the diva as she tuned her instrument.

"Watching you," Quinn replied, cocking her head to one side.

Pointedly ignoring the adorableness of the blonde's actions, Rachel frowned and said "I meant in the choir room...Glee finished ten minutes ago, why are you still here...watching me...?" she finished a little uneasily.

The blonde smiled suddenly, though by Rachel's standards it seemed entirely too mischievous to be taken innocently.

"I don't have a lift until 4pm today. And since it's only...3:40pm, I figured I could spend the extra time in here watching you and picking up some oral techniques."

The brunette flushed heavily under the compliment and innuendo, only causing the blonde to smile even wider.

"So...aren't you going to continue?" Quinn prompted.

"O-of course," Rachel stammered, quickly straightening her posture and tensing her diaphragm.

For another ten minutes the diva ran through technical drills, sometimes repeating certain scales up to four times until she was completely satisfied. Throughout it all the other girl in the choir room never took her eyes off the diva. Used to being the centre of attention, especially while singing in any form, Rachel was quite unsettled to find how awkward and anxious the blonde's presence seemed to be making her feel.

Going sharp _again_ on f flat major, Rachel's eyes blazed angrily as she snapped, "would you _stop_ it!"

Jumping slightly, the HBIC only smirked a little at the pissed off girl in front of her. "Stop what?" she asked eyes boring into the brunette's own.

"_It_! Can you stop staring at me like that; it's extremely off putting, Quinn! I'm trying to rehearse and...what...what are you doing?"

Mid way through her rant, the blonde elegantly rose to her feet and began walking towards the diva. She continued until she stood behind the short girl and then said "there. Now you can't see me, now you should be able to continue your practise."

Rachel highly doubted Quinn standing somewhere behind her, out of sight, would help her in the slightest with her singing but reasoned it couldn't hurt to try and valiantly began the scale once more.

With each note the brunette became increasingly paranoid as to Quinn's whereabouts. Her ears strained not only to hear if her pitch was perfect but also for any movements or noises that would alert her to the blonde's location.

By the time she reviewed the scale, up and down two octaves, Rachel had almost forgotten the blonde was even in the room until she felt a sudden light pressure on her hips.

Quinn silently stepped forward, hands grazing the brunette's hips and walking even closer to the girl until her chest was lightly pressed against the diva's back.

"That was good, Rach..." Quinn trailed off, speaking directly into her ear.

Rachel for her part was immediately assaulted with a multitude of sensations. She was acutely aware of the blonde's hands, groping her hips but holding her gently and firmly against her body. The swell of the HBIC's chest barely pressed against her shoulder blades made breathing difficult but it wasn't until Quinn breathed into her ear with that soft, slightly husky tone that she closed her eyes and let her head fall back slightly.

Satisfied with the diva's reaction, Quinn forced herself to pull away and happily walked towards the door.

"4 o'clock, have a good night, Rachel."

Rachel watched Quinn practically skip out the choir room door before taking a seat, no longer trusting her legs. Confused, she exhaled through her nose and ran a hand through her hair.

* * *

**AN: super-quick-happy-chapter! :D So to make up for my terrible updating gaps I thought I'd have some fun with our girls before I nudge the plot forward any more. I really had fun writing this scene and although it's not smut so much as UST...merry smutmas all! I will tryyy to update once me before the 16th (holidays for me then Christmas etc) but I make no promises...it's really when the urge strikes. So yes, consider this a grovelling chapter also, lol. Tell me if you liked it compared with the other ones/any thoughts in general?**


	10. Chapter 10

"So Yeti, what are we doing this afternoon?"

Ignoring the jibe, Rachel patiently put her school bag down and opened the fridge door.

"The assignment was to get to know each other more, Santana...appreciate each other."

The Latina snorted and disinterestedly inspected her fingernails.

"I _appreciate_ the fact that you're stealing my Friday night. I doubt anyone appreciates you, not even Finnoence since you won't let him past first bas—" Santana quickly caught the bottle of water tossed at her, smirking at the annoyed diva.

"Nice try, treasure trail."

Rachel sighed. "What about we start off just talking?"

Santana looked at her like she had just announced she was Albino, actually part-elf and skipping the state to go live in Florida the next morning.

"...you're kidding, right? I gave up mind numbing sex and possibly a party to sit here and _talk _with you?"

"No one forced you, Santana! We could have made it Saturday morning like I suggested—"

"I am NOT waking up at 7am on a Saturday—"

"—it doesn't matter anyway, you're here now so let's start appreciating each other!" Rachel huffed.

Santana quirked her eyebrow, letting her eyes rake over Rachel's legs. "You want to start 'appreciating' me, Berry?"

Rachel blushed and growled out "that's not what I meant."  
Santana smirked, "sure it wasn't raspberry, sure it wasn't."

Pinching the bridge of her nose Rachel stalked off into towards the TV room, off handed gesturing behind her for Santana to follow.

* * *

"Quinn. You're sad," Brittany stated.

Quinn glanced up at Brittany's doleful eyes. "No I'm not, B..."

"Yes you are, you're sad Santana's with Rachel and you're with me."

Realising what the blonde meant, Quinn closed her locker and faced her fully. Making sure she had eye contact with her follow blonde she said, "I'd never be sad to have you as my Glee partner, Britt. I'll admit...I did want to partner with Rachel but aside from her, if I could have chosen anyone else it would have been you," she finished sincerely, smiling tentatively at the girl.

"I'm sad I got partnered with you, I wanted to be with San," Brittany shrugged.

Quinn deadpanned.

The Cheerio patted the HBIC's shoulder and walked down the hallway.

* * *

"...98!...99!...100! Alright you good for nothing, weak willed ants, hit the showers!"

Picking themselves up off the floor, the Cheerios slowly walked towards the locker rooms.

"I...hate...push-ups," Quinn whined, stretching out her arms before taking off her Cheerios top. She was desparaetly looking forward to a cool shower.

"Nope, nope, crunches are the worst. Coach got pissed at me for being two minutes late so she made me do an extra two hundred...TWO HUNDRED!"

Mewling sympathetically, Brittany dropped down and began peppering light kisses all over the Latina's abdomen.

"Ugh," Quinn looked away, focusing on pulling her towel and a change of clothes from her gym bag.

"You wish it were you, preggers," the Latina snickered.

"I'm fine thanks," Quinn scoffed, too proud to admit she did in fact wish it were her, though instead of Brittany on her knees before her she'd much rather it be a certain dark haired—

Santana threw her drink bottle at the blonde's head.

"I hate you," Quinn stared dryly. "Seriously, I'm talking major hatred towards you right now. What's with throwing things at my face?"

The Latina snicked, "that's what you get for daydreaming...that and throwing things takes less effort than moving to annoy you."

"Don't talk to me."

Santana laughed good naturedly and bent down to untie her shoelaces, eager to join Brittany in the shower.

"So..." Quinn began casually, "how was your weekend?"

The brunette paused what she was doing. "Oh, you mean my weekend including our Glee assignment with mini-mouse?"

Quinn shrugged, nonchalant. "If it happened to entail that too then I guess so."

Santana laughed, "you're pathetic Q, just molest her in the janitor's closet as she walks by and be done with it."

Quinn gave her a look.

"What? It worked for me and B."

"Um, yes..."

Santana pulled off her shoe and answered. "Rupaul's driving me insane, to be honest. I mean yeah, her legs are hot and all but I honestly don't see what you see in her."

Grinning at the blonde's glare Santana walked off towards the shower stall currently occupied by Brittany. Quinn grabbed her towel and walked towards an empty stall as far away from theirs as possible.

"Stupid Santana," she muttered.

"Heard that! Besides, you should know me better than that by now, Q! I got your back, you'll see!"

"...and what's that supposed to mean?" Quinn shouted back over the noise of the showers.

"I said 'you'll see', bitch! Geez, patience much?"

* * *

**AN: of course Santana has a plan, have faith Faberry shippers! Also, question; does anyone want to see what's going on with the other Glee pairings or would you rather I keep the focus of the story Faberry-centric?**


	11. Chapter 11

Rachel walked down the halls of McKinley High with a skip in her step. Another school day was done and she was excited to be spending the afternoon with her boyfriend.

Spotting the tall boy standing next to her locker she promptly threw her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.

"Hey, Rach," Finn smiled.

"Hello, Finn," the diva beamed back.

Linking hands the pair began to stroll towards the car park and chatted idly about their respective days.

"And then coach Beiste said if we can't do one hundred push-ups in less than five minutes we're cut."

Rachel frowned, "while I understand and appreciate the importance of maintaining optimal physical strength and performance, especially if one is participating at a competitive level, that does sound marginally extreme."

"Um...what?"

The diva rubbed Finn's arm reassuringly. "That...sucks?"

"Oh!" He perked up, "yeah, totally. So how was your day?"

As the diva was about to respond she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and pulled it out to see the screen flash '1 New Message'.

"Sorry, Finn, just a second."

Finn nodded as they entered the car park and steered them towards his car.

Rachel curiously opened the message and froze before reading it again.

'Good luck in your music exam tomorrow, Rach, you'll do brilliantly. Quinn.'

The diva continued to stare at the tiny screen and black pixels in it. Quinn sent her a message about the exam she had desperately been preparing for for the past few days. How did the blonde even know? Rachel vaguely remembered having stressed to Tina in Glee about it but generally most of what she said was either ignored or forgotten by her fellow members.

"What's up?"

Pulled out of her thoughts Rachel looked up to see Finn peering at her curiously. They had arrived at his car and he was already half way in the driver's seat, waiting for her to get in.

"Oh, just a text I wasn't expecting...at all...it's about my exam tomorrow."

"You have an exam tomorrow? Do I?"

Frowning at Finn's panicked expression Rachel slipped into the passenger's seat and shut her door.

"No...it's for music; it's the one I've been telling you about for the past few days."

The boy visibly relaxed and started the engine, waiting a moment for the motor to heat up.

"Awesome, I am so not in the mood to study tonight."

As Finn peeled out of the car park Rachel couldn't help but quietly sigh. She knew most people didn't have her superior memory skills and often forgot trivial details but the diva couldn't help but feel slightly hurt that her boyfriend didn't even have a glimmer of recognition and 'ohh, that's right' when she mentioned her exam. And further, how did Quinn, who probably overheard her mention it once, remember?

Looking down at her phone again, Rachel discreetly swiped her thumb over Quinn's name before slipping her phone back into her pocket. She briefly considered replying but honestly didn't know what to say to that except 'thank you, Quinn' which sounded lame even to her ears. The diva decided to bake some of her famous 'thank you cookies' instead.

Smiling at her plan, Rachel turned to Finn and began discussing how his Glee assignment with Puck was coming along.

* * *

"...make sure it happens."

"Yeah, okay. Chill, San."

Quinn approached Puck and Santana at the end of the day at their usual place. During lunch they had decided none of them felt like being productive that afternoon and agreed to grab dinner and maybe see a movie or hang out afterwards instead.

Quinn stopped next to Puck when she noticed they were still waiting on Brittany.

"Make sure what happens?"

"Q!" Santana whirled around and quickly put on her 'innocent' smile.

Quinn narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "S?"

Santana smirked, "nothing you need to worry your blonde, Barbie-like little head about."

Quinn gave the Latina a despondent look before turning to Puck questioningly.

"Hey, don't ask me," he said, raising his hands and shrugging.

"Whatever. Have you heard from B?"

Santana nodded, "I texted her about two minutes ago with where we were."

Quinn frowned. "She already knew where we'd be, we decided at lunch and she was there."

"I know. She forgot how to get from her English room to her locker...again. I texted her directions, if she's not here in five we'll go find her."

Quinn nodded and discreetly pulled her phone out as Puck and Santana began to chat amongst themselves. And by 'chat' she did mean bicker or make sexual innuendos but to them the two were synonymous anyway.

'Good luck in your music exam tomorrow, Rach, you'll do brilliantly. Quinn.'

Quinn stared at the screen before pressing send. She rewrote the text three times before chastising herself for being ridiculous and lame and just sent the message.

The Cheerio couldn't help but overhear Rachel telling Tina before Glee how anxious she was for her music exam. Of course, being Rachel she was anxious before any exam but the blonde knew how especially nerve wrecking music ones were for the diva who valued music so highly.

When she tried to decide whether sending a text about something she hadn't even directly been told about was creepy or not, Quinn couldn't deny it was at the least an opportunity to demonstrate to Rachel how much better for her she was then Finn.

Quinn scowled. The boy probably had no idea what tomorrow even was for the girl despite Rachel having undoubtedly told him about it repeatedly.

"Anddd if you could stop picturing Berry naked in a bath of strawberries or chocolate we can leave now."

Quinn flushed and glared at the dark haired Cheerio but Santana had already laughed, linked arms with Puck and walked towards the end of the hallway Brittany just rounded.

* * *

**AN: so I thought I should put some Finnchel interaction in there as they're dating but Finn is still crap. Also I should mention Sam doesn't exist in this story (namely because I find him hot and would spend too long describing his abs...which many of you probably wouldn't care to read about, lol). And question, is Quinn being creepy or cute? I know there's a fine line so let me know how I'm doing there. Lastly, if you're perceptive you might have noticed Santana discussing her 'plan' with Puck. I have a vague idea of where I'm going with that but I more than welcome any suggestions ;) **


	12. Chapter 12

Unbeknownst to many, history class was one of Quinn's favourites. Truth be told the blonde was a bit of a nerd and loved the logical follow and immersion she could find in math and interesting stories sprinkled throughout history.

"Alright class, to finish up today I want you to get into pairs and practise the presentation you're going to give next week. Just give your partner a run through of the basic content and let them give you some feedback on where you can approve. You have until class ends!"

Catching Brittany's eye, Brittany jerked her head in Rachel's direction and winked at her before turning to partner with Santana.

Determinedly, Quinn stood from her chair and walked to the front of the classroom.

Resting her hand on the back of the diva's chair, Quinn crouched down and spoke into her ear. "Want to pair up?"

Rachel jumped slightly and whirled around to face the Cheerio. Swallowing, she began to reply when Finn, who sat beside her, interrupted. "She's with me."

Turning her attention to the tall boy Quinn regarded him coolly. 'Time for the HBIC to take over,' she thought to herself.

"Oh, so you know what you're doing for your presentation?"

"Oh, uh, no, not really..." Finn stammered, looking sheepish.

Quinn raised a sculpted eyebrow, "so you want Rachel to lose preparation time because _you're_ not organised?"

She knew it was a bit of a low blow but Quinn couldn't deny this was the type of logic that would get through to the diva.

Glancing at Rachel she noticed the brunette was worrying her bottom lip between her teeth and looking slightly pensive at the thought of falling behind.

"Of course not! But she's my—"

"She might have a point, Finn..."

Quinn inwardly cheered.

"But you're _my_ girlfriend; you're supposed to partner with me."

"I know but it's just for class and you can partner with Puck and discuss...whatever it is you two like to discuss between marathon x-box sessions," Rachel gave the boy an apologetic look and kissed his cheek when he sighed and nodded, shuffling over to sit beside Puck who was trying to peek up their history teacher's skirt.

Quinn slid in the chair Finn left vacant and gave the diva a slightly suggestive smirk.

"Hi."

Rachel smiled back hesitantly, "hello Quinn. Might I just say how impressed I am with your dedication to your education and school work. I know for a fact that about half of our class has yet to even _choose_ a topic for their presentation, let alone begin the research and cross referencing processes and—"

"Are you wearing new lip gloss?"

"What?"

Quinn stared at the brunette's lips as she spoke, eyes darkening.

"Um..." Rachel stammered as Quinn's eyes flicked up to hers and the HBIC licked her lips and waited.

"Um...n-no, I wore it to the party."

Quinn smirked at the memories, "mmm, now I remember."

Rachel squirmed uncomfortably in her chair, shooting a quick look in Finn's direction before getting back on task. "So what's your presentation on?"

Quinn reclined in her chair and decided to take mercy on the diva. "Have you ever heard of the 'red string of fate'?"  
Rachel shook her head 'no'.

"It originates from a Chinese legend. According to the myth, the gods tie an invisible red string to two people who are destined to be soul mates and will one day marry," Quinn began, getting increasingly excited and animated as she explained her topic. "The two people connected by the red thread are destined to meet, are destined lovers, regardless of time, place and circumstance. The thread may stretch or tangle, but it will never break."

Rachel looked at Quinn with a look resembling awe.

"I had no idea you were so interested in ancient history, Quinn."

The Cheerio nodded.

"And I really had no idea you were such a romantic..."

Quinn flushed and awkwardly looked around the room, feeling oddly exposed.

Rachel's lips quirked as she tried not to smile. The blonde had really surprised her today and was acting utterly adorable at the moment.

"It's alright, I won't tell anybody about your nerdy side."

Quinn shot her a long look and gave the diva a crooked half smile.

Ignoring the slight jump in her chest at the gesture, Rachel noticed the class packing up as the bell rang.

Finn shuffled back over and slipped his fingers between the diva's, pointedly looking at Quinn during his possessive display.

"All done?" he asked.

Quinn tried not to sneer and smiled brightly when Rachel met her eyes.

"Actually Finn, would you mind meeting me by my locker? I just need to speak with Quinn for a moment."

Finn's eyebrows shot up in surprised. "Sure."

Meeting his gaze as he left the room, Quinn smiled wickedly at Finn and took a deliberate step towards the diva.

"I wanted to thank you, Quinn."

Focusing her attention back to Rachel Quinn replied, "thank me? For what?"

Rachel shuffled around in her bag for a moment before pulling out a white box with a bright green ribbon wrapped around it.

"Yesterday when I got your text message I was truly touched by your thoughtful gesture. I'm impressed that you even remembered, even Finn didn't when I mentioned it to him on the ride home," Quinn sneered slightly at this, "and your message made my day. So to show my appreciation I made you some of my famous 'thank you cookies'."

The diva beamed and handed Quinn the white box.

Honestly surprised that such a tiny gesture seemed to mean so much to the tiny girl before her, Quinn fingered the ribbon on the box of cookies thoughtfully. Rachel didn't belong with Finn, Quinn decided. She had been neglected for too long and deserved so much better.

Placing the cookies on the desk beside her, Quinn stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the brunette. A second latter Rachel hugged back and a few seconds after that both girls pulled away. Staying close, Quinn softly replied, "you're welcome" before giving Rachel a soft kiss on the cheek and leaving the classroom.

* * *

**AN: reading so many reviews for ch 11 completely inspired me to write a quick ch 12! I didn't plan on this chapter so the next one will be 'Santana's Plan' and possssibly more sexy Faberry interaction depending on how generous I feel...it _is_ Christmas... ;) For inspiration I'm going to see a burlesque show and hopefully be in a smutty mood (...more so than usual). Review/criticise/suggest :D**


	13. Chapter 13

"What are we doing tonight, S?"

Both girls walked into the cafeteria and headed towards the 'Sue-Sylvester-approved' section.

"Tonight's Friday, I've got that Glee thing with Manhands."

Brittany frowned, "oh."

"Hey," Santana said, noticing the blonde's downtrodden expression, "this is the week Berry's parents are away, tonight operation 'help Q' goes down."

Perking instantly Brittany's face split into a wide grin.

"I still feel a bit mean though, Rachel's going to be so angry…"

"Positively livid!" Santana replied gleefully.

"…hasn't she always been alive?"

"What? B, no, not 'lived', she'll…never mind."

Having decided on what to have for lunch, Santana picked up a garden salad and bottle of water.

"Just remember, be there at 8pm."

Brittany nodded, picking up a box with 'Sylvester-protein-sand' written on it and followed Santana to a spare table.

* * *

"So how's working with Santana?" Finn asked through mouthfuls of burger.

Rachel's smile instantly froze. "Challenging…at times. She told me she has a nice surprise for me tonight however."

Finn stared at her dubiously, "okay then…you've been really cool with partnering with her but, even Mr Schue said he was surprised."

Rachel huffed. "I am one hundred per cent dedicated to Glee, Finn! Any opportunity for us to improve should be taken seriously," she said with conviction.

Finn nodded between bites, well used to her speeches on the importance of Glee.

"So, you wanna watch a movie tonight?"

"I've got to meet up with Santana, Finn…"

"Oh right," the boy said, looking put out.

Rachel felt her heart twinge at the sight of his sad eyes. "But we can see one tomorrow after your football practice if you'd like?"

"Awesome," he grinned, happily picking up his burger again.

* * *

"Q!"

Ignoring the jock that'd been 'talking' to her, Quinn turned around to face the approaching Latina.

Santana stopped in front of the HBIC.

"Uh, you can leave now," she said waving off the boy behind Quinn before directly addressing the blonde. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Well I'm—"

"Great! Be free around 9pm."

"But S, I'm—"

"Q, you'll _want _to be at Berry's tonight."

Quinn looked at Santana sharply. "What are you planning to do to Rachel?"

The brunette grinned wickedly and flounced away, "I'll call you!"

* * *

As the school week came to a close Rachel Berry found herself oddly relieved and looking forward to the weekend.

Between preparing for exams, partnering with _Santana_, lack of quality time with Finn and Quinn's odd behavior, Rachel needed to relax. Meeting Santana for a quiet dinner later tonight was the only thing standing between her, a hot bubble bath and the Wicked Soundtrack. She sighed longingly. Her parents weren't due home from their extended weekend away until Sunday morning and for someone so bubbly and passionate, Rachel found herself craving some quiet solitude.

"Berry!" Santana barked, "get in the car!"

Jumping, Rachel scrambled to pick up her bag and get into the Latina's car in record time.

* * *

"Can I get you anything else, Santana?" Rachel asked politely.

The two had just finished dinner and Rachel was pleasantly surprised that the Cheerio had behaved herself so far.

"No thank you, Rachel. And dinner was delicious."

The diva beamed at the girl and carried their plates to the sink.

"Oh allow me, you cooked after all."

Rachel's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "I—I…thank you, Santana…I must say, you've surpassed civil and have been quite personable this evening. I really appreciate the effort you're making."

Putting their dishes on the rack to dry, the Latina turned and smiled angelically at the diva.

"You haven't even seen my surprise yet."

"Oh that's right, what is it?"

"Let's just say…it shows you one of the things I can do best and I hope it'll help you appreciate me."

Rachel was quite curious by this point. Perhaps Santana intended to reveal some surprisingly deep poetry she enjoyed writing, or some artistic talent the diva didn't know about.

"You'll see in about ten minutes…"

* * *

"SANTANA!"

_CRASH!_

"SANTANA!" Rachel roared, as she pushed her way through the mass of people in her living room.

"Put that down!" the diva shrieked as some boy picked up an antique vase from the mantle.

Snatching the vase, Rachel held it protectively close to her chest before stalking over to the closet and entering swiftly. Slamming the door once she was inside, she tried to gather her thoughts.

'Oh God, oh God, oh God...'

Placing the vase gingerly on the floor beside her, Rachel assumed the fetal position and began to gently rock herself back and forth, focusing on her breathing.

'How can this be happenings? Half an hour ago I was thinking I had harshly misjudged Santana and then some sixty teenagers, five kegs, three sound systems and a turtle stormed my house and flooded most rooms with music, underage alcohol and…and…and mess!'

"Ohhh…." Rachel groaned, trying to think despite the thudding music and party raging in the rest of her house, "this is so bad."

* * *

**AN: so now you know Santan's surprise! The motive comes a little later on but it'll all work out, trust me. Also, burlesque is pretty much the greatest thing ever, I'm on holiday and saw a show in a little bar in Melbourne...I got...involved, slightly and it totally inspired the next chapter which I'm half way through writing. This was more of a filler to get us to the next which features more Faberry as we love them *winkedy wink* but I hope you liked this one anyway. Reviews welcome :o)**


	14. Chapter 14

"Q!" Santana slurred, stumbling over to the HBIC who just walked into the Berry household.

"How'dya like my lil' party?"

Quinn's mouth dropped open at the chaos in the Berry's living room. Couples kissed messily against door frames, drinks were following and spilling all over the place and music boomed loudly from several strategically placed speakers.

"Oh my God…so this was the emergency you messaged me about? Where did all these people come from?"

Santana giggled as she watched Brittany head butting some guy passed out on the kitchen floor.

"Focus, S!" Quinn said, snapping her fingers in front of the Latina's face.

"IIII invited them!" she beamed proudly.

Quinn gawked at her. "But I don't recognise any of them from school—"

Santana shook her head furiously, "that's why I'm a genius, Quinnie! They're from _other _schools, so word wouldn't spread around McKinley and Rachel wouldn't find out earl—"

"Oh my God Rachel!" Quinn exclaimed, looking aghast. "Where is she? She's going to _kill_ you; she must be going insane.."

The blonde's hand covered her mouth in shock while Santana giggled manically, now slightly leaning against Quinn.

Overcoming her shock at the full blown party raging in the diva's house Quinn repeated her question, "where is she?"

Santana shrugged blissfully. "After Brittany tried to make-out with her and some guy asked her to demonstrate her lack of gag reflex on him, she kind of disappeared…poof! Gone!"

Quinn continued to stare at her fellow Cheerio in mild horror.

Shaking herself into action Quinn muttered, "I've got to find her," and shrugged Santana off to enter further into the house.

"Get some, Q!"

* * *

"Raaachhhelll?"

Quinn was stumped. She had checked the living room, kitchen, bedrooms, bathrooms and even outside. No Rachel.

The blonde also tried asking a few people but after replies like "Raymond Berryl? Who's he?" she realised no one here would know the diva or was in any state to help find her anyway.

Eyes scanning the living room one last time, Quinn's gaze fell on the closet door near the kitchen.

'Surely not…' she thought to herself, pushing her way through the crowd towards the closet.

Opening the door the sight Quinn was met with caused her to feel a wave of affection, sympathy and amusement. Curled up on the floor with a vase clutched tightly to her chest like a teddy bear, was the tiny, traumatised diva.

"Rachel!" Quinn sighed in relief, hurriedly stepping into the closet and shutting the door behind her.

Inside the small room it was nearly pitch black, the only light that bled in came from the tiny crack at the bottom of the closed door. Quinn knelt down to where she estimated the girl was lying.

"Rachel?" she questioned quietly, the sounds of the party muted now.

"Quinn..?"

The blonde smiled tenderly at the brunette's frightened, vulnerable tone. "It's me. What are you doing in here?"

"Santana…party…mess…dead…"

Quinn gently pried the vase out of the stunned girl's tight grasp and helped her sit up.

"I know. It's going to be fine, we'll fix this. Here's what we're going to do," Quinn said calmly, easily stepping into her well practiced HBIC role and taking charge. "We're going to get out of this closet, you're going to calm down…as much as you can, while Santana and I clear these people out and end this party. Then I'm going to come over early tomorrow morning with Brittany and Santana and we're going to help you clean up before your parents get home. Okay?"

"Bubble bath…all I wanted…_Satan_…she's evil…"

"Um…okay!"

Lacing their finger together, Quinn rubbed soothing circles on the back of the diva's hand to help her calm down. She decided to give the frazzled girl a few more minutes.

While they sat Quinn couldn't help but notice how small the brunette's hands were. All name calling aside, the blonde couldn't deny she found the diva's small, soft hands attractive. Knowing what those hands could do…

"So…" Quinn began, clearing her throat. "Closets hey? Lots of memories for us—ouch!"

Rachel smacked the blonde's arm and shot to her feet.

"_Santana_, has an unenviable amount to answer for!" the diva snapped, yanking the door open and striding into the heart of the party with fierce determination.

"…and she's back."

* * *

Marching up to the still intoxicated Latina Rachel stepped right up to her and gave her a withering glare. "I was pleased at first, I thought you were making a genuine effort for Glee! Then this…this…farce of a surprise began and I was shocked! But now Santana, _now_ I'm absolutely furious!" the tiny girl spat, jabbing an angry finger at the Cheerio's chest with each sentence.

"Berrrrrry!" Santana cheered, looking giddy as she regarded the pint-sized girl. "Angry Berry be sexy," she winked.

Rachel's mouth dropped open, "why you little—"

"Ohhhkay so why don't you start clearly out the living room while S and I get the rest of the house?" Quinn suggested, already having wrapped her arms around the diva's waist to prevent her as she lunged forward.

"Or you could join Puck and me upstairs in your roo—"

"Santana!" Quinn snapped.

Rachel exhaled angrily through her nose before giving Quinn a sharp nod and walking towards the living room.

"Sexy angry dwarf," Santana noted thoughtfully.

Tiredly rubbing the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger Quinn turned to the other Cheerio, "and you. You end what you started and we'll talk about this when you're not still drunk."

Santana's eyes flashed, "but oh how you'll thank me…until then, I need to find me some Brittany or Puck…"

Throwing her arms up in annoyance, Quinn went upstairs and began dispelling the unwelcome party at the Berry residence.

* * *

**AN: Merry Christmas! You didn't think I'd not give you all a present, did you? Psht, it's my favourite holiday. Also, I know there's no Faberry sexiness in this chapter but it felt too rushed to include it so there's _definitely _some in the next. Um, question, do you want me to include a chapter on Quinn/San/Britt helping clean up the day after or just continue with the story? (if I include that it'll mostly be banter and whatnot I think so let me know). On that note, I'm constantly overwhelmed and in awe of the reviews you guys take time to leave, I truly appreciate them all and gets me excited for where this story's heading :)**

**AN2: to answer a question I got involved in the Burlesque show inadvertantly mostly...the first time was when the hostess sauntered off stage and sat on my lap while she continued to introduce the show. Considering her corset and heels, I was not complaining as she playing with my meticulously straightened hair ;) The second time was when the bar tender jumped up onto the bar and set it on fire before sending shots around the room. She made a 'special drink' for performance sake and then got off the bar to offer it to me. The third and last time was slightly my fault, I'll admit...one of the acts/dancers was quite attractive...and being the good bisexual I am I couldn't _not_ engage in eye-sex and smirk when she walked off the stage and sat next to me, looking me in the eye as she continuted to undress...God I love Melbourne...**

**AN3: Melbourne has an Argyle Street, Place and Park! (Rachel!) lol. That is all. **


	15. Chapter 15

Rachel tiredly leaned against the wall. The majority of teenagers who had invaded her house earlier in the evening had left and the party was thankfully dying down. The diva wasn't sure what Quinn and Santana had said or done to end the party so quickly but she was immeasurably relieved and couldn't wait for this hellish night to end.

As the diva pushed herself off the wall, weakly dreaming of her soft, comfortable bed, a boy yet to leave made his way over and drunkenly leered at the diva.

"Heyy," he slurred, eying Rachel's short skirt openly.

The brunette stiffened and coldly but civil replied, "hello."

"So what say you and me get out of here before the crazy blonde bitch _does_ call the police or set my balls on fire?"

Rachel bit back a smile at the HBIC's questionable though effective methods for dispelling a party. Suddenly remembering what the rude boy called the blonde, she gave him a cold look.

"I live here. I'm not going anyway."

The boy leaned towards her, alcohol stale breath washing over her face as he replied "even better, less distance to travel. I can see you're gagging to get out of the little skirt and up on my rock hard coc—"

"How _dare _you!"

Outraged, Rachel was about to physically attack him when she felt a pair of soft but lightly muscled arms wrap around her midsection.

"There you are, baby," a voice purred into her ear, drawing her body back into theirs.

The diva stiffened. The fine hairs on the back of her neck rose.

A hot tongue ran up the side of her neck before latching onto and sucking an earlobe.

"I've been looking for you," the familiar, husky voice growled.

The diva relaxed back into the girl's arms, now confident in just who was behind her.

Rachel lost all protest and train of thought as the girl began to gently nip and bite her ear.

"Can't leave you alone for two seconds can I?"

Catching on, Rachel shot a quick look up at the boy before her. He looked surprised, slightly suspicious but ultimately turned on.

"Who's this?" he asked.

"Her girlfriend," the girl supplied, giving the boy a lethal look and placing a possessive hand on the diva's right hipbone. "Now if you don't mind, we're going to have one more dance before this party ends."

It was only when the girl grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her towards an open space near the speakers did Rachel see her rescuer's face and have her suspicious as to the girl's identity confirmed.

Turning around, Quinn gave the diva a discrete, cheeky wink.

"Just go with it, trust me."

Rachel nodded, well aware the boy was still watching for signs of falsehood in their story and too exhausted to do much but trust the blonde's lead.

Reaching their destination, Quinn shut her eyes for a second, allowing herself to feel the thudding base thrum though her chest before slowly pulling Rachel towards her.

Flush against each other, the diva instinctively wrapped her arms around the taller blonde's neck and began moving with her.

Quinn felt her body hum to life when it recognised the diva's body was the one pushed against hers. Arms wrapped around the brunette's waist, she leaned in to whisper to Rachel.

"S, B and I use this trick all the time. Nothing gets rid of annoying boys faster than 'I'm sorry, I'm taken...and a lesbian!'"

Rachel chuckled to herself, feeling the calming effects of the music and the blonde's presence. "That's a very clever ploy, Quinn," she muttered back, "deceptive by all means so morally I'm unsure as to my official stance on the matter but after the day I've had I just want everyone gone and want to be in bed."

Quinn bit her lip and chastised herself for immediately imagining Rachel in bed, with her also in bed, both—

"So let's make this believable and get rid of him?"

The blonde nodded slightly at the diva's request and slid a thigh between Rachel's own. She pulled her closer by the hips and began moving with the diva.

"Is he still watching?" Quinn asked.

Distractedly, Rachel turned to check before nodding.

"Alright then..." Quinn murmured before tangling a hand in Rachel's dark, long hair and pulling her in for a kiss.

Their mouths met softly, almost foreign if not for the residual sense of déjà vu from Puck's party.

Sucking on the diva's lower lip Quinn delighted in the feeling of Rachel moaning quietly against her mouth. The HBIC relaxed against the smaller girl and felt something shift as she became totally peaceful and content, protectively holding the brunette close.

Reluctantly pulling away, with a final brush of her lips against the diva's, Quinn scanned over Rachel's shoulder before smiling triumphantly at her.

"He's gone," she announced, taking a step back so as not to push her luck.

"Wha—oh. Uh, that's excellent Quinn. Thank you for your help this evening but if you'll excuse me I'm extremely tired and you of all people must know the importance of a good night's rest, what with being pregnant last year and your busy Cheerio's schedule now an—"

"...Rachel?" Unable to get a word in edgewise the blonde confusedly listened to the diva rant while the smaller girl gestured quickly with her hands and walked backwards towards the staircase.

"—so I'll be off to bed, goodnight!"

And with that the tiny girl shot upstairs and left a dumbfounded Fabray in her living room.

"...what the hell was that?" she mused.

* * *

**AN: I'm so sorry if this makes little to no sense, I'm exhausted and thought you'd prefer to read it sooner with possible mistakes rather than later (...or maybe that's just my impatience :P )**

**Question, out of curiousity what would you guys like to see more of; smut/fluff/...other? lol, let me know and I'll try work in what you like reading.**

**AN2: It was called 'Burlesque Bar', on Fitzroy in Melbourne. I highly recommend it ;)**

**AN3: Thank you so much for all the lovely Christmas wishes and whatnot, I hope everyone is enjoying their holiday/NY and the fact that you guys still read what I post and take the time to review during this busy part of the year confirms in my mind that Faberry shippers are the best!**


	16. Chapter 16

_Flush against her with her arms around my waist, I instinctively wrapped my arms around her neck and began moving to the music._

"_So let's make this believable and get rid of him?" I was surprised to hear my own voice an octave lower. _

_The blonde smirked and nodded, sliding her leg between my own. She grabbed my hips and sharply pulled me closer, grinding my core against her strong thigh. _

_I gasped as my hips jerked involuntarily. _

"_Is this what you had in mind?" she drawled seductively against my ear, hot breath giving me shivers. _

_I nodded dumbly. _

"_Alright then..." she murmured, tangling a hand into my hair and pulling me in for a kiss._

_Our mouths met hotly, heated and desperate._

_She sucked on my lower lip and I felt the heat spread through my lower stomach. I moaned gutturally against her smooth, cool lips and began rocking harder onto her thigh. _

_Our bodies kept moving to the music, now both teasing to see who would break first in this erotic dance. _

_Dropping her other hand from my hip to my arse, she squeezed gently and thrust up lightly. _

"_Unf..."_

_Hearing her moan that purely guttural sound into my mouth caused me to lose it. I tore my mouth away from her kiss swollen lips and began sucking and biting her neck._

"_Rachel...uh...I think..."_

_The hand tangled in my locks dropped to the hem of my shirt before slipping under and lightly clawing my abdomen. _

"_Rachel," Quinn purred, "I want you..."_

_To punctuate her words she cupped my breast, squeezed my arse and pulled me down hard onto her muscled thigh. _

"_Fuck!" _

_The HBIC growled at my obscenity and in that moment I knew there was nothing sexier than hearing that animalistic sound ripped from Quinn's lips with her close to coming undone all over me._

* * *

"Uh!" I jerked awake, face flushed and damp with sweat.

I took a second to control my breathing, coming in fast pants as dredges of the dream still lingered in the forefront of my mind.

"What's happening to me..?" I wondered aloud, hands shaking as I desperately tried to gather my thoughts enough to make sense of last night and my dream.

'I cheated on Finn, oh God, oh God, oh my God.'

I was nearly frantic as memories of the party came back to me. Memories of me and Quinn. Memories of what had happened and just _who_ with.

What happened at Noah's party could be excused, Finn was there and it was all in the name of good fun, there was nothing secretive or sober about that night.

Last night though, well, that was a completely different story. Last night I hadn't been drunk, hell I hadn't even had _one_ drink! Dancing with Quinn for the purposes of getting rid of that Neanderthal was within the bounds of still being a 'good girlfriend', that was fine. Kissing her, wanting to, _needing_ to...

'Oh Godddd...I cheated on Finn.'

I quickly sat up in bed and put my head between my knees, taking deep breaths to keep from hyperventilating.

'And I liked it, I was sober and have Finn and don't like girls like _that_ but I _liked_ it!'

I continued rocking, frantically trying to make sense of it all.

As the endless questions mercilessly bombarded my mind I couldn't help the hot tears that began.

'What's going on...what's happening to me? I don't understand...What if I don't love Finn..?'

A sharp pinch of fear griped my heart at the thought.

'That's not right, I do love Finn, I've always loved Finn!'

I remembered the boy's sheepish smile, his broad shoulders and frame that swallowed me up and protected me from the world, his own sweet way of showing he cared and the way he said 'Rach' with _so_ much affection.

"I do love Finn..." I muttered, tears finally slowing and breath becoming more rhythmic.

Finally having calmed considerably, I stopped rocking and sat up with my back against my bed head.

* * *

And then Rachel did what she did best, she focused on the most pressing problem and ignored anything that didn't make sense to her in favour of what she had always wanted and believed in. Right now, the pressing problem was the filthy house she had to clean before her parents got home and grounded her until her 20th birthday. And right now, the thing that did make sense was the stability and love she found in her relationship with Finn.

The fading heat between her thighs and faint phantom taste of orange Lifesavers was completely irrelevant.

* * *

Santana rubbed her throbbing temples as she picked up the last empty beer can.

"Donnnne!"

"Oh no you don't!" Quinn snapped, walking up to the Latina and thrusting a mop towards her.

"You're responsible for this mess and we're going to clean it up—"

"But it's already clean—"

"—to Berry's standards!"

Santana's shoulders slumped as she accepted the mop and sulked off towards the kitchen.

Satisfied, Quinn sprayed some more window cleaner onto the living room mirror and continued scrubbing.

Across the room Brittany put away the vacuum cleaner and began polishing wooden surfaces, happily humming to herself as she worked despite the early hour.

After working quietly for a few minutes Quinn awkwardly broke the silence. "Hey Britt...?"

"Yes, Q?"

"What's S's angle"

"Huh?" The oblivious Cheerio looked at Quinn from over her shoulder.

Rubbing persistently on a stubborn smudge, Quinn refused to meet her eyes and tried again. "Why did Santana throw a party at Ra—Berry's house?"

"Oh! She wanted to make Rachel angry...realllllly angry," Brittany paused to think, "but I don't know why, that seems mean..."

Quinn frowned as she tried to understand the Latina's scheming.

"I think it had something to do with helping you get with Rachel though," Brittany beamed.

Quinn gawked at the blonde. For a supposed attempt to help Quinn get into the brunette's good graces, Santana was going about it in a very strange, misguided way.

"...and then I said we should handcuff them together until they have sex!"

Quinn quickly snapped her attention back to what Brittany was saying. "_No_, Brittany," she said sternly.

The other Cheerio pouted and looked slightly downtrodden. "I was only trying to help, I think you and Rachel would be like, super hot together."

Feeling guilty the HBIC made her way across the room and gave her friend a quick hug.

"Thanks, B. But let me try a few more things before we go with that idea, okay?"

"Okay, Quinn."

* * *

This officially sucked.

Not only had she been cleaning Berry's house for the past three hours but she had been cleaning Berry's house throughout the _entire night_ for the past three hours, without ANY sleep! At first still drunk and more recently with a hangover!

"Stupid Berry, having dumb high standards for house cleanliness," the Latina muttered as she finished drying the kitchen tiles with the mop Quinn had forced upon her earlier.

"Things I do to help Q, stupid preggers, not just fucking Berry in a closet where they'd be smothered by the lack of oxygen and UST."

Santana kept muttering to herself as she finished cleaning the kitchen floor before finally putting away the mop. Satisfied the house was now beyond spotless, the Latina stretched and cracked her back, checking the time as she did so.

'5:47am' glared back at her in angry red from the oven clock.

Santana groaned, slumping against the counter and giving herself a few minutes rest before she went into the living room to get the hell out of here with Brittany and Quinn.

Just then, she heard soft footsteps coming down the stairs and a dwarfish figure walk timidly into the kitchen.

Santana smirked, although last night's party had been a huge success in her book, it couldn't hurt to further solidify her plan with some extra effort this morning.

"Hello Berry," the Latina purred, slinking up to the pyjama clad girl.

Rachel jumped, obviously expecting an empty kitchen.

"Santana!"

"Hey baby, how are you this morning?" she asked, placing her hands on Rachel's hips and leaning in to nibble on the brunette's earlobe.

"I'm—what are you _doing_?"

Santana chuckled inwardly, "what I've been wanting to do all night, mmmm, you taste _so_ good..."

Rachel quickly pushed the girl away. "Santana, it is in my opinion apparent that you are still drunk. Now I have the good humour and understanding to let this behaviour slide but kindly keep your tongue and hands to yourself in the future!"

Santana blinked at the girl owlishly. "You're so sexy when you rant."

The diva's eyes widened and she quickly rushed out of the kitchen, leaving the still 'drunk' girl behind.

Watching the brunette go, Santana laughed quietly to herself and congratulated herself on a job well done.

* * *

Rachel walked into the living room, fully intent on cleaning up and avoiding the Latina in her kitchen for as long as possible. Maybe she could convince Puck to wake up early and remove her...

In her newly woken and now slightly disturbed state, what the diva had failed to notice was how spotless her kitchen was. Upon entering the living room however, Rachel gasped as she saw the room looking cleaner than she had ever seen it.

Eyes sweeping over the polished surfaces and tidy floor, her gaze finally settled on the two tired blonde Cheerios currently sitting on her couch.

Hearing her gasp, Quinn's eyes quickly shot to the source of the sound and landed on the diva. She watched as Rachel took in the room's appearance and finally pieced together what must have happened after she had gone to sleep.

"Hey," Quinn said, standing and trying to make eye contact with the brunette to gage her reaction.

"...hello...Quinn..." Rachel said awkwardly, stepping back minutely and rubbing the side of her neck.

The HBIC frowned. She hadn't expected more strange behaviour like that of last night from the diva this morning. Quinn figured the events from the prior evening must have finally gotten to the girl when she hurriedly said her goodnight and left Quinn alone in the room. After a good night's rest and waking to a now stress-free day though, the blonde was puzzled by Rachel's residual awkwardness and oddly quiet demeanour.

"Hey Rachel!" Brittany squealed, full of energy despite no sleep, and bounced over to hug the diva.

"I'm sorry we made you angry last night, but Quinn made us stay all night until we cleaned everything up!"

The blonde in question flushed at Brittany's directness and turned her face before she began blushing or something equally embarrassing.

"Thank you, Brittany...I...um, I really appreciate it...but uh, if you don't mind I'd really like some time alone now."

"Okay," the blonde said, picking up her keys and walking towards the front door where Quinn now stood.

"Santy, we're leaving!" Brittany yelled.

"Coming!" the Latina replied, walking out of the kitchen and lingering near Rachel. "And you could be too..." she whispered in the shorter girl's ear, slapping her arse as she walked by and grinning at the indignant squawk behind her.

* * *

**AN: double-length chapter! I've been so overwhelmed by how much support this fic is getting I got kind of carried away with this chapter but hoped you all wouldn't mind, lol. I honestly thought this fic would be three or four chapters max but its kind of taken on a life of its own...I know what the end point is but there's a lot along the way (apparently). Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this extra long update and thank you all for the insightful, funny and encouraging reviews :o)**


	17. Chapter 17

Finally alone, Rachel sat down heavily on the couch to collect herself and plan her day. It was only 6am so she still had several hours to kill before meeting up with Finn for lunch and a movie. Deciding that some routine and familiarity would do her good, she got up and headed back towards the kitchen for some breakfast before hopping on her elliptical.

* * *

Five hours later the brunette had finished her work-out, showered, gotten dressed and done all her homework for the coming week. Rachel Berry felt centred and confident again. The refreshed diva grabbed her purse and car keys before heading towards the front door. Giving herself a final encouraging grin in the mirror by the door, she let herself out and drove to the football field.

* * *

Arriving just as the boys were emerging from the showers, Rachel felt slightly disappointed she didn't get to see them in their uniforms.

'Those shoulder and chest pads...' she smiled to herself, biting her lip.

"Hey, Rach!"

"Oh, hello, Finn," the startled diva beamed up at her boyfriend as he got in the passenger side.

"How was practise?" she asked, starting the engine.

"Good," he nodded, "I think my arms are getting stronger from all those exercises Coach makes us do."

Rachel glanced at the boy's arms.

"I think you're right," she smiled coyly, lightly tracing her finger along his bicep as they waited at a red light. Finn grinned proudly.

* * *

After a pleasant lunch where the two chatted about school, Glee, Finn's practise and when Rachel's parents were due home, they decided to skip going to the movies and just borrow some to watch at Rachel's house instead.

"I've heard this movie's really funny," Finn said as he handed Rachel a DVD case with 'Step Brothers' written across the front.

"I can't say that I've ever heard of it but I'm more than willing to keep an open mind about it. Broadening one's textual exposure is always a positive thing and this is not a film I would normally gravitate towards."

Putting the DVD in the player and pressing 'play', the diva quickly scurried back to where Finn lay on the couch as the opening scenes began.

Lying down in front of him, Rachel smiled as she felt the boy wrap a strong arm around her midsection and pull her gently into his chest.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Rachel wanted to kill herself.

This was undoubtedly one of the worst movies she had seen within the past few years. The only possible thing that could make the experience worse was if zombies were somehow involved.

Behind her, Finn laughed every five minutes.

"This movie's awesome!"

Rachel looked up at Finn from over her shoulder. She smiled fondly at her boyfriend's amusement and happy expression. Turning back to the film she tuned in just in time to see one of the main characters get hit in the crotch by the other as two near middle aged, man-child men fought. Rachel cringed subtly—

"Oh my God, yes! Hahahaha, right in the balls!"

—yep, she definitely wanted to kill herself.

* * *

_Finally_ the film ended. Rachel and Finn stayed lying on the couch, the brunette now on her back looking up at Finn on his side beside her.

"I can't believe you didn't like it though, it was so funny."

"I'm sorry but I don't find immature, male oriented humour with subpar plot and _bad singing_ at all enjoyable."

Finn chuckled, "that's alright. That's why we got two movies right? We'll watch yours next."

The diva gave the boy a sweet 'thank-you' kiss, sighing happily when they parted.

"So you never told me what Santana's surprise was?"

The diva groaned, covering her face with her hands as she reluctantly remembered the party.

"What's wrong?"

Rachel's fingers spilt apart and she looked at Finn through the cracks. "I've got to tell you something and I can only hope you'll let me explain the whole story to you before you react or get mad...okay?"

Finn frowned but nodded.

* * *

"—and so she kissed me but it was only to get rid of that guy who kept pestering me and wouldn't _leave me alone_! I hope you're not mad, she didn't mean anything by it and it was over before I could really register that it had begun."

Finn stared hard at the armrest of the couch, eyebrows drawn together and jaw tight with restrained anger.

"...Finn?"

Placing a hand on his chest, Rachel watched Finn's face calm as he turned his eyes towards her.

"It's okay. I mean Santana's a bitch but let's face it, throwing parties is one of the things she's kind of known for so I can't say I'm that surprised."

"And Quinn?"

The boy flinched slightly, "it's cool."

Rachel sat up to face him more fully. "Are you sure? I honestly didn't even think about it at the time and only realised after when all the chaos was over that I technically cheated on you," the diva trailed off and bowed her head, eyes watering at the thought of ever hurting her boyfriend like that.

"Hey, it's okay, really." Finn lifted the girl's head up by placing a finger under her chin. "I'm actually...glad...Quinn was there to help you, who knows what you would have done to that guy otherwise."

The diva let out a watery laugh and smiled weakly at him.

"And besides, I know there wasn't any reason besides that for what happened and I'm glad you told me, Rachel."

"There wasn't'," she emphatically agreed. "You can even ask Quinn if you'd like, she can tell you exactly what happened and how she stopped me from lunging at him."

Wrapping the diva up into his arms, Finn pulled her onto his lap and affectionately kissed her neck. "I know. And I might talk to Quinn on Monday actually, _thank_ her.."

"I love you."

He looked down at the girl looking at him with honest, expressive eyes.

"I love you too."

* * *

Rachel was happy to discover the rest of her Saturday went by smoothly. After watching one more movie she and Finn spent some time chatting and laughing in between light kisses and heavier make out sessions. By the end of the day as she watched the boy leave her house the diva felt at peace and content with the world.

The party and especially all this nonsense with Quinn wasn't good for her. The blonde was throwing her off, and since they had never been friends before, Rachel decided to avoid the blonde entirely for awhile and figured this task would be a relatively easy one. Bad things just seemed to happen whenever she was around Quinn.

The diva's Sunday however had been another day littered with random acts of strangeness largely due to one Santana Lopez. All day Rachel had been receiving text messages from Santana that ranged from slightly suggestive; **'Hey Rachel, can't wait to continue our Glee assignment Monday afternoon ;)'**, to overtly sexual; **'Berry baby, tell me, are you as loud in bed as you are on stage at Sex-tionals?'**, to downright weird; **'did I ever tell you I'm an amazing cook? No? Well come over and taste my taco, Mami!'**

Rachel shuddered and quickly snapped her phone shut as she read that last one. She threw the device away as if burnt and slid underneath her blankets.

'What on Earth has gotten into Santana?' she mused, 'probably another elaborate Cheerio prank.' With that glum conclusion Rachel turned off the lights and decided to avoid Santana as well as Quinn as much as possible for the next few weeks.

* * *

**AN: hey guys, sorry if this chapter was a bit dull/too Finchel for your tastes (it hurts me too) but it really was necessary for what I've got planned; _trust me_, I've never done this before. Next chapter Santana's plan is fully revealed/explained, don't worry if you don't really get it now, you're not supposed to :) Anywho, you know the deal, reviews are welcome and make me squeal like a kid on crack and sorry for any incoherence (it's 4am and I haven't slept properly in three nights or so, I really wanted to get this chaper out asap and move the story on!)**


	18. Chapter 18

Santana Lopez was on a mission. She was growing impatient and today was the day she would 'seal the deal', so to speak, and achieve what she had been trying to since the first Glee meeting a few weeks ago.

Step one had been regular-level, pissing Berry off while working on their Glee assignment at her house.

Step two had been the party. Overhearing the brunette's conversation with Quinn just before she went to sleep and her avoidance of her the next morning though, let the Latina know it was time to step up her game. Big time.

She didn't want to have to resort to these measures, it nearly made her physically ill to even think about it! But this was for Q dammit and as much as she hated that blonde bitch, Q was still her girl and Santana helped her friends...albeit in subtle, at face-value counterproductive ways (she still had a fucking reputation to up hold!)

Anyway, so yeah, Santana stepped up her game. The final phase in her plan was simple; awkward. sexual. advances.

In the kitchen the morning after the party, slapping Berry's arse on her way out, the lame, crude text messages; all her efforts would come to fruition by Glee this afternoon. That she was sure of it.

So when Santana Lopez saw Rachel Berry walk into the doorway of the hall Monday morning, she prepared herself to deal the final blow.

* * *

Rachel walked into school as chirpy as ever this fine Monday morning. So far she had yet to see Quinn, or Santana for that matter, since Saturday and after a wonderful weekend with her boyfriend. She was looking forward to a normal week at school filled with tests to prepare for, Glee song choices to consider and her plethora of extracurricular activities.

Suddenly her arm was sharply pulled. Within seconds her body was trapped, pinned against the closed door of her math classroom by a dark haired Cheerio. Rachel saw the vision of her nice, normal week get shot to hell.

"Hi Berry," the Latina purred, rubbing her enhanced chest against Rachel's.

The diva gasped, "Santana! What are you doing?"

"Soon you, hopefully," a lick to the girl's neck, "I've been up all night thinking about you, Berry, your legs, your arse, your lips and especially your mouth," she emphasised her point by roughly sucking the girl's pulse point, "and tonight, while we work on our 'Glee assignment' at your house, I don't think I'll have to _imagine_ anymor—"

With a surprising amount of strength Rachel pushed the Cheerio off and stared at her, mouth agape.

"Are you insane?" she hissed.

"What?" Santana inquired innocently.

Rachel continued to stare at the cheerleader with wide eyes and a mixture of shock and incredulousness across her face.

"What? What! What do you think, Santana?"

The Latina bit back a smirk, so far so good.

"I could excuse your behaviour after the party, which I still haven't forgiven you for by the way, as being alcohol fuelled poor judgement! I even chalked up the texts as some kind of strange Cheerio plot to humiliate or otherwise embarrass me but I've come to the rather distressing and disturbing conclusion that you actually wish to engage in...in...in _sexual activities_ with me—"

"You're _so _sexy, so passionate; I bet you could fuck for hour—"

"Santana! Are you _listening_ to what I'm saying?"  
The Latina threw her a flirty, mock-chastised look from beneath her lashes and bit her lip.

Rachel anxiously ran a hand through her hair before continuing. "And while I'm flattered...I suppose, I wish to take this opportunity to make it _abundantly _clear that no such activities will _ever_ happen between us, now or in the future. Now, I hope you can respect that and we can work on our Gle—"

"Your boobs look fantastic in that shirt," Santana mused, "nowww I know why you're called 'Berry'! So juicy and—"

"Goodbye, Santana!"

Rachel quickly escaped the classroom and briskly shot off down the hallway, as fast as her legs could carry her.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the classroom Santana smirked widely. She sat against one of the desks and waited.

A few minutes later the door reopened as Brittany made her way into the classroom.

"How'd it go, San?"

Tugging the blonde closer Santana spread her legs a little and pulled Brittany between them.

"Perfect. I have no doubt that by this afternoon everything will be exactly how we planned."

Brittany grinned and gave the brunette a quick kiss on her temple.

"I did what you asked me to with Mr. Schue, I've been talking to him all week and for an hour this morning. He seems a bit jumpy now whenever he sees me now..." Brittany trailed off.

Santana rubbed Brittany's hipbones through the material of her Cheerios uniform and looked up at the tall blonde. "Don't worry, B. By the time Glee starts everything will be the way it was originally supposed to be. Now," Santana said, hand snaking up to pull the zipper on the blonde's Cheerio top, "we still have a few minutes before class starts."

Brittany giggled and forgot all about Mr. Schue.

* * *

Quinn Fabray was having a perfectly uneventful start to her school week. That is, until her locker door was slammed shut and she was met with the face of one angry Finn Hudson.

Quinn raised an eyebrow at the boy's seething expression. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, you can!"

Quinn coolly regarded the boy and waited for him to elaborate.

"I know what you did at Santana's 'party', with _my_ girlfriend, and I'm telling you to back off!"

Finn took a step closer in what he presumably thought was an intimidating fashion. Quinn calmly waited until he finished his little outburst. She could already see a few jocks with slushies nearby, eager and ready to do the HBIC's bidding in order to win her favour or a date if they were lucky.

"This is your first and lasting warning, Quinn, Rachel's dating me so stay away from her!" and with that the tall boy angrily turned around and stalked off.

Quinn smirked to herself, 'poor Finnocence.'

* * *

During lunch Brittany, Santana and Quinn decided they wanted a break from McKinley and drove to a nearby cafe with edible food and decent coffee.

"So how was the rest of your weekend, Q?" Brittany asked, happily munching on a big choc-chip muffin.

"It was alright, I prepared some new Cheerio routines we can try out at practise and spent some time with mum. She's on another 'mother-daughter' kick."

Santana rolled her eyes, face half hidden by her mug of strong coffee. "Oh please, bitch thinks a bit of Scrabble makes up for 'oh hey, soz about kicking you out while you were preggers and making you homeless, lols jk.'"

Quinn raised an eyebrow at the Latina but said nothing, understanding the girl's protective anger.

"What about you guys?" Quinn asked after a moment.

"Me and S went to the park to chase butterflies!"

Santana choked on her coffee as Quinn laughed openly, amused at how utterly whipped her friend was.

"Wouldn't be laughing if you knew B's tongue can move faster than a butterfly's wings, would you?"

The HBIC sobered immediately. "Okay first of all, ew, I don't need to hear that. And secondly, no more talk about last weekend."

The trio sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes with Brittany occasionally feeding a piece of muffin to Santana.

"This morning was fun," Quinn said sarcastically. "Finn gave me a 'warning' to stay away from Rachel."

Santana snickered and Brittany frowned.

"I don't like when Finn's angry, I feel sorry for chairs."

"Looks like Finnocence can't take a little competition," Santana smirked.

"Chairs are people too!"

"Maybe there would be some if she could actually look at me while we're in the same room," Quinn said frustrated.

"Do you mean you, S?"

"What B?"

"When you said competition, that's like, for Rachel right? So does that mean you since you asked her to 'eat your taco' and gave her a hickey this morning?"  
"WHAT?" Quinn dropped the melt she had been holding to stare at the Latina with an alarmed and pissed off expression.

Santana cringed. "Uh, no...B...that's not—not what I meant. I meant, uh, Q's Finn's competition...and I did say that, to Berry, yes but um...oh look! Class starts in ten minutes we better go guys, chop chop!"

And with that the Latina hauled arse out of there and was already halfway to the car by the time the other two, confused Cheerios stood to follow.

"SANTANA LOPEZ, GET YOUR ARSE BACK HERE AND EXPLAIN WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED...YOU ARE _NOT _HELPING!"

* * *

William Schuester was a quiet man, a good man (or at least he tried to be), so when not one but two of his students spent several hours trying to convince him to change his mind on what he thought was a valuable exercise he became frustrated.

But after being hassled by Brittany _all _week and cornered by Rachel on his way to his office this morning, he had just about cracked and was willing to do what was necessary to end the madness.

Today's method of torture for example, started this morning before school had even begun as Rachel gave him an hour long speech on why it was "absolutely necessary!" for him to stop her and Santana from being partners on their Glee assignment. At first he had been firm, stood by his decision that Rachel had to work with Santana because that was the whole point...but then came the flash cards...anddd the diagrams...annnnd the posters. So Will told the girl he'd see what he could do and thanked God he didn't have a class to teach first period because it only had five minutes left anyway.

Then came Brittany. Again. Not only had the girl been pestering him during school hours about not being paired with Santana but also on the weekends, during lunch break, before school, during study period and after school. Today, she began her interpretive dance to express why she and Santana should be partnered together for Glee when he snapped.

"Okay! Just...I'll see you in Glee, Brittany, bye!" then practically ran away from the now beaming girl.

* * *

"Settle down guys, quiet please," Mr. Schue walked into Glee a few minutes late.

"Before we start I need to talk to you about your assignment. Now as you know you've had some time to work on getting to know your partner these past few weeks and your performance of the song you've chosen to describe them is due next week...with one exception."

The Gleeks began murmuring amongst themselves about which partnership had failed.

"After...recent events...and certain circumstances, Santana is no longer paired with Rachel. Instead, Santana and Brittany are now partners."

"Yay!" Brittany exclaimed, jumping up from her seat and clapping rapidly. Santana smirked triumphantly.

"I heard Santana threatened Mr. Schue with a knife—"

"That's nothing! I heard Brittany set up a tent outside his house with 'FREE SANTANA' painted on the sides—"

"That one actually happened," Santana nodded, leaning forward between Kurt and Mercedes.

"...I trust you two know each other well enough so one week to choose and practise your songs will be long enough?" Mr. Schue asked.

Both girls nodded.

At the front of the room Rachel let out a quiet breath of relief. She wasn't working with Santana. She was free! Things had worked out perfectl—

"And that of course means Rachel, you'll now be working with Quinn."

"...wai—what?"

"No!"

"Finn, please calm down!" Mr. Schue turned back to the diva, "I know you two aren't friends...but you'll be given the original amount of time to work on your assignment and won't have to perform next week. I think this could really be good for you guys."

As Rachel stared numbly and wide eyed at Mr. Schue and Finn snarled at the turn of events, Quinn sat in the back row grinning happily.

Once he began the lesson the blonde leant over and gave her friend a peck on the cheek, "thanks, S."

* * *

**AN: and now you know what Santana's plan was all along! Also, I've got a confession to make, this extra long/est chapter was a bit of a bribe...I'm going away for just under a month to Vietnam and Thailand so I won't be able to update for a little while...I'm sorry! This will very likely be the last chapter until mid Feb unless I manage a quick one before Monday but no promises. **

**AN2: Question, in the next chapter would you like to see more of what Brittany/Rachel did to convince Mr. Schue or shall I continue on towards the Faberry goodness? And would you like to have the scene where the other pairings sing a song to describe their partner in next week's Glee included somewhere? Also, any suggestions of what you'd like to see/not see are very welcome!**

**AN3: Finally, I'm so glad I've managed to convert some of you to Faberry/femslash fics! Your reviews make me smile every morning I read them and I appreciate our mutual hatred of Finn and love for Santana (she's undoubtedly the most fun to write). **


	19. Chapter 19

"Oh my God did you see Finn's face? I thought he was about to have an aneurism!"

"I hear you, baby—"

"There's some serious drama coming!" Kurt squealed.

Mercedes nodded. "I know Quinn, she looked way too happy about working with Rachel."

Kurt gasped, "do you think she's trying to _woo_ Rachel?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes at the boy, "I don't know if we'd call it 'woo'ing so much as wants in her pants but yeah. I've seen that look before, she's decided she wants something and she's going to go for it—"

"But Finn!" Kurt exclaimed dramatically, clutching Mercedes' forearm.

"Finn...better watch his girl," the diva shrugged.

Kurt nodded sagely and the pair focused back on the dance moves they were supposed to be learning from Brittany.

* * *

Rachel waited anxiously for Glee to finish. In her seat she could practically feel the waves of irritation and indignation coming from Finn. As for Quinn, the brunette dared not look behind her to gage the blonde's reaction. Rachel's plan to avoid the girl at all costs was now impossible and she was more than a little nervous and anxious herself.

Finally Glee ended and as the diva slowly stood Finn stepped in front of her.

"I don't want you working with Quinn," he declared.

Rachel sighed.

"Finn...I don't think I have a choice," the boy frowned. "Quinn is the _last_ person I would want to work with in Glee but you heard Mr. Schue, I don't think he'll change his mind."

"But Rachel, Quinn's up to...never mind, just if..._anything_...happens, let me know? I don't want Quinn messing with you."

Rachel smiled, "I will."

* * *

Walking out the doors of McKinley High, Quinn Fabray was gleeful. The head cheerleader had an extra bounce in her step as she smiled blindingly at the world. She should have known not to question Santana's plotting, though often times insane, there was no disputing the girl could scheme. Working with Rachel on the Glee assignment would be perfect. Spending time with the brunette, discussing things the diva was clearly passionate about (like music, for example), discussing these things in the diva's house...in her bedroom...in her bed...

'Snap out of it, Fabray!' mentally shaking her head she slid into the driver's seat of her car.

After Mr. Schue's announcement of the new pairing Quinn quickly checked what sort of reaction Finn was having. The HBIC was pleased to note proverbial steam pouring from the boy's ears. By the end of Glee though, as the Cheerio picked up her bag and made her way towards the door she saw something which made her sneer, Rachel smiling gratefully at Finn and hugging his midsection.

She by no means had any sort of deep feelings for the brunette, let alone desires to actually _date_ the girl but after Puck's party Quinn couldn't deny her strong attraction towards the diva. Now when she looked at Rachel, she couldn't help herself as her eyes raked over the brunette's nicely toned legs, lingered on her very kissable lips and her fingers itched to bury themselves in her thick, soft hair.

Yes, Quinn had decided she had to have one Rachel Berry and getting Finnelky riled up was a definite perk.

Ha. Finn.

"Oh he is so going down..." she muttered to herself.

Would she get Rachel? Yes. Would she piss off Finn in the process? Most definitely. Would she have fun doing it? Abso-fucking-lutely.

* * *

In her bedroom across town the tiny diva stalked around her room quickly. For the better part of the past hour the brunette had been pacing, mind speeding through possible solutions only to dismiss them just as quickly having found their flaws. Normally she would pride herself on her professionalism but this time Rachel Berry was panicked. Working with Quinn could only lead to bad things. Things Rachel shouldn't think about, things she shouldn't question and things she _definitely _shouldn't do. It wasn't as though Rachel held any sort of affectionate feelings towards the blonde, Quinn just...confused her. Or rather, her reaction to Quinn confused her.

Although she was quite certain she didn't harbour any sort of longing or crush towards the Cheerio Rachel couldn't deny that she did feel _something_ when around the blonde. Her body...her _senses_ became sharper. When Quinn was in the room the diva subconsciously tracked her movements so precisely that at any time she would know exactly where the HBIC was. That in itself wasn't a particularly new skill; Rachel had developed quicker reflexes while around the blonde years ago. In the event of a new Cheerio plot or slushie attack, the brunette found it helped to stay aware. What was new was the shot of energy that sped up her spine when Quinn entered a room, the swoop in her stomach when the blonde would make unexpected eye contact or her inability to stop staring at the cheerleader's lips...or jaw line...or skir—

"No!"

Suddenly the diva came to an abrupt stop.

"Why should I be worried? I am Rachel Barbara Berry," Rachel stood up on her bed to dramatically continue her monologue, "and any Glee assignment remains a task which I am more than capable of completing to an above satisfactory level! And to do this, I need a strategy!" she announced, index finger pointing towards the ceiling in triumph.

Hastily hopping off her mattress and walking over to her desk she began to dictate.

"Rule number one," the diva wrote, "no eye-contact exceeding the duration of two or more seconds is under any circumstances permitted with Quinn Fabray whilst working on our assignment. Rule number two..."

* * *

Finn angrily threw the football to Puck, caught it, and then hurled it back.

Quinn was partnered with Rachel *_toss_*

Quinn and Rachel *_toss_*

Quinn *_toss_*

Rachel *_**toss**_*

Quinn AND Rachel *_**TOSS**_—

"Would you quit it?"

Snapped out of his reverie Finn looked over to Puck.

Rubbing his left hand the mohawked boy dropped the football and walked towards the locker room. "When you're done trying to kill me with a football and want to deal with whatever it is you need to deal with come see me and do it properly—"

"Sorry, man—"

"—with an Xbox marathon, alcohol and no discussion of feelings!" Puck yelled over his shoulder before disappearing from view.

Walking over to retrieve the ball Finn tried calm down.

'Okay, so they're working together for Glee, no big deal. Quinn's definitely up to something but I talked to her earlier today and she seemed to get the hint. I'll just be sure to watch her extra closely and I'll make sure she doesn't do anything to Rachel.

He nodded to himself as he made the decision and felt proud of being such a good boyfriend.

Feeling considerably calmer and having released his irritation via pigskin missile, the tall quarterback headed home.

* * *

**AN: and I'm back! First up it was awesome to see the continued trickle of 'favourite story'/'author alerts' etc continue while I was overseas. Secondly by vote we'll be continuing with Faberry progressions and forgetting about the rest of the Glee club's songs/Rachel and Brittany's antics (which is good because I actually hadn't thought of either, lol). **

**AN2: question, what do you think should happen with the Rachel/Santana dynamic now? Now that Santana's gotten what she wanted she has no reason to be blatantly sexual around Rachel anymore, though I do find it quite fun to write and figured her character wouldn't mind continuing to screw with Rachel's head for kicks. So should I continue with that or go back to hostility between Rachel and Santana?**

**AN3: from this point on I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing! Um. I know where I'm ending up with this story but it's like an instruction manual with 'step 3: insert slot B into knotch F' and then skipping to 'step 20: you now have a study desk!' ...no I don't! So uh yeah, suggestions are welcome and bare with me as I fumble my way through the rest of this, lol...sorry...in advance. Anywho, I'll stop prattling on now, hope you all enjoyed this quick character check chapter and reviews are welcome :o)**

**(AN4: absolute last thing I swear! Happy Fair Day to all the Aussie readers, get excited for Mardi Gras parade!)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A qucik AN, warpedsolutions** **your reviews made me blush! I encourage your crazy and would very much like as many or as few reviews as you felt comfortable giving, lol. This chapter is for you.**

**

* * *

**

As Rachel closed the door of her locker she felt someone breeze up behind her.

"Hey Berry," Quinn purred, lips dangerously close to the diva's ear.

Rachel whirled around only to find herself inches from the blonde.

"Quinn! What are you...um, doing here?" she stammered, back pinned to her locker.

Quinn allowed her sharp hazel eyes to bore into the diva's nervous ones. She licked her lips slowly and relished the way Rachel's gaze immediately dropped to track the movement.

"I'm here to discuss our Glee assignment," Quinn began conversationally, resting her right hand on the locker besides Rachel's head.

The diva swallowed thickly as she realised she was effectively trapped beneath the HBIC and felt her body beginning to react already.

"W-what about it?"

"We need to get to know each other. More intimately..." Quinn smirked.

Rachel flushed at the implication and cleared her throat awkwardly. "O-of course. Would you like to come over this afternoon at 5pm to engage in such social activities which lend themselves to better knowing the personality and temperament of another?"

The blonde raised an eyebrow before leaning in and whispering throatily, "I'd love to."

She let their bodies press together briefly before pushing herself off the diva's locker and beginning to walk down the hallway, tossing a cheeky wink over her shoulder as she left.

* * *

Down the corridor Finn stood fuming. He watched Rachel remain stationary for a good minute, cheeks flushed and slumped against her locker.

Did he not _just _tell Quinn to back off?

He knew that technically she couldn't, what with the Glee assignment, but Finn was pretty sure that kind of behaviour was uncalled for!

Beside him Puck stood grinning quietly to himself. 'That was so hot,' he thought happily. Already a plethora of images assaulted his mind; Quinn and Rachel in the girl's locker room after school, Quinn in her bra and Cheerio's skirt, Rachel already waiting for her in the shower, nake—

"Mr. Puckerman! If you don't get into this classroom in the next five seconds, detention!"

* * *

The last period of the day saw Rachel Berry in the choir room. Although the diva generally used her free periods to supplement her study and get a jump start on her homework, the brunette needed the distraction and calm being on stage offered her.

A few ballads later she felt much better. Calm and with a new sense of perspective Rachel decided that if any more 'inappropriate' moments occurred this afternoon with Quinn, she would simply talk to the blonde and ask her to desist in her behaviour and advances.

That and her checked and edited list of rules of the 'do's' and 'don't's while in the sole company of Quinn Fabray was safeguard enough.

* * *

At exactly 4:58pm the doorbell to the Berry household rang. Rushing down the stairs Rachel opened the front door to reveal the HBIC as she'd never seen her before. Having changed from her Cheerio's uniform Quinn now stood on the diva's doorstep with her hair down, wearing jeans and a simple yet form fitting shirt ('which displays a nice amount of cleavage' the diva noted before mentally chastising herself).

"Quinn! Hello, hi! Um, come in?"

The blonde raised a perfectly sculpted brow before smirking slightly and stepping into the hallway.

A stifling silence fell over them and the brunette began to fidget. Desperate for something to break the tension Rachel quickly offered the girl a drink or some food but to her dismay Quinn declined both offers and there was nothing left to do but lead the blonde upstairs to her bedroom so they could 'get to know each other better'...God, that sounded dirty even in her _mind_!

"So Berry, what do you want to do?" Quinn asked, thoroughly amused by the diva's uncharacteristically nervous and jumpy behaviour.

"I, uh, hadn't really thought that far ahead to be honest..." Rachel mumbled.

"Are you telling me that _the_ Rachel Berry doesn't have a plan?"

Rachel averted her eyes quickly. "Well, maybe we can just talk for a little while," Rachel began, determinedly fixing her gaze a metre to Quinn's left, "since this is our first meeting—"

Quinn took a step to the left. Rachel's eyes met hers for a second before darting back to the right.

"—our first...meeting...and um conversing is often—"

Just as quickly as the diva had diverted her gaze the blonde shot back to the right, brow now creased in puzzlement.

"—is often a good way to gain insight and information about one's—"  
"Berry."

"Hmm?" Rachel asked, now looking at the ceiling.

Quinn bit her lip to keep from laughing and took a few steps towards the brunette.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why won't you look at me?"

"I—I have no idea what you're talking about, Quinn. I am looking at you, see" '_one Mississippi, two Mississippi—_

"There! You did it again, you just looked away!"

Rachel laughed nervously, completely missing the devilish smile spreading across the HBIC's lips.

"Do I make you nervous, Rachel?" Quinn asked, voice suddenly an octave lower.

"No!" the diva squeaked.

"Alright. Then...look. at. me..." Quinn placed her index finger under the diva's chin and guided her head until their eyes met.

As soon as dark brown met hazel the tension sizzled into the air as sparks practically flew between them. Quinn's intense gaze silently goaded the diva, drawing her out while looking deep into the brunette. Rachel's breath caught as she felt the blonde peel away her layers and look into her, all her fronts and pretences stripped.

Unconsciously Quinn took a step forward, body now inches from Rachel's. The finger on her chin slowly slid up the diva's jaw line.

Rachel's eyes slipped shut. She felt Quinn's finger trace her jaw before the hand buried itself into her hair and pulled her gently closer—

***_KNOCK KNOCK_***

"Girls?" a muffled voice yelled from outside Rachel's door.

Quicker than if they had both been burnt the girls sprang apart.

As the door opened Rachel's dad poked his head inside.

"Hi," he smiled at Quinn.

Quickly putting her mask back on Quinn smiled back politely. "Mr. Berry," she nodded.

"I just wanted to check whether Quinn would be joining us for dinner? I'm making tofu black bean stir-fry."

"I think she's busy actuall—"

"I'd love to!"

Both girls said simultaneously.

Mr. Berry gave them a strange smile before nodding and replying "great, it's just about done so come down when you're ready," and closing the door once again.

* * *

**AN: two updates in a few days, I'm totally on a roll here. I don't know about you all but I've been itching for some Faberry interaction so here it is (and will continue). I have a vague idea for the next chapter but I'm not sure how dramatic to make it...so are you wanting more realistic or borderline soap opera here? lol, let me know, reviews are loved!**


	21. Chapter 21

Rachel had reached that spectacular level of awkwardness where she wanted nothing more than to simply slink into the floorboards and disappear forever. She was quite sure her uneasiness and anxiety had reached an almost tangible level where she could practically feel herself wrapped up and smothered by the thick blanket of tension.

Presently seated at the Berry Dinner Table, Rachel quietly ate her noodles as respectively next to and across from her, Quinn Fabray and her fathers laughed joyously at some amusing anecdote Quinn was charming them with.

"I never knew spandex had so many uses!" her father chortled as the laughter died down.

"Ohh I think you know a few uses—"

"Dad!" Rachel shrieked.

"Haha, relax, sweetheart. Quinn here doesn't mind, do you Quinn?"

"Not at all, sir," she smiled, winking.

"Oh my God..." Rachel mumbled, starring down at her tofu, envious of its status as an inanimate object.

"I like her," her father declared, pointing towards Quinn with his fork. "Why haven't we met her before, sweetie?"

"That Flipper boy—"

"Finn!" Rachel interjected as her dad joined the conversation.

"—he was white as a ghost the whole time he came over for dinner and just didn't understand the merits of good conversation and humour."

"Finn was over?" Quinn inquired nonchalantly.

"Oh yes," Rachel's dad answered eagerly. "I must say he was rather underwhelming."

"Daddy, I don't think Quinn wants to hear—"

"I don't mind. After all Rachel, your fathers' opinions on whom you date are valuable judgments of their character and potential suitability."

"That's what I said," her father muttered.

"Anyway," her dad continued, "after hearing Rachel go on and on and on about this boy for God knows how many months we _finally_ met him...and nothing. It was like talking to a stuttering brick wall!"

"He was nervous," Rachel defended, slightly defensive on her boyfriend's behalf.

"He replied 'quarterback' when I asked him his preferred position, despite the fact that we were talking about politics."

Quinn giggled appropriately.

"_I_ naturally assumed he was joking and made one back—"

"You said yours was missionary!"

"I was joking, sweetheart!"

By this point Quinn was nearly in tears. Although she had gone in with every intention of winning the Berry men over she found herself quite surprised at just how easy it was to get along with and like both men.

"Seriously though, he seems like he's no match for our Rachel. He doesn't challenge her and has _no_ ambition, not even a five year plan!"

Rachel groaned quietly to herself at the turn in conversation, hoping her dad would soon desist in his expose of the 'Berry-Hudson' dinner.

" What struck me was how little he knew about Rachel..." Rachel's father piped up.

"Really?" Quinn asked curiously, seeing an opportunity, "what do you mean?"

"Well," her father considered, rubbing his jaw. "What Rachel's favourite song—"

"Defying Gravity, the Wicked version."

"How old Rachel was when she won her first—"

"Three months old."

"Her favourite dress—"

"Blue with white polka dots."

"Foods she dislikes—"  
"—pears, sour lollies, tea—"  
"—and likes—"

"—Oreos."

A silence fell over the table as both men stared at Quinn curiously. Quinn met each man's gaze evenly.

Meanwhile, Rachel had gone a special shade of red. Flushed, she averted her eyes and stared at her plate of black bean tofu and noodles. Somewhere between surprise and embarrassment the diva felt a pleasant swell in her chest at the blonde's perceptiveness and memory.

"You know Rachel a lot better than we thought, Quinn..."

Rachel's dad nodded, "we were under the impression you weren't close, just paired together for Glee?"

"We've been at school together and in some of the same classes for years," Quinn began, hand currently hidden from view inching closer to Rachel's leg..."I know Rachel quite well."

Just then Rachel yelped.

"Rach? Are you alright?"

"Yes! Uh, yeah, yes; some food just went down the wrong way," she spluttered, reaching for the water and drinking heavily.

Beside her Quinn grinned inwardly. She also noted with a good degree of deserved smugness that her hand currently resting on Rachel's thigh had yet to be removed.

"So Mr. Berry," Quinn began, smiling winsomely, "tell me more about your work at..."

Rachel for the life of her could barely remember the rest of dinner. She sat rigidly upright in her seat, hyperaware of the hand resting on her thigh, seemingly sending waves of heat straight through her pants to the skin beneath. And when Quinn started tracing random patterns, each time inching up a little higher, Rachel had to use every ounce of her self control to keep from panting.

To her credit, she had tried to dislodge said hand but after discreetly attempting to brush Quinn's hand away the HBIC simply responded by flexing her fingers over the diva's toned thigh and gripping it a little tighter.

Short of wrestling with the girl and having to answer some very awkward questions, Rachel resided herself to the fact that Quinn's hand would happily remain where it was until Quinn decided to move it.

* * *

After dinner Rachel walked Quinn to the front door with hurried, large strides.

"Come again any time, Quinn!"

"That's right! Don't be a stranger, honey!"

Rachel groaned as Quinn said her final farewells to her fathers before following the brunette towards the front door.

"So," Quinn began, standing beside Rachel as she opened the door.

Rachel turned to the blonde with a mixture of an irritated and exhausted expression on her face. "So?" she echoed incredulously.

"...thanks for dinner? Your dads are really great by the way."

Rachel sighed, "they are. And you're welcome, Quinn. It's actually the least I can do considering I never formally thanked you for cleaning up after the party Santana threw here...your behaviour _during_ the course of the meal however was wholly inappropriate! Not to mention—"

"It's the quietest I've ever seen you though," Quinn chirped.

"I was trying to behave and breathe normally!"

"I leave you breathless then?" Quinn questioned, grinning teasingly.

Rachel felt her indignation get lodged in her throat at the HBIC's impish smirk.

"Well as much fun as this has been, I've really got to get going," Quinn said when it was obvious the diva wasn't about to reply. She leant forward and gently brushed her lips across the brunette's cheekbone, lingering a moment too long before pulling away again with a full blown smile.

"See you at school, Berry."

"Bye," Rachel replied, dazed as she closed the front door and forgot what she had been trying to argue against in the first place.

The tiny diva let her head drop against the heavy wooden door and exhaled, keen to go to sleep and forget this entire evening and its consequences until morning.

* * *

**AN: now we're on our Faberry way! It's only going to get worse for poor Rachel from here on. Also I should mention that with Uni restarting, work, volunteer work, life etc updates will be a little more infrequent but I truly think that's better than giving you rushed crap so please bear with me. I'm sure during bouts of procrastination you'll get many updates ;) Anywho, you know the drill, reviews are good for my health and wrack up karma for you so if you have the time... :o)**

**AN2: Happy Mardi Gras! I had to give you all a chapter for 'Gay Christmas' before I headed off to the parade, enjoy!**


	22. Chapter 22

By the time school rolled around Quinn was in high spirits. Her dinner with the Berry men had been an unexpected though fortuitous surprise. When Rachel's dad had asked her if she wanted to stay for dinner, Quinn immediately saw the opportunity to ingratiate herself with the Berry men and make potentially powerful allies in her mission to win Rachel Berry.

Being raised to be the perfect socialite and Christian girl had left Quinn with a vast array of manners, charm and skill when it came to making good impressions and being liked. Parents were no problem for the blonde Cheerio who had been trained in the art of being personable since she could walk.

Yes, Rachel's parents would be easy enough for the blonde to win over but what Quinn genuinely hadn't expected was how naturally likable she found both men. She still of course ticked some obvious boxes; interest in both men's lives, knowledge about Rachel to demonstrate her attentiveness and a list of 'qualifications' she herself had as a potential partner for the diva—head Cheerio and wealthy = power and security provided for, a 4.0 GPA = intelligence and career prospects, member of Glee and a cheerleader = talent and creativity.

Naturally Quinn did play to her strengths but oddly enough considering she was in the presence of parents she found herself laughing along with the Berry men and had quite an enjoyable evening.

Then there was of course the little incident involving her hand and Rachel's thigh under the table...

'God that has possibilities', she mused.

Rachel's flushed demeanour towards the end of the night only proved to Quinn that she was well on her way in terms of stealing Rachel from Finn and if the brunette's speechlessness last night was any indication, the tiny diva was already starting to fall for her.

* * *

As the lunch bell rang Quinn walked into the cafeteria. Being high school and everybody sitting at the same table and seat for the entirety of their school life, she knew exactly where the Cheerio's table was but decided to take a detour on her way.

Passing Rachel the HBIC slowly let her fingertips trail over the brunette's shoulders.

"Thanks for last night, Rach," she purred, voice a little lower than normal as she winked at the diva and continued on her way.

Beside the brunette Finn frowned and watched the HBIC's back and she confidently walked over to the Cheerios and assumed her position at the top right of the table.

Rachel for her part cleared her throat and awkwardly continued to eat her salad, trying to ignore the shock of goosebumps that erupted on the skin of her shoulders where Quinn's fingers seemed to blaze.

"What happened last night?" Finn asked.

"Quinn came over to work on our Glee assignment."

"Oh...why was she thanking you?"

"She may have stayed for dinner...upon _daddy's_ request though!" Rachel hurriedly explained.

"Oh," Finn said again, forehead creased. "Well that must have been really awkward, when I met them for dinner I felt like they totally didn't like m—"

"They seemed quite fond of Quinn actually," Rachel began before quickly realising what she was saying and immediately changing the subject to discuss Finn's vocal range.

Finn however looked across the room and met Quinn's gaze head on. The HBIC smirked and raised her eyebrows smugly.

Finn scowled and draped a possessive arm across Rachel's shoulders, tuning back in to what the diva was saying.

Challenge accepted.

* * *

"The gauntlet has been thrown! It's begun, the war has officially started! The quest for Rachel Berry's heart is—"

"Gauntlet? Seriously, white boy?" Mercedes muttered to herself. Choosing to ignore Kurt she gave him an unimpressed look as the boy practically bounced in his seat.

They both tracked Quinn's movements since she entered the cafeteria and didn't miss the silent exchange between her and Finn across the room just now.

"—the only question now is who will Rachel choose!"

Deciding to humour him Mercedes turned to Kurt and broke it down. "She's already chosen Finn. She says she loves him. He has 'male lead potential' and was one of the first people to be nice to her at McKinnely."

Kurt nodded sagely, "he's a powerful adversary but I do believe Queen Quinn will prove problematic for him."

Mercedes considered for a moment. "Rachel loves attention. Quinn's smart, she's a master seductress and determined as hell when she wants something. And judging by the way Rachel's face exploded in a mad blush the second Quinn's fingers touched her shoulders I'd say the attention is getting to her and Quinn might actually have a chance here."

"Wait, so you think Quinn's in love with Rachel?"

"Oh please," Santana sneered as she sauntered up to the table and sat down. "Q's just messing with Finnicky and getting some juicy Berry as a prize. She's bored and a pet project to keep entertained."

"Um, what are you doing here?"

"Shut it, Aretha," Santana snapped. "I'm here talking bets; Finn versus Quinn. Spread the word with the other Glee losers and I'll get a betting tab going by Friday. The least I can do is make some money out of this."

"Wow. You're a really bad person, Santana," Mercedes noted.

"Appreciated," Santana nodded.

"I _do_ need some money for the new Calvin Klein underwear range..." Kurt mused.

The Latina twitched, "too much information rainbow-rider, just get a few others in on this and we'll talk again Friday."

With that the Latina stood up and began walking over to the Cheerio's table.

* * *

"So Q, when are you seeing Rachel next?"

Quinn considered Brittany's question for a moment. Last night had been their first 'Glee-assignment-get-together' and since Rachel hosted that one at her house it only seemed fair that the next be at Quinn's.

"I don't know, B. My parents are home all weekend and I really don't want her meeting them."

"They scare me," Brittany agreed.

"I got this," Santana announced, sliding into the seat opposite Quinn and Brittany and beside Puck.

"Hmm?" Quinn questioned, poking her salad distractedly with a fork.

"You needs to get Berry alone in your house for the night but mamma and papa cramping your style?"

"Why do you talk like that—"

"Leave it to me and you'll have the place to yourself Saturday night. Just invite the midget over, I'll take care of it."

"Oookay," Quinn nodded but the Latina had already begun making out with Puck who seemed only too happy to oblige so she quickly stood and stalked off towards her locker.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the cafeteria Santana stopped kissing Puck when she felt Brittany walk around the table and sit beside her.  
"Later," she purred to the Mohawked boy, running her hands across his muscular arms and giving his bottom lip a final nip before turning her attention towards Brittany.

The blonde simply stared at the brunette and smiled serenely.

Growing slightly awkward after a few seconds Santana asked, "what? Why are you smiling at me like that?"

Brittany sighed. "I think it's super cute how nice you're being, helping Rachel and Quinn get together."

"Yeah...cute, sure," Santana said before quietly muttering to herself "better get together, I got money riding on this."

"It's totally sweet, S! Quinn and Rachel are like chocolate and slippers; they're both awesome on their own but together would be better than Bear in the Big Blue House! That show's revolutionary. Also, I'm so totally hot for you right now."

That snapped the Latina out of her musings and a Cheshire-like grin stretched across her face. "We got some time before practise..."

* * *

Rachel looked down at her innocently beeping phone.

'1 new message'.

**Hey Rachel, my place this Saturday night, 7pm. Deadline's approaching and we need to get a lot closer, Q.****

* * *

**

**AN: firstly I'm sorry this chapter fails a little, I know it's not my best but I'm slightly overwhelmed with my new lack of time and wanted to give you all something to read since you've been amazing with your support and reviews. A bit of a 'get the story moving' chapter but nonetheless thoughts, criticisms and suggestions are more than welcome :o) **

**AN2: how good was Santana/Naya in "Sexy"? GO BRITTANA, stupid Artie is ruining my life! Ahem. That is all. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey Rachel, my place this Saturday night, 7pm. Deadline's approaching and we need to get a lot closer, Q.**

Rachel looked at the text warily, conscious of its innuendo, premeditated or not. Quickly shooting back a reply (**Of course, see you then, Quinn**) Rachel mentally steeled herself for the following night.

* * *

7pm was approaching entirely too quickly for Quinn as she stood distressed in her kitchen.

"—_then stir in the peanut butter over a moderate heat, occasionally—"_

"MINE DOES NOT LOOK LIKE THAT!" the HBIC roared, flinging a chunk of peanut butter in her rage.

Taking a deep breath Quinn pinched the bridge of her nose and focused on calming down. She realised never having cooked vegan food before it might pose a slight challenge but with the wonders of the internet and recipe videos on YouTube, the Cheerio figured, 'how hard could it be?' At 6:40pm Saturday night, Quinn realised the grave error and flaws in her thinking.

"I love that moment when you finally look up at the food on screen and compare it to your own," she deadpanned as she glanced between the 'simple' professional version the video on her laptop displayed and compared it with her own homemade attempt.

Sighing heavily she decided to ditch the video and try fix the recipe by taste.

* * *

Standing nervously in front of the Fabray house ('mansion', Rachel corrected) the diva took a composing breath and rung the doorbell. She was surprised however, by the slew of cursing and a panicked "just a minute!" shouted from within its depths.

A minute or so later the door opened to reveal a flushed and dishevelled Quinn.

Rachel gawked.

"Hi Berry, come in," the blonde muttered, stepping aside as the diva walked into the house.

Shutting the door behind her, Quinn turned to face the diva to find her still staring.

"What?" she snapped, still tense from her battles in the kitchen.

Rachel jumped. "Nothing! Um, you have something on your cheek..."

Quinn quickly swiped at her cheek and removed the offending peanut butter before nonchalantly taking the brunette's coat and hanging it by the door.

"So dinner's ready, we can have that first if you'd like."

Rachel mentally slapped her forehead, "I'm so sorry, Quinn. I didn't inform you at an earlier date or time but I'm vegan. So you see I can't eat meat, fish, eggs, cheese, milk—"

"Berry!" Quinn interrupted, still tense, "I've known you for how many years? I know you're vegan."

"Oh," Rachel answered sheepishly.

"I made tofu satay with rice, completely vegan friendly," Quinn continued, leading the diva into the kitchen and towards the table before bringing in the food from the kitchen.

"You cooked?" Rachel inquired, cocking her head to one side.

Quinn nodded silently, scooping some rice into both of their bowls before pouring over the thick peanut sauce and lightly fried tofu.

"You mean to say that you cooked a meal especially for me, a vegan meal?"

Quinn felt her cheeks heat up despite herself. Hearing it said like that made the HBIC feel utterly lame...but what else was she supposed to do? She couldn't let the girl starve!

"Yeah. You're vegan so I made something vegan for dinner. What's the big deal?"

"Normally I eat dinner before I visit someone's house...I don't want to impose or inconvenience them—"

"So you've already eaten?"

"No!" Rachel hurriedly explained, "I didn't have time, I just finished one of my dance classes..." she trailed off, the intoxicating smell of the satay sauce already hitting her empty stomach hard.

"I'm starving actually," she said quietly, touched by the blonde's surprising thoughtfulness and obvious effort.

"Wait a minute," Quinn asked after a moment of comfortable silence, "what about when you go to Finn's? You've been dating long enough, surely he must know a few vegan recipes by now...or his mother must anyway?"

Rachel picked up her fork and began to scoop some food onto it, "not really. Usually I just make something simple if I'm at his house for dinner. Like cereal or toast—"

Quinn blanched at how insensitive and rude the boy was.

"—fruit's good too and _oh my God_!"

"What? What's wrong?" Quinn immediately tensed, still frazzled and on edge from the past hour and a half.

Suddenly Rachel's eyes rolled back in her head and she moaned throatily, "Quinnn...uhh, this is amazing..."

For her part the HBIC felt an explosion of heat between her thighs and could feel her heart rate increase just listening to the brunette. She licked her lips, she knew that moan...

"Thanks," the blonde replied lowly, blow pupils fixated on the diva's lips.

Seeming to remember herself and where she was, Rachel coughed embarrassedly and began chatting about safer topics while they ate.

* * *

After dinner the pair made their way into the lounge room. Surprisingly enough the rest of dinner had gone by relatively smoothly. Rachel was happy to experience a much more relaxed Quinn, right at home in her own environment and away from the pressures of McKinnely's social spheres. Likewise, Quinn was happy to discover Rachel was capable of listening and the diva was also quite intelligent and had a good sense of humour, albeit definite issues with being concise.

"Are your parents home?" Rachel asked, having only just noticed the quiet in the house.

"No. They're uh, away for the weekend," Quinn answered, walking over to the cabinet below the plasma and pulling out a DVD.

The blonde faced the DVD player as she put in the disk, remembering her conversation with a certain Latina earlier that week...

* * *

"_It's done," Santana announced, throwing a grape at Quinn before Cheerio's practise on Thursday. _

_Quinn glared at her fellow cheerleader, "what's done?"__  
"Your parents? I wouldn't be surprised if when you get home tonight they tell you they'll be away this weekend."_

"_...what did you do?" Quinn asked apprehensively._

_Santana smirked, popping another grape into her mouth. "Let's just say that tax evasion and identity fraud are some pretty serious charges and your father might need to go interstate to clear some things up."_

_Quinn stared at the other girl speechless. _

"_...you scare me sometimes."_

"_It's a gift," Santana shrugged, eyeing off Puck as he jogged shirtless around the track field. _

* * *

"Quinn?"

"Huh?" the blonde girl asked, quickly standing and pressing 'play' on the DVD remote.

"I asked what movie we're watching," Rachel said from her seat on the couch.

"You'll see," Quinn smiled. "It's one of my favourites and I actually think you might like it too, shockingly enough."

The diva fake glared at the Cheerio as she made her way over.

Settling down on the couch the brunette yelped as their hands accidently brushed.

"Rule number 37!" Rachel spluttered, "no physical contact of an intimate manner!"

"What?" Quinn asked, lips quirked up in a confused smile.

"Uh, nothing. Nothing. Nothing at all. Oh look, the movie's starting!" Rachel all but yelled, quickly retracting her hand and firmly keeping it on her 'side' of the sofa.

* * *

**AN: I'm hoping that slight past tense section towards the end there didn't throw anyone off there but yeah. Chapter 23 done, what do you think? It might be moving a little 'faster' now between Rachel and Quinn but to be honest, I'm getting bored with the transition and want it to move a little quicker so sorry if it's starting to feel rushed/unnatural. Again, suggetions/comments/witty thoughts are welcome; I love getting reviews from my 'regular' reviewers as much as seeing pen names I've never seen before so don't feel shy :o)**


	24. Chapter 24

As the movie progressed Quinn frequently found herself stealing quick glances at Rachel. Having seen the movie countless times before, the blonde knew exactly which moments would provoke a reaction and couldn't help but look over at the diva and watch the array of expressions wash over her features. From surprised to amused, focused to nervous, the diva was fascinating to watch.

A feminine giggle snapped Quinn out of her musings as she once again peeked over to see Rachel laugh as the actors began singing 'Spectacular Spectacular'.

The HBIC bit her lip to hide a smile as the pair continued to watch Moulin Rouge.

* * *

An hour or so later the credits rolled down. Having emotionally steeled herself for the ending Quinn was proud to say her eyes were completely dry but expected the diva to be bawling.

To her shock, when she turned to ask Rachel how she liked the movie the brunette looked back at her calmly.

With dry eyes.

"I can't believe you didn't cry!" Quinn gasped.

Rachel shrugged. "I thoroughly enjoyed the musical numbers and performances in the film but I can't say I bought into the love story very much, Quinn. As such, I felt no significant emotional reaction when Satine died during final curtain."

The Cheerio gawked at the tiny diva sitting beside her on the couch, astonished and slightly incredulous.

"...how could you not buy into their love? He sang to her on an elephant!"

The diva smirked at how fired up and defensive the blonde was becoming.

"I'm simply saying that after a one-night-stand-turned-fling, encaging in regular intercourse and a flurried courtship afterwards, the kind of love we're meant to believe happened between them doesn't seem possible."

Quinn imperceptibly flinched at the term 'intercourse' but otherwise immediately refuted the diva's claim. "It wasn't _just_ a 'fling' they engaged in! They got to know each other for the entire duration of the rehearsal period before the play's opening night. They were so well suited, so complementary that they fell in love and yes, the musical numbers helped carry us on their emotional journey until you _can't help_ but sob when Satine dies in Christian's arms!"

"...Quinn?" Rachel prompted.

"Yes?"

"Your romantic side is showing."  
The HBIC glared at the diva's teasing, huffing a little and resolutely crossing her arms.

Rachel laughed good naturedly and attempted to placate the blonde. "Look, I can see the appeal; Christian is a talented, handsome yet underappreciated young man trying to make his creative mark on the world and Satine has been performing in some sense or another her whole life. She's the impenetrable ice queen who finally falls in 'love' when somehow this initially annoying, grinning boy slips into her heart. They fit, I understand but I'm just not a fan of romantic films."

"Since when?"

The HBIC watched the diva nervously break eye contact and stare at a spot of the floor. A pinprick of guilt hit the blonde's heart as she realised at least part of the girl's disenchantment was her fault; trying to steal Finn, mocking the brunette's relationship with Jesse, even inadvertently causing the girl to feel as if she were Quinn's substitute or inferior while dating Puck.

To dispel the sudden tension Quinn bumped her shoulder against Rachel's playfully to get her attention.

"Fine, crush my soul. I think we have time for one more movie so I'll put a horror in, _that_ should be more to your liking."

"Thank you," the diva beamed.

Quinn rolled her eyes as she got up off the couch and walked towards the DVD player.

Rachel watched as Quinn slipped in another DVD and turned the lights off on her way back.

Seeing the diva raise her eyebrow questioningly the blonde explained, "it's a horror movie, you have to watch it with the lights off."

Rachel nodded, satisfied with the reasoning.

"Also, lie down would you?"

"What? Why?" Rachel asked.

Quinn clambered back onto the couch and lay horizontally along its length.

"My back's stiff from sitting upright for so long. I want to stretch it out so unless you want me lying on top of you, I suggest you lie down also." The HBIC grinned at the diva, rakishly winking as Rachel flushed at the prospect of having Quinn 'lie on top of her'.

The brunette quickly lay on her side as well, happy to avoid that potentially dangerous situation before realising she spoke entirely too soon.

Rachel held her breath as the blonde properly settled behind her. Considering the position they were in she couldn't help but be reminded of a similar afternoon spent watching DVDs with Finn some weeks ago.

Once Quinn got comfortable she casually rested her hand on the brunette's hip and pressed play.

* * *

A good ten minutes or so passed and neither girl had said a word. Rachel for the life of her had no idea what was happening in the movie as her mind was completely focused on Quinn's hand. A slight heat seemed to radiate from the blonde's palm and burn through her clothes to her skin below. Rachel was also acutely aware of the Cheerio's legs, now tangled with hers and her body pressed against Rachel's back.

The position they were in seemed much too intimate, something that shouldn't be happening according to reason but seemed to defy surface explanation and exist in its own bubble.

The blonde's breath lightly ghosted over her neck, the steady rhythm briefly disrupted when the HBIC would furrow into the juncture of her neck and shoulder to shield her eyes from the gore on screen. And when the plot became funny and ridiculous, Rachel could feel Quinn smile against her cheek, unlike Finn's stubbly cheek or jaw above her head.

The whole situation was becoming too much for the tiny diva and she began to fidget.

Sensing the brunette's anxiety, Quinn wordlessly slid her hand under the hem of Rachel's shirt and began rubbing comforting circles on her bare hip.

Rachel held her breath at the Cheerio's almost automatic response before relaxing under the taller girl's movements.

Once the tension left the diva's body, Quinn dropped a soft kiss to the brunette's shoulder and continued watching the movie, hand still stroking the soft skin above Rachel's hip bone.

On her part, Rachel froze as soon as she felt the HBIC's lips on her shoulder. She knew this was wrong, this sort of behaviour even among _friends _was pushing it. But among long time enemies who occasionally made out and were all over each other when they did? The rules for this situation were entirely unambiguous.

Despite all her logical and moral objections though, her body couldn't help but relax under the blonde's calming touch. The diva's heart gave a jolt at the tender kiss pressed to her shoulder and the fingers still softly tracing circles on her bare hip.

Finally she decided that as long as nothing truly inappropriate took place, she could bask in the warmth and lazy comfort that was being wrapped up in Quinn Fabray.

* * *

**AN: snappy update hey? Yep, that's because this chapter was mostly written months ago (remember in one of the very early chapters I told you I had written some future sections? This is one of them. So is the ending coincidently but that's not relevant right now.) Anywho, as such the tone/flow might seem a little disrupted and different...um...it was written during 'happier times' before epic heartbreak rejection on my part so that's probably why (in my opinion) it's better than the more recent chapters you've been reading but tell me what you think! Or what should happen from here...we time jump or..?**

**AN2:** **a lot of people have told me the chapters are too short. I know. I'm sorry. I'm not a story writter primarily, I deal with drabbles and poetry so short bursts of expression are what I'm used to...uhh...maybe don't read a chapter until I've updated two new ones so they seem longer? Lol, I don't know, that's something I can't really change sorry.**

**AN3: last thing I swear, come Monday I'm probably getting the 'final twist of the knife' so to speak on my managled love life drama so I'll probs be a little emo and uninspired for awhile and there might be a slight delay in updating. Knowing me I'll just write some of the future angstier chapters and focus my emotions on that so we'll get back on track soon enough once I've finished my catharsis and am coping. That's all lovelies, have a good weekend! **


	25. Chapter 25

When the movie came to an end Rachel jumped up at how late it was.

"It's Saturday tomorrow, Rachel. I don't see what the big deal is...you can just sleep in."  
The diva looked at Quinn aghast, "no, Quinn, I _cannot_ simply sleep in! I have a strict schedule for Saturdays! In the morning I wake up at 7am instead of 6am, so I do allow myself that indulgence," the diva conceded, "then I have singing lessons at 9am, dance at 11am, a brief break for lunch, volunteering at Dad's hospital all afternoon then I spend the evening uploading a new MySpace video and having dinner with my fathers," the diva let out in one breath.

The blonde smiled fondly, tucking a stray strand of brown hair behind her ear and smiling wider when the girl began to blush lightly.

"Alright. I'm immeasurably sorry to have detained you for longer than reason and good manners would permit. Would you allow me the great honour of escorting you to the front door and biding you farewell in an attempt to reclaim my chivalrousness?"

Rachel glared at the blonde, "now you're just making fun of me."

Quinn smiled amusedly at the diva's pout and grabbed her hand, leading her to the front door.

"Come on."

As soon as the blonde's hand slipped in hers, Rachel felt a hot spike rip through her chest and her stomach drop as if she was free falling.

"Well, I guess I'll see you on Monday then," Quinn said, opening the front door before turning to the diva.

Rachel nodded. As she was about to step out past the threshold a slight gust of wind blew past and caused the smaller girl to shiver.

Quinn frowned. Peering outside she questioned, "where's your car?"

"It was so nice out before I left I thought I'd walk over," the brunette shrugged.

"And you were just going to walk home...freezing, _now_ when it's late and dark at night?" Quinn demanded.

The diva shifted nervously. "Yes?"

"Oh my God," the HBIC muttered, shucking her Cheerio's jacket and wrapping it securely around the girl's shoulders. Grabbing a set of keys off the hook beside the door, Quinn also stepped outside and locked the front door.

"Come on, I'm driving you home. If you get rapped or murder or die of pneumonia your fathers will kill me."

"Quinn, I appreciate the gesture but that's really not necessary, I only live a few—"

"Berry, get in the car."

Rachel met determined hazel eyes and nodded, slipping into the passenger side as Quinn started the engine.

* * *

After a few minutes of comfortable silence a loud squeal pierced the air.

Quinn's eyes darted around for a rouge truck or pedestrian about to step onto the road.

"I love this song!" the diva exclaimed, reaching over and turning up the radio as she began to sing along.

Realising what the diva was on about Quinn pressed a calming hand to her hammering heart and exhaled heavily, fully intent on glaring at the diva. When her eyes glanced over to the passenger side however, she found herself unable to. There she saw Rachel singing along enthusiastically, a full blown grin across her face and eyes sparkling with untainted happiness.

Quinn shock her head, smiling slightly and refocusing on the road before her.

* * *

When Rachel arrived home she went straight up to her room and quickly got into her pyjamas. The diva then sat on her bed.

She felt safe due to the familiarity of her room and comfortable now that she was in oversized pyjamas but still slightly worried.

Thinking back on the evening, she had interacted with Quinn as she never had before. The blonde she saw tonight was different.

Sweet. Kind. Thoughtful. Still snarky but with a dry sense of witty humour then any real malice this time.

Rachel realised that on top of all this, the absolute contentment she felt lying on the couch with Quinn watching movies was leading to some very dangerous conclusions.

The diva lay on her back, staring up at her bedroom ceiling.

And Finn...she was disgusted to admit it but aside from one fleeting thought she hadn't thought of him all night. Her _boyfriend_. She had been too busy trying to not go into cardiac arrest at the blonde's touch, trying not to splutter when unexpected, intense eye contact was made and _desperately_ trying not to peer at the girl's cleavage...or focus on the feel of her smooth, toned legs tangled with the diva's own.

Rachel screwed her eyes up tight, blocking out of her current surroundings.

Alright.

Okay.

So _maybe_ she was physically attracted to Quinn Fabray.

'There's nothing wrong with being bisexual,' she reasoned. She had had a very liberal, open minded upbringing after all so her newly discovered sexuality different exactly scare her.

And attraction happened all the time. You could walk down the street and see ten people you're attracted to, doesn't mean you love your boyfriend any less and anything has to change.

Crawling under the covers with that last comforting thought, Rachel turned her lamp off and closed her eyes, waiting for sleep.

**

* * *

**

S: Hey losers, terms of the bet are this; you say whether or not you think Queen Quinn will get with the raspberry and if so how long before she dumps Finnelkins.

**K: I bet they will and Finn's dumped before the end of the week! Also, any moral compunction I have with this is undermined by my desire for Marc Jacobs.**

**M: Bad. Person. Ughhh but why not, I could use some new shoes. I bet they won't, Rachel's never giving Finn up.**

**B: Sanny, can we go to the circus this Friday?**

**P: Oooh yeah, I need some new additions to the spank bank! I'm betting they get together and Finn's dumped in a month.**

**T: I don't think they would like us betting on them very much...but I'm saying Rachel stays with Finn.**

**A: Rachel and Finn.**

**B: Oh! The bet! Of course Quinn will get with Rachel! They're both hot and together they'd be super hot...isn't that what Mrs. G was teaching us in maths the other week...about liking terms? How they add up? Anyway, Rachel won't dump Finn until a month later. Xoxoxo B.**

**S: Alright, I've got it all down. Everyone give me $20 after Glee on Monday. I'm saying they get together and Finn's out on his ass in a fortnight. Tops. **

**

* * *

**

AN: ...I don't have much to say at the moment, you know the drill and for those of you who picked the Christian/Satine, Rachel/Quinn parallels in the last chapter, bravo! I didn't know whether to spell it out more but I decided I have clever readers ;) For those of you who haven't seen Moulin Rouge, I highly recommend it.


	26. Chapter 26

Quinn didn't see Rachel all Monday morning. In fact, the first time she saw the diva was beside her locker during lunch break...completely covered in purple slushy.

**3 hours earlier:**

When Rachel arrived at school bright and early on Monday morning she could tell it was going to be an eventful day. Something in the air seemed to be stirring, a quiet hum of possibility and even her senses felt sharper, ready for what the day had in store.

Unfortunately for the talented diva, her first encounter at McKinnely high wasn't a pleasant one.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Finn demanded, stalking up to the brunette as Rachel was pulling her first period books out of her locker.

"What?"

Finn glared. "You're wearing a Cheerio's jacket. And not just any Cheerio's, _Quinn's_."

Rachel gasped at the boy's inexplicable anger and self consciously touched the hem of the jacket.

"If you _must_ know I was working on our Glee assignment with Quinn last night and she thoughtfully offered me her jacket as I was leaving because it was cold out and I so carelessly forgot to bring one with me!"

Finn stared at the huffing girl suspiciously before relaxing his features and giving her a tiny smile.

"Sorry, Rach. When I saw the Cheerio's jacket I just assumed something bad had happened."  
Rachel fixed him with a look before nodding tersely, "it's alright, Finn."

The diva turned back to her locker, preparing to close it when the boy spoke again.

"Just so you know, though, the only jacket you should be wearing is mine."

"Excuse me?"

"You wearing someone else's Letterman, looks like they're claiming you or something, I don't like it."

Rachel glared up at the tall boy as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"So you mean to tell me, Finn Hudson, that all those times you've offered me your jacket was your prehistoric revival of ways to 'mark me' as yours?"

The boy scratched his ear and paused.

"...yes?"

Stamping her foot in anger the diva shot the boy a final glare before storming off to her first class.

"By the way," Santana said, breezing up to Finn from where she was eavesdropping a couple of lockers down, "Quinn's jacket fits her like the person you're dating's should; cute and slightly oversized. Yours just makes her look like she's wearing an ugly dress."

And with that the Latina also sauntered off down the corridor leaving a confused, irritated quarterback behind.

* * *

It took until lunch time for Rachel's day to start looking remotely positive once again. After her early morning spat with Finn he was remaining stubbornly distant and refused to talk to the diva for more than a few seconds unless absolutely necessary. Rachel's anger grew as she felt like she was being punished for his bad behaviour but after a few of her favourite classes and chatting to Mercedes and Kurt during mid morning break the brunette was feeling closer to her normal, chirpy self.

Then came lunch time.

As she was standing by her locker about to retrieve her books for final period the hairs on the back of her neck prickled and she had about a second to react.

Tightly screwing shut her eyes the diva was met with a face full of slushy. Her spine stiffened and muscles tensed as that familiar, cold beverage slid down her face, into her hair and all over her clothes.

Karofsky for his part just laughed as he walked past her, high fiving another McKinnely jock who walked beside him snickering.

Wiping the slushy from her eyes Rachel opened them slowly, already mentally planning how long she had to get her 'Emergency Slushy Kit' and change before the bell rang.

Before walking off towards the bathroom her eyes met Finn's down the hall.

She saw the boy stare at her wordless before walking away in the opposite direction.

* * *

**Present time**

Quinn knew what was coming when she saw Karosky walk towards the diva with a cup full of slushy in his hand but somehow the diva's slushy facial still surprised her. Seeing the tiny girl clench her fists at the onslaught of ice, hearing Karofsky stupid laughter and seeing Finn's pathetic impression of a boyfriend afterwards caused pure heat to slam through the HBIC's veins.

As Karofsky continued walking past the diva and closer to Quinn, she snapped.

**SLAM!**

"What the _fuck_ was that, Karofsky?" Quinn snarled, pinning the footballer to a row of lockers.

"What the hell—"

Quinn narrowed her eyes, forearm pressing harder into the boy's jugular as she leant in closer.

"Stop them," she ground out. "I'm telling you now and you can tell the rest of your idiots that all slushy facials on Berry stop now."

"What's it to you, bitch?" he spat.

The monster in her roared as he kneed Karofsky as hard as she could in the groin, maliciously enjoying seeing his expression twist in sheer agony as he doubled over.

"I'm sorry, I thought I heard you question me but I know that couldn't have been the case."

Karofsky simply mewled in response, curled into himself.

"She's off limits," the HBIC growled in his ear once more before throwing him off her and walking calmly towards her last class.

* * *

"Oh...my...God!"

Also in the hall Kurt thanked his lucky stars he decided to give the diva a minute before following her into the toilets.

He could hardly believe his eyes but the hallway was surprisingly empty for this time of the day and he got a full view of the 'Quinn-Karofsky' show and the HBIC's uncharacteristic behaviour.

Hurriedly rushing into the ladies room Kurt had one thought, 'thank God I bet _for_ Quinn and Rachel ending up together...'

* * *

"—had to be purple, I'll never get these stains out—"

"Rachel?"

The diva's head perked up as turned to face the door.

Kurt quickly slipped into the girl's toilets and grabbed a towel from the diva's Emergency Bag.

Walking towards her Rachel soundlessly turned around and let the boy begin to dry her newly washed hair.

"Thanks, Kurt."

"No problem, sweetie."

Internally Kurt bit the inside of his cheek as he debated whether or not to tell the diva what he had just witnessed in the hallway outside. Technically it would only help him win the bet and on a more altruistic level, he truly believed that Rachel did deserve someone better than Finn.

'On the other hand,' the boy considered, dropping the towel and handing Rachel a clean shirt, 'if I did tell her and Quinn ever found out...'

Well. He shuddered to think what the resident HBIC would do to him for having revealed her, dare he say it, 'softer' side.

As Rachel slipped on fresh clothes and turned to him with a beaming smile, ready to leave the lavatory he made up his mind.

* * *

**AN: firstly, wow, over 500 reviews, you crazy bastards are amazing! Seriously though, it's really awesome to get so many positive comments about how much you're liking the story so far. I doubt anyone loves it as much as I do (it's completely my guilt pleasure and dirty little secret) but I'm glad you guys seem to be enjoying it too :o)**

**AN2: there's a 'week' plot wise until Rachel and Quinn's Glee assignment is over so things are going to start moving a little quicker now but I'll try to make it as realistic/organic as possible. The battle lines, so to speak, have been pretty clearly drawn between Finn and Quinn now and Glee club are all watching with bated breath so it seems the only one still out of the loop is Rachel, lol, bless. **

**AN3: Kurt hasn't made up his mind, not really. Do you think Rachel should know?**


	27. Chapter 27

"Wait a minute!"

Rachel turned around expectantly. "Yes, Kurt?"

Kurt sighed. His life was over.

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened out there."

"It was just a slushy, Kurt. Nothing I'm or you're for that matter, not used to."

"I meant afterwards, the reaction a _certain_ someone had..."

Rachel sighed. She turned around to face him fully. "I know to an observer the situation might seem strange and unorthodox but I understand now, I do. That reaction was perfectly normal despite our respective social statuses."

Kurt gaped, "normal? Relationship? What?"

Rachel gave the shocked boy a strange look. "Kurt...Finn and I have been dating for well ove—"  
"Finn? Who's talking about Finn?"

"Wha—"

"I'm talking about Quinn!"

Rachel recoiled. "Quinn? What does she have to do with this?"

Kurt laughed in relief, "that's what I'm trying to tell you. You didn't see what happened out there after you got slushied, Quinn went crazy!"

Rachel stared at the fashionable boy wordlessly for a few solid seconds.

"...what?"

Kurt sighed. "Rachel honey, keep up! After you got slushied Quinn valiantly leapt to your defence and went all primal HBIC on Karofsky! She slammed him against a locker and told him in no uncertain terms to declare a total slushy ban on you!"

Rachel blinked.

"You're untouchable!" Kurt exclaimed, practically giddy at the romanticism of the gesture.

"Quinn...what...why...but no..."

"...Rachel?" Kurt called out, but it was already too late, the stunned diva stiffly walked out of the girl's toilets.

* * *

'What the hell was that, Fabray?'

Quinn walked with calm but hurried steps towards her last class of the day. Despite her cool exterior internally the HBIC was frazzled and desperately searching for an explanation for her behaviour just minutes prior.

'Yes Karofsky's a moron and you've often wanted to beat his ass but never like this before!'

The confused Cheerio clenched her fists to release some tension.

She didn't know what exactly was going on with her today, just that when she saw the brunette get a cup full of frozen, dripping ice to the face and saw her stiffen and bravely take the blow, something inside her snapped. She wanted nothing more than to protect the tiny diva at all costs and grievously harm anyone who tried to hurt her.

Rounding the corridor and entering her science lab Quinn resolved not to think about it until after Glee.

"Hey, Puck," she said, taking a seat next to the mohawked boy.

"Quinn!" He turned to her immediately, even halting his flirtation with a Cheerio to fix her with a curious expression.

Quinn raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"Settle class, settle! Now if you'll all turn to chapter 3, page 126—"

"What the hell happened earlier?" Puck whispered, already ignoring their teacher.

Quinn looked down at her textbook and pretended to read while she answered. "Care to be a little more specific, Puckerman?"

Puck snorted, "you know what I mean. You, Berry; you going all ape-shit over Karofsky for slushing her. You can tell me it's none of my business but the football and hockey players are talking, what should I tell them?"

Quinn's jaw stiffened momentarily before her razor sharp mind threw up the perfect excuse.

"With the few brain cells he has left Karofsky obviously didn't notice what Berry was wearing this afternoon. He inadvertently slushied _my_ Cheerio's jacket. I couldn't let him get away with that so I made an example of him and to demonstrate the power I have at this school, even made Berry off limits."

Puck laughed in appraisal and amusement, "why am I not surprised?"

Quinn flicked the page of her textbook over. "Those jackets are expensive to get dry cleaned, he should be glad I didn't tell coach Sylvester."

Puck nodded emphatically before a detail caught his attention. "Wait, why _was _Rachel wearing your Cheerio's jacket?"

Quinn raised her head and looked the boy straight in the eyes. "We were preparing for our Glee assignment last night at my house and she got cold so I told her to wear the damn jacket home so she wouldn't get sick and I wouldn't be on daddy-Berry's hit-list."

Puck looked back at Quinn in consideration. Something about this situation didn't sit right. He remembered the bet he made with Santana and Glee club and bit back a smile.

"Alright, Quinn. I'll tell the guys what happened and I'm sure you'll be as feared as you are sexy again in no time."

Quinn rolled her eyes at the boy's rakish wink, smiling despite herself.

* * *

**AN: I know, I know; this is a ridiculously short chapter but it really only needed to be this length and I swear the next one is more than half written already so um...hugs? Anyway, sorry if this one feels a bit underwhelming but we need highs and lows to make the Faberry fic a fun ride, yes? Yes.**

**AN2: regarding the Brittana; Santana and Brittany are in love (of course) but in my fic they're not exclusive and Santana also likes Puck (to a lesser/more fondness-with-sex degree) but there you have it, open...not even relationship but sort of relationship? I always found Brittana unconventional and awesome as a side dish to Faberry :o)**

**AN3: in case I don't update within the next few days, Happy Easter! :D**


	28. Chapter 28

At Glee that week all the pairings performed their songs, with the exception of Rachel and Quinn. Despite sitting in the back row Quinn couldn't shake the feeling that her fellow Gleeks were looking at her a little too often.

Annoyed, she sharply meet Artie's gaze to see the boy gulp and quickly snap his attention back to the duo performing.

'What the hell..?'

Mentally shrugging it off the blonde tried to pay attention to Tina and Kurt.

...she lasted about twenty seconds. But hey, she tried! Not entirely unexpectedly the HBIC's eyes wandered over to the little diva sitting in front and slightly to the left of her. Unfortunately Finn was seated beside the brunette and had his large arm wrapped around her shoulder.

Quinn glared, '_my_ dwarf...'

Realising she was beginning to sound like Santana she mentally shook her head and refocused on Tina and Kurt. Again.

* * *

The Latina seated beside the resident Head Bitch was trying her hardest not to grin like a fool. While she too was looking at the front of the room, her attention was entirely on the blonde beside her and the huckleberry up front. Not that you could blame her, Kurt's performance to Tina was boring as fuck.

Instead she thought of her future money, uh, friend's happiness. She hadn't missed the way Quinn's eyes trailed over to Berry and the snarl that almost imperceptibly appeared on the blonde's face upon seeing Finn's arm wrapped around her.

Santana sighed contentedly; she was _so_ going to win this bet.

* * *

When Puck and Finn were called up Puck went first as Finn stood off to the side, ready for his turn.

His head bobbed along to Puck's song while he stood there, frequently looking over to Rachel and smiling. On one such visual journey he noticed a certain Cheerio giving him a look that could cut diamonds. Seated up the very back Quinn had her HBIC face on as she levelled the boy with a cold stare. He was momentarily taken aback as he watched Quinn purposefully direct her gaze towards Rachel, then back at him with a smirk.

He clenched his fists angrily, decoding the blonde's not-so-subtle message.

* * *

Rachel was tense. She had arrived at Glee club early (as per usual) and was in deep conversation with Mercedes by the time Mr Schue had arrived so had missed Quinn's entrance entirely. She could deduce that the blonde was seated somewhere behind her, most likely in the back row and felt an itching need to talk to her as soon as impossible.

She didn't understand what Kurt had told her in the bathroom. In fact, it was slowly driving her insane with bafflement. When she felt Finn take the seat to her right and drape his arm around her shoulders she froze before quickly releasing the tension and tuning in to the first performance.

* * *

When Glee finished Quinn, Brittany and Santana all sighed as they began to walk towards Cheerio's practise. With a competition coming up coach Sylvester demanded extra Monday afternoon practises ("you think extra practise is hard? Being stuck on an island for three weeks with only a nail file and packet of Doritos, that's hard!")

As the trio walked down the corridor they heard footsteps quickly approaching and Rachel yell, "Quinn! Wait!"

The HBIC turned around, perplexed.

"Berry?"

Rachel caught her breath while Quinn stared at her curiously with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"I wanted to talk to you. If you have a sec?"

"Actually I've got Cheeri—"

"She'll give you as much sec's as you want!"

Rachel flushed red while Quinn just turned to glare at the Latina.

Santana smirked, "you have to get changed, Q, you're critiquing routines today not cheering so coach wants you to save the uniform—"

"—what's your point—"

"Me and Britts'll meet you there, tell Coach Schue kept you back to talk about what products you use in your hair or something, she'll love that. The blueberry can walk with you to the locker rooms and you can talk while you get ready. Everybody wins!"

Santana gave Quinn a discreet but meaningful look, 'locker-room-sexy times Quinn, or partial nudity, I'm thinking of you!'

Quinn coughed and turned back to Rachel who watched their exchange quietly and was now looking at the blonde expectantly.

"Uh, sure, S...good idea."

Rachel beamed, Santana smirked and Brittany continued to trace the inside of the Latina's elbow.

"Catch you soon, Q!" and with that the other two Cheerio's took off down the hallway and out of sight.

Quinn turned to Rachel as they both began walking slowly towards the locker rooms.

"So...what did you want to talk to me about?"

Rachel riffled through her bag before producing Quinn's Cheerio's jacket.

"I wanted to give this back to you. And thank you for letting me borrow it. As you're aware Karofsky got some slushy on it this morning but most of it landed on my face luckily—"

Quinn frowned.

"—and really if you can get it under cold water within a few minutes stains aren't a problem. Of course if you find any stains or it smells like slushy or psychologically you don't wish to wear the jacket unless it's been properly dry cleaned I'd be happy to pay for—"

"Berry?" Quinn asked, as they both stepped into the locker rooms, "take a breath."

Rachel smiled sheepishly and looked down.

'Cute,' Quinn thought.

"Is that all you wanted to talk about? Because I've really got to get ready for practise," Quinn said, taking the jacket and putting it in her duffle bag.

Rachel's head perked up. "There were a few more things actually. I don't mind you getting ready while we talk."

Quinn nodded and began riffling through her locker for spare clothes.

"It's quite daunting isn't it?" Rachel began, deciding to start with the easier of topics.

"What is?"

"Having to perform a song to perfectly describe...

Quinn took off her shirt.

"...describe...uh, describe each other in Glee next week."

The blonde turned to Rachel with a devilish grin. "And what if I told you I already had mine all sorted out?"

She took a step towards the diva.

"That I knew exactly what I wanted to say to you next week?"

Rachel gulped. Standing a metre in front of her was Quinn Fabray.

In a Cheerio's skirt.

Black bra.

And nothing else.

"...huh? I mean, pardon?"

The HBIC smirked even wider, taking a final step towards the diva.

"Seems like you're the only one who has some deciding to do, Rachel," Quinn breathed, head lowering towards the diva slowly, giving the girl time to pull away.

Rachel knew what was coming, she could read the lust in Quinn's eyes but having the Cheerio half naked in front of her seemed to stop the diva's brain and reduce it '.'

Flush against the brunette Quinn lowered her lips to meet Rachel's in a soft kiss. She moaned quietly and tangled her fingers in soft, dark locks.

Rachel's body felt like it was on fire. Quinn's soft moan went straight to the diva's core and despite herself Rachel had to touch.

Her hands rose to the HBIC's bare torso. She lightly ran her fingers over the blonde's stomach, tracing her softly defined abs and revelling in the feeling of soft, firm skin beneath her fingertips.

Quinn moaned louder and pressed herself closer to Rachel. She sucked on the diva's full bottom lip and immediately wanted more; more heat, more Rachel, more everything.

She could feel the girl's hands dance across her midsection and desperately wanted them to go higher...or lower.

Surprising them both Rachel was the one to slip her tongue into the HBIC's mouth. The smaller girl whimpered as she found what she was looking for. That almost phantom, tiny hint of Orange Lifesavers hit her senses and she ran her nails down Quinn's abdomen hard.

Quinn hissed in pleasure and slammed the diva against a row of lockers. She was about to slip her thigh between the diva's own when Rachel suddenly pulled away and put a bench and few dozen duffle bags between them.

Both girls remained silent, the air pierced only by the sounds of their soft panting.

Quinn looked at the diva with a molten gaze, tempted to continue what they started but waiting to hear the brunette speak.

Rachel ran a hand through her hair. The diva was frazzled but when her back hit the cool metal of the lockers she remembered what she primarily wanted to speak to Quinn about.

She took a few seconds to consider how to best approach the topic, trying to ignore the dull throb between her thighs and her tingling, kiss-swollen lips.

"I know what you did to Karofsky," the diva said quietly.

Quinn licked her lips and tried to cool her raging body down.

"Oh? And what's that?"

Rachel met her eyes sharply. "You completely lost your temper and slammed him against a locker!"

Quinn returned her gaze coolly, "I did tell Karofsky to back off. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is you practically assaulted another student!"

"He assaulted you."

"You don't have to protect me, Quinn...you never have before...in fact, you were usually the one responsible for the slushies."

"I know." For the first time in their encounter today Quinn looked at the ground in shame before meeting Rachel's eyes again. "But that's long since been over. I'm sorry it took me so long but today was my way of undoing the slushy bullseye I put on you years ago."

"That's admirable but it's not your job to defend me."

"You're right. It's Finn's job. Where was he?"

Rachel looked to the door, ignoring the hurt the spread through her chest.

"Finn can't alienate a member on his football team. And his popularity's very important to him...when you're in a relationship with someone, you care about what matters to them."

"_You_ matter, Rachel. And if Finn can't even protect you from jerks like Karofsky because he thinks football or popularity's more important, he doesn't deserve you!"

Rachel looked at the blonde quietly. The Quinn in front of her was so different from the one last year.

Quinn slid on a shirt and finished changing, walking up to Rachel as she prepared to leave.

"If Finn won't protect you then I will."

Rachel looked up at the HBIC who was looking down at her in a way she'd never seen before.

Quinn smiled softly to break the tension.

"_I_ take care of my things."

Rachel quirked an eyebrow and scoffed, "I belong to you now?"

"Yes," Quinn replied, eyes twinkling in amusement. "Whether you like it or not, Berry, you're mine."

The diva met the blonde's gaze with a tiny smile before taking a step back.

"Goodbye, Quinn."

* * *

**AN: double-length-grovel chapter! I felt bad for leaving you all hanging last chapter and turns out the ch 28 I had in mind when I posted ch 27 didn't fit at all here in retrospect but I know exactly where it's going to go in the future so I'm glad I didn't rush an update. Being said, I'm in the 'fun' part of Uni now when it kicks my ass and I need to smackdown back so please be patient while I get my assessments done, I promise when Uni is dead there will be more updating and probably better updating too (less interrupted follow since I won't have to re-read my own story to get a feel for the characters and where I'm up to again). Anywho, hope you enjoyed this chapter and thoughts are welcome.**

**AN2: the Faberry duet! WAHHAHHahhhhh! Did you all die? I did, I've listened to it a million times already. Ahem.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Warning; this is a bit of a crack!chapter but something I've had in mind since the very beginning and wanted to try out. I think it's a fun little drama reliever. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Puck's POV;**

Noah Puckerman strutted his way down the halls of McKinnely High

'_How many periods left until lunch? Man I'm starving..._'

He rounded the corner and walked towards his locker

'_I should probably get my books for this class, last time the sub was pissed_'

—put in his combination—

'_she was hot though'_

—smirked to himself—

'_I could totally tap that...yeah...she just needs to spend some quality time with the Puckasaurous, loosen up a lil'_'

—only to be distracted by a high pitched squeal.

'_What the fuck?_'

Turning around, he unabashedly laughed his ass off upon seeing Rachel Berry standing near an open window, furiously waving a stack of books at a little bird standing innocently on the window sill.

'_Berry's afraid of birds? I thought she was vego or some shit? Oh man, this is too funny!_'

He chuckled to himself and let his back slump against the lockers, content to watch some inter-class entertainment.

"Shoo! Shoo! Don't...don't make me come any closer!"

'_Crazy little Jew_,' he thought fondly, '_oooh, hot girl—_'

—his head whipped around to check out some random Cheerio when suddenly his eyes hooked on another detail. Standing a few meters away, also watching the scene intently, was none other than Ms Quinn Fabray.

'_Well, well, well; what do we have here? Looks like my baby mama ain't as immune to Berry Juice as she originally thought_.'

As Puck watched Quinn he cocked his head in consideration. The HBIC was looking at the diva with a mixture of surprise, amusement and endearment.

'_Oh Fabray, you are _**so**_ going to win me this bet_.'

Puck sighed smugly to himself.

'_Screw Artie, Tina and Mercedes, they have no idea what they're talking about! ...actually...I wouldn't mind screwing Mercedes...anyway, there's no way in hell Berry's sticking with Finn_.'

Puck's eyes glanced back over to Rachel who had given up on trying to scare the bird away and was instead opting to use her books as a shield and back away slowly.

Nearby Quinn smiled fondly at the diva's antics, biting her lip when the tiny girl issued a final squeak and darted away to hide behind Kurt.

'_Besides, I've kissed Quinn and Finn. And Rachel, for that matter. And Santana. And Br—anyway, Finn doesn't have a chance against Quinn. My boy's got no game_'

Puck shook his head sadly.

'_Now Quinn, she is one smokin' hot Cheerio. With her sexy jaw and husky voice; my baby mama got it going on. And Berry_,' he glanced over at the brunette in question, '_Berry might talk a hell of a lot but the girl is fine. Legs that go on for days and totally hot bedroom eyes_.'

Puck licked his lips though became distracted by a passing basketball player, '_I'd like to lick the sweat off _**his **_abs post work out..._'

He allowed himself a moment to fantasise before shrugging himself off his locker upon hearing the final wearing bell.

'_So it's just basic science or some shit_,' he concluded. '_Quinn's hot. Rachel's hot. Together they'd be hot._'

Walking with obvious swagger towards his next class he smirked, confident the bet prize money would soon be his.

'_Oh yeah, Faberry was _**always**_ on..._'

* * *

**AN: so...what did you think? I'm not planning on doing another chapter like this one at the moment but if you particularly liked it/hated it/want to see something similar from another character's perspective, let me know.**

**AN2: BandraK you always make me smile and blush from your kindness and thorough reviews, thank you! (and I'm totally aiming for a 10/10, I've got some future chapters lined up that I think will knock your socks off :P  
**


	30. Chapter 30

**For Riverkirby and Dannni444**

* * *

Not uncommon, the Unholy Trinity found themselves back at the cafe instead of the cafeteria this Wednesday afternoon.

Quinn sat on one side of the booth as Santana had her profile towards Quinn, back against the window and legs draped across Brittany's lap on the other.

"Can't fucking believe we have practise again this afternoon," Santana grumbled.

"I know; coach has been more rabid than usual with this possibly being her 8th consecutive title."

Brittany massaged Santana's calves serenely, "I like rabbits."

The three cheerleaders had a more subdued air surrounding them today, all beyond exhausted due to coach Sylvester's 6am-and-pm daily training sessions.

Santana meekly threw a fry at Quinn to get her attention. In response the HBIC wearily turned to face the Latina.

"What's the go with you and the Yeti?"

Quinn sighed. "Feelings."

Santana's mouth dropped open as her cutlery fell onto her plate with a loud 'clank'. "Oh no..."

Quinn nodded glumly.

"No, Quinn, no! I can understand if you just wanted to tap that or some shit but..._feelings_?" the brunette slowly enunciated in horror.

"I knoww," the HBIC half wailed as she let her head heavily fall back against the seat.

Santana gaped silently for a few seconds, the quiet disturbed only by the sounds of other customers eating their lunch and talking amongst themselves.

"Well I think it's awesome that you like Rachel, Q!" Brittany threw in.

"Uh huh, awesome, yayyy team," the captain mumbled sardonically, head still back against her seat and eyes on the ceiling.

"No, it's totally awesome! Right, San?"

The Latina seemed to snap back into action and quickly began speaking. "Right, B, totally. Feelings are...um...great..."

The Latina picked up her cutlery and sighed. "Look, Q," Quinn finally looked at the brunette opposite her. "I might not understand why you wanna get all up on that with the smurfette but you know we gots your back. At school or with your parents, or whatever."

Quinn smiled gratefully at the usually tough Cheerio. "Thanks, S."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah; go have a cry why don't you? Just lettin' you know now though that I'll never call her 'Rachel'. To me she'll always be Treasure Trail...or Manhands...Rupaul—"  
"Got it, S—"

"—Yeti or mini mouse—"

"S, I got—"

"—the dwarf—"

"Santana!"

"—huckleberry, blueberry, raspberry or strawberry!"

* * *

When Quinn got back into her car at 8pm that night after another gruelling Cheerios training session she noticed '**1 New Message**' blinking on the screen of her phone.

Opening the text she saw it was from Rachel.

'**Quinn, as I'm sure you're aware we have less than a week before our Glee performance this Monday and while you have communicated to me that you are ready for your performance let me assure you that I am most certainly not! In my opinion we are in dire need of at least one more 'getting to know each other' encounter before Monday so if it pleases you could we have coffee at the cafe on 6****th**** this Friday at 4pm after school? Rachel.**'

Quinn read the minor essay amusedly, a hand running through her hair as she shot back a quick reply.

'**Sorry, Berry, coach has us doing practise every day this week until the competition Friday night. Give me a day to recover and I can meet you Sunday instead?**'

Putting her phone back into her duffle bag Quinn started the ignition and carefully backed out of the school parking lot. She was aching for a hot shower to sooth her sore, tense muscles and wanted nothing more than to just collapse into bed.

As she arrived home and was just about to pull into her drive way her phone beeped again.

Quinn put the car in park before digging through her bag and plucking out her phone.

'**Sunday afternoon it is. See you then. Rachel.**'

Quinn nodded tiredly and chuckled that the diva still thought it necessary to sign her name at the end of her reply text.

Picking up her bags and fishing for house keys as she walked up the drive way, the blonde shuffled into her house. Dropping her bag on the floor she reasoned she could put it away later since her parents were both out at a business dinner, there was no rush.

Just as the blonde was about to ascend the staircase towards the bathroom her phone lit up once more. The Cheerio groaned, wanting a moment's peace, until she saw who it was from.

'**And...good luck with your competition on Friday, I have no doubt you will lead the Cheerios to another win :o) Rachel.'**

With a newfound burst of energy the HBIC grinned widely and bounded up the rest of the staircase.

* * *

**AN: firstly, there are no words. I'm so incredibly sorry for the massive wait between chapters. I've had exams and life-drama but still, I feel bad. Know that there will never be such a long wait between chapters again. I'm hoping you all haven't lost interest in the story as it's about to explode :o)**

**AN2: some of you were surprised by Puck last chapter, if you re-read the party scenes at the beginning you'll note I mention he's pretty much anything-sexual, lol.**

**AN3: there's been some timeline issues, when Rachel goes to Quinn's house for dinner it was meant to be a Saturday night, sorry if that confused anyone. **

**AN4: I've taken at least 6mths but possibly a year off Uni to write! Hooray! While I imitate a starving artist and try get some sort of poetry published somewhere, expect more reliable updating! Please feel free to review, even if it's just to abuse my over extended absence, lol.**


	31. Chapter 31

Rachel spent the remainder of the week trying desperately to find a song that summed up exactly how she saw Quinn. Having scrolled through a thousand songs already and not finding anything remotely suitable, the diva had no choice but to demand a final meeting with the blonde as soon as possible.

* * *

Sunday arrived surprisingly quickly. As the second half of term rolled 'round many football finals, cheerleading competitions, drama plays and other extracurricular activities hit their peak before the students got too bogged down with exams.

Giving herself a final glance in the mirror, the future Broadway star shouted goodbye to her fathers and left the house.

* * *

Rachel was early. Fifteen minutes early, to be exact. She ran her hands down her skirt nervously and glanced out the cafe window.

The brunette was very careful to pick a public place for their next and last meeting. Considering what had happened in the past when she and Quinn were left alone together for an extended period of time...well...a public place really was the safest option.

The jittery diva checked her watch once more only to jump when she heard a "hey."

Looking sharply to her right she saw the blonde in question sit down beside her. The HBIC looked a little tired and worn but had a noticeable, content smile on her face.

"Have you been waiting long?" Quinn asked.

"Oh, not really...you're ten minutes early actually..." the diva replied, flushing slightly.

Quinn's lips twitched in a restrained smile.

Rachel cleared her throat and quickly looked down at the drinks menu.

"I take it the competition went well?"

The Cheerio dragged a menu over from the table behind them as she answered. "One of the younger girls almost buckled when the lights hit her eyes but Santana spotted her pretty quickly—"

"Well I can't say that I'm surprised! Those lights they put on you are _blindingly _bright!"

"The older girls are used to it," Quinn waved off, "Coach Sylvester used to shine torches in our eyes for twenty minutes then make us do the routines in the dark while she wore night vision goggles to monitor us, so we could learn to perform while vision impaired."

Rachel stared at Quinn in horror but the cheerleader merely shrugged.

"So what are you getting?"

Glancing down to her menu briefly the diva replied, "soy chai, I think" and before another word could be spoken the HBIC had already nodded and walked confidently up to the counter.

Rachel exhaled and mentally shook her head. She had no idea why she was so nervous around the blonde now but considering their assignment was going to be over in a day she saw no reason why everything couldn't go back to normal soon enough anyway.

Hearing the chair scrape beside her Rachel once again turned to Quinn.

"How much do I owe you..?" the diva began, opening up her purse.

The blonde scoffed mildly and shook her head, "don't worry about it."

Rachel smiled her thanks before a somewhat awkward silence fell over the pair.

After a moment Quinn pulled out a roll of Lifesavers from her purse and discarded the lime, raspberry and lemon flavours before popping an orange one into her mouth.

The diva stirred in her seat slightly, crossing her legs and tensing her thighs to ease the pressure as she remembered tasting the candy on the HBIC tongue on more than one occasion.

Clearing her throat Rachel asked, "what is it with you and Lifesavers? And why do you only eat the orange ones?"

Quinn froze; her actions were almost unconscious by this point and thus seemingly invisible in her mind.

Rachel watched the girl internally debate something before turning to face the diva more fully.

"Thank you."

"Thanks," both girls said as a waitress put their drinks down.

Quinn took a deliberate sip before fixing the diva with an intense gaze.

"When I..." the blonde froze and clenched her jaw quickly before continuing, "when I was pregnant last year, I didn't have many cravings. I didn't want ice-cream with pickles or anything like. I wanted bacon but hell I always want bacon so that wasn't really anything new. I did start eating Lifesavers for some reason though."

The blonde took a pause and Rachel nodded encouragingly. Quinn diverted her gaze to the floor as she began to speak again.

"Anyway, the first time I felt...Beth...kick, I was sucking on an orange Lifesaver," the HBIC took a breath. "I know it's stupid and doesn't make any sense but whenever I eat them...I feel...I don't know, I feel close to her I guess."

The blonde cleared her throat awkwardly and determinedly avoided eye contact.

Rachel observed the girl in front of her. Quinn's jaw was tensed, her posture stiff and everything about her screamed discomfort and vulnerability.

The diva reached over and gently took the blonde's hand.

Quinn's gaze shot to Rachel's and both stared at each other. Nothing was said but both couldn't help but be aware of the gravity of the situation. Everyone knew Quinn _never _mentioned Beth, _ever_. As well as refusing to talk about her with anyone in Glee or even Brittany and Santana, everyone at McKinnely also knew better than to bring it up or even say that name around the resident HBIC.

Rachel sat in quiet awe of the blonde's words, well aware that this may in fact have been the first time since Beth's birth that the blonde had even spoken her name aloud.

Giving her hand a squeeze, Quinn broke contact and picked up her iced coffee.

"Anyway," Quinn began in a chirper tone to let the diva know that topic of conversation was finished, "how was your weekend?"

Rachel leant back in her chair slightly and despite all her impulses telling her to dig further, ask more, discover what else the cheerleader hid behind her mask, she allowed Quinn her reprieve and began chatting aimlessly about her latest MySpace video and some children at the hospital with "promising musical talent!" if not for the fact that "they're lazy and refuse to practise enough!"

* * *

An hour or so later the pair felt much more at ease. Any initial tension had faded from the conversation and it seemed their earlier discussion about Beth had brought out a more comfortable Quinn, which in turn could only lead to teasing comments, naturally.

Quinn took another sip of her cold drink while peering at the diva over the rim of her glass.

"So I saw you during practise Thursday afternoon..."

* * *

_As Rachel was heading towards her car she walked past the Cheerios' final pre-competition training session. The diva had stayed back late at school to work on some extra circular assignments and found herself only now wandering back to the car park at 6:28pm. _

"_PYRAMID FORMATION GIRLS, NOW! MAKE ME BELIEVE IT; I WANT TO FEEL LIKE I'M IN EGYPT WITH A BUCKET OF SAND DOWN MY PANTS!"_

_The brunette glanced at the grass field as she passed. Her steady stride faltered as her eyes hooked on the form of the head cheerleader, confidently standing at the top of the pyramid, arms raised steadily._

_The HBIC gave an imperceptible wink to the diva and smirked as they looked at each other for a charged second before Quinn's knee twitch minutely._

"_FABRAY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU CALL THAT? YOU MAKE THAT WHEELCHAIR KID LOOK LIKE HE COULD DO A BETTER JOB STANDING ON THE TOP OF THE PYRAMID, IF YOU DON'T—"_

_Rachel hurriedly got into her car as Coach Sylvester continued to berate the head Cheerio through her megaphone._

* * *

"I'm sorry!" Rachel laughed. "I had no idea she would notice, _I _didn't even see it and I was closer from ground level!"

Quinn's eyes glittered playfully.

"You know she made the whole squad do an extra 50 lungs because of that. I think Santana wants to kill you now."  
Rachel groaned quietly, "I already said I was sorry, Qui—"

"It's alright," the blonde interjected airily, crossing her legs. "I know you were only trying to get a look up my skirt anyway and—"

"QUINN FABRAY, THAT IS NOT TRUE AND YOU KNOW IT!"

Quinn gave the diva a wicked smile while the rest of the cafe's patrons shot the pair a curious look. The diva sunk in her seat a little, cheeks flaming red as she glared at the 'innocent' looking blonde opposite her.

* * *

**Santana: Cough up, Rainbow Rider. Quinn still ain't sippin' on Berry juice so you know what that means, you've officially lost the bet AND your money.**

**Kurt: I never want to hear of any female 'juice's ever again, thank you very much. *sigh* there go my plans for Calvin Klein. I'll give it to you Monday after Glee. **

* * *

**AN: and bam! I heard you roar, Reviewers and I couldn't help myself! I'm slightly worried I may start updating too quickly/often now and not give everyone enough time to read each chapter...but I generally know how many reviews/'visits' I get per chapter to know when most people have read the last one so I'll just use that as a guide I suppose :o)**

**AN2: if the next chapter is the Glee Faberry performances, it's going to be massive. As in dramaaaa! I have a pretty set idea of what Quinn's doing but I haven't got Rachel's song to Quinn picked out yet so suggestions are very welcome. Orrr, Rachel might not even have a chance to sing one... ;) tell me what you'd prefer. **


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: crazy starting a chapter with an AN! (get excited). To really get a feel for this chapter/how it sounds when Quinn sings to Rachel please listen to youtube dot com/watch?v=xzURI8buVHs as you read the part where she starts singing. The second song can be found at youtube dot com/watch?v**=7ZEQcjM0wgY **but I don't think it's as vital to listen to this one while you read as it is the first. All songs of course aren't mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

After the Cheerios' 8th consecutive win on Friday night the Cheerios seemed to reach a new level of royalty within the halls of McKinnely High. Anyone who so much as sneezed in their direction faced the fierce wrath of Sue Sylvester.

It was with an acute awareness of this knowledge and extra power driven strut that the Unholy Trinity walked into Glee club Monday afternoon.

* * *

As Quinn entered the choir room door she caught Rachel's eye before taking her traditional seat towards the back of the room. The tiny brunette gave the blonde a small smile to which Quinn grinned back at in response.

A second later Mr Schue breezed into the room and quietened the chatting teenagers.

"So, Rachel, Quinn, who'd like to go first?" he asked expectantly.

Just as Rachel opened her mouth Quinn quickly interjected, "I would, Mr Schue. I've chosen two songs an—"

"Quinn," Mr Schue began disapprovingly, "the assignment was to sing _one _song to des—"

"—as I was saying, I've chosen two and created a mash-up," the HBIC replied aloofly.

"Oh. Oh, well, wonderful, Quinn! I'm glad you've learnt a valuable lesson from our mash-ups assignment!"

Brittany cooed comforting Spanish words into Santana's ear to calm the now growling Latina.

Quinn and Santana shared a look before the HBIC turned back to their teacher.

Mr Schue took a seat off to the side before saying, "alright, Quinn, floor's yours."

Quinn confidently walked down to stand in front of the Gleeks silently. Saying nothing, she cast a look over her shoulder and nodded once to the band.

A familiar song with a completely different sound started. Locking eyes with the diva, Quinn's gaze didn't falter as she stared at the brunette thoughtfully for the first few bars of simple piano. And when Quinn opened her mouth to start singing, her voice was husky, low and erotic.

_Yes I can see her,_

'_Cause every girl in here wants to be her._

_Oh she's a diva,_

_I feel the same and I wanna meet her._

Rachel's breath caught in her throat. Like most others in the room she recognised the song as Akon's 'Sexy Chick' but by the sounds of it Quinn had completely reworked it; from transposing the music to rewriting parts of the lyrics.

Rachel leant forward slightly, unconsciously holding her breath. The sound of Quinn's voice alone was enough to achieve that effect but from the opening verse to the particular emphasis Quinn put on "diva", it was obvious the HBIC was directing her song to a certaindiva in particular.

_They say she's too loud,_

_They're just jealous and I don't agree with them._

_They say she needs to slow down,_

_The maddest thing around town._

Quinn circled her fellow Gleeks and addressed this next verse to the room as a whole. Mercedes squirmed guiltily and even Mr Schue looked slightly uneasy from his seat to the side.

_She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before,_

_Not putting out to all the boys, up on the floor,_

_I'm trying to find the words to describe this girl,_

_Without being disrespectful._

At this Quinn completed her circle of the room and stood directly in front of Rachel again, ignoring the hush of whispers ripping through the choir room like wildfire.

_The way her body moving I can't take no more,_

_Have to stop what I'm doing so I can pull her close._

_I'm trying to find the words to describe this girl,_

_Without being disrespectful._

Quinn sang these next two lines with conviction, eyes darkening as they purposefully trailed down the diva's petite form. Rachel unconsciously licked her lips. The blonde took a couple of steps forward until there was barely a metre between them.

_Damn girl, you're a sexy minx, _

_Let me tell you that damn girl,_

_You're a sexy minx, a sexy minx._

Rachel's breath caught in her throat as Quinn's intense gaze bore into her own. The diva flushed as she sat ramrod straight and felt the familiar stir in her belly that came whenever the HBIC looked at her for too long.

Suddenly the music slid to a slightly more upbeat tune and with a final intention laden look towards the diva, the HBIC took a step back and turned her attention towards Finn.

_But is she really going out with him? _

_Is she really gonna take him home tonight? _

_Is she really going out with him?_

'_Cause if my eyes don't deceive me there's something going wrong around here._

Finn sat silently, _fuming_.

Santana let out a bark of laughter and Kurt choked on his own saliva upon recognise just which song Quinn had chosen for the second part of her mash-up.

The furious quarterback felt several pairs of eyes pinned to his back, waiting for a reaction before darting back towards McKinnely's resident HBIC, who was currently giving Finn a very public, very vocal smack down.

_But if looks could kill, _

_There's a man here who's marked down as dead._

'_Cause I've had enough, listen you, take your hands off her head._

_I get so mean, around this scene. _

Quinn's cold eyes stared Finn down as the now red faced boy fisted his hands angrily. Finn took heavy breaths through his nose and the tension in the room continued to rise with every deliberate word Quinn sang.

_Is she really going out with him?_

_Is she really gonna take him home tonight?_

_Is she really going out with him?_

'_Cause if my eyes don't deceive me there's something going wrong around he—_

"This is fucking bullshit!" Finn roared finally, knocking his chair to the ground as he stood angrily.

The tall boy stormed out of the room, shouldering Quinn roughly as he passed. The band abruptly stopped playing and Quinn glanced back to Rachel to find the diva staring at the door Finn just left through wide eyed.

For a solid minute no one spoke, moved, or breathed.

The ticking of the clock bounced 'round the silent choir room and seemed almost jarringly loud.

Mr Schue sat opened mouth, staring at the door Finn blasted through a moment earlier.

Puck was wincing in his seat whereas Mercedes and Kurt looked at each other with jaws dropped open.

Tina, Artie and Mike nervously glanced around at the others and Santana looked positively joyful, a wide grin stretched across her face.

Brittany continued to stare at her shoes, trying to hear the conversation she was sure they were having with one another.

The scraping of another chair snapped the Gleeks out of it.

"Finn, wait!" Rachel yelled, darting out of the choir room after him.

"Rachel!" Quinn shouted a second later, hot on the diva's heels.

"Well..." Mr Schue said weakly, "maybe next week we'll work on songs expressing friendship...or musical theory even, that's probably better..." he trailed off, looking at his still shell shocked Gleeks.

* * *

**AN: it's all downhill from here peeps, shizz about to get real. Next chapter is going to be some high emotion stuff but the story is finally starting to climax, yay! Thank you for being patient with it so far, just know I'm going to give you a mind and heart fuck before we get the warm fuzzy ending. Hope you guys are still liking the ride :o)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Rachel's POV;**

I ran out the door and looked frantically up and down the corridor. Seeing no sign of Finn I began sprinting towards the closest exit leading to the car park.

As I ran down the halls I was vaguely aware of someone's footsteps pounding after me, and shouts of "Rachel! Stop!"

I reached the exit panting, just in time to see Finn's angry, hurt face tear out of the parking lot and speed down the street.

Doubling over I breathed heavily and whipped a thin layer of sweat off my brow and stray tear from my cheek.

A second later the thudding footsteps stopped beside me.

I looked up and saw Quinn standing there, mildly flushed but otherwise breathing fine.

* * *

Quinn graciously gave the diva a minute to compose herself.

When the brunette straightened the HBIC saw a quiet fire in the smaller girl's eyes as she rounded on the cheerleader angrily.

"What the hell did you think you were doing, Quinn?"

The Cheerio was taken aback, "I'm—"

"Huh? Why the hell did you pull a stunt like that?"  
The HBIC clenched her jaw angrily. "It wasn't a _stunt_, Rachel. And it sure as hell wasn't a mistake!"

"Wasn't a mistake..." the diva echoed, "on what _planet_ wasn't that a mistake? Finn—"

"_Finn_, doesn't deserve you. He's not good enough for you, why can't you see—"

"I love, Finn!"

The blonde winced as the words echoed in the silent hall.

"Rachel..."

"No! No," the diva held up a hand, effectively silencing the blonde. "You don't get to do this. You don't get to walk into my life and start messing with my relationship! I don't know what's been..._going on_ between us recently but whatever it is, it's stopping. Now."

"Rachel! I—"

"You what, Quinn? You what?" the diva fired back. "Because of _you_, my boyfriend is hurt and God knows where, hopefully driving safely but he could be wrapped around a street post by now for all I know!"

The hysterical brunette took an intimidating step forward and met Quinn's gaze with eyes seared with anger and guilt. "I know this has been some sort of...game, or something to you—"

"Rac—"

"SHUT UP!" the dive screamed.

Quinn closed her mouth quickly. The shocked blonde waited for the tiny girl to continue.

Shaking, the brunette persisted, "whatever this was for you, it's purely physical. _Every_ time we're alone together something bad happens! And it's my fault, it is! I've been a terrible girlfriend and because of that Finn got hurt. _Finn._ Finn, who didn't do anything wrong!"

The diva took a deep breath and calmed herself.

Eerily quietly the diva spoke. "You will respect my relationship with Finn. You will stay out of my life. And you will leave Finn and I alone—"

"Rachel, I love you!" Quinn burst, eyes watering.

The brunette was momentarily stunned before she took a step backwards. Indecision over the HBIC's sincerity was clearly etched across her face but the small girl soon backed away slowly.

"I'm sorry, Quinn...I don't feel that way towards you...I have to go."

"Rachel!"

Watching the brunette walk away Quinn's chest flared with sharp, aching pain. The blonde slumped to the floor and sobbed openly; uncaring that she was still in school where anyone could walk in and find her, uncaring that she was probably staining her Cheerio uniform with whatever was on the sticky floors, and definitely uncaring of anything else but the sound of her own winded breathing and hammering malfunctioning heartbeat, rattling around in her ribcage.

* * *

**Puck: After **_**that**_** mash-up I'm changing my bet deadline to earlier. I give Rachel and Quinn two weeks, tops. My Jewbabe was practically drooling all over herself when Quinn sang to her ;)**

**Santana: OK, but with your party this Friday night I think I'll have won myself the bet by Sunday.**

**Puck: Psht, bring it my spicy Latina salsa!**

**Santana: Shut up, Puck. **


	34. Chapter 34

**Quinn's POV;**

I cried so hard for a full hour afterwards. In a car park. In _public_. I felt nauseous with hurt for the first time in my life and considered getting out of the car and throwing up all over the sidewalk to try force the poison out.

I felt light headed and dizzy. I sat with my head between my knees so I wouldn't faint and sat like that rocking backwards and forwards, telling myself over and over again to '_calm down_' and '_just breathe_'.

I hadn't eaten anything since breakfast because I was so nervous before the performance I didn't want to have anything in my stomach to throw up. I convinced myself that the nausea and dizziness and pain I felt now were due to hunger, and drove to the nearest fast food chain.

Ordering take-away through the drive through, my voice was low and faint from crying. I kept my sunglasses on, despite it being 7-something-pm at night.

I stayed out for three or four hours before I went home that night. I was waiting for my face to stop looking blotchy and my eyes to go back to white in case my parents were home.

* * *

By the time Quinn pulled into her drive way it was dark outside. Robotically pulling out her house keys, she was glad for once that her parents were away yet again.

The HBIC walked through her living room and picked up a bottle. Barricading herself in her room, the blonde put her music up to a near illegal level. With calm hands Quinn poured and downed her first shot of Grey Goose. Immediately pouring herself another, she tried not to think at all until she got to a point where she no longer could.

* * *

An hour later, the blonde cheerleader was distantly aware of a dull ache in her chest but for the most part felt like she was floating. Her fingertips drummed lazily on her comforter in time with the song currently pumping out of her speakers.

The HBIC sipped the last of her mixer before checking the time.

_1:13am_

Dazed by how late it was she crawled into bed, ignoring the fact that she was still in her Cheerios' uniform and the lights were on, and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Quinn opened her sore, puffy eyes. She was immediately aware that her mouth felt dry and disgusting, and her head all but demanded she didn't move.

Letting her right eye open a crack, Quinn groaned at the time. It was already well into the afternoon.

Seeing no point in going to school for a few hours (not that she was planning on going today anyway), she shut her eyes again.

A trail of silent tears slid down her face, neck and into her hair as the memories she tried so desperately to bury under vodka and sleep resurfaced.

Nose blocked from crying and breaths coming in sharp gasps, the blonde mentally repeated her new mantra, '_breathe, just breathe_'.

After a few minutes she composed herself enough to lean over and grab her phone. Habitually checking the screen, Quinn saw four new messages. Opening the first she discovered it was from Santana.

**S: Bitch, I don't know what went down with you and Berry yesterday but your white ass ain't at school today so what the fuck up?**

Quinn smiled a weak, sardonic smile before slowly typing out a reply.

**Q: It didn't turn out like in the story books, S.**

A minute later her phone buzzed again.

**S: I have a proposition...we kill Berry.**

The HBIC let out a watery chuckle.

**Q: No.**

**S: Okay...we throw baby chickens at Berry's hous—**

A sudden noise made Quinn jerk up. Recognising the sound as her parents' car pulling into the drive way, the cheerleader quickly composed herself and slipped her nonchalant mask back on.

Hurriedly brushing away a few stray tears, the blonde threw her hair up into a messy ponytail and went downstairs to greet them.

* * *

**AN: Fun fact: this is basically where I was at when writing chapter chapter 8 etc, mine was a little worse but I now fondly think of it as 'The Epic Rejection'. Anywho, let's purge it and use it for entertainment shall we? Yes. **

**Next chapter gets us back to Rachel and how she's feeling...how do you think she's feeling?**


	35. Chapter 35

**For karaisepic.**

* * *

**Rachel:**

It's been two days since 'The Incident', as Rachel liked to think of it. Two days since Glee club and two days that Quinn hadn't been at school.

Rachel couldn't help but notice the HBIC's marked absence. And for the past two days, she couldn't get the memory of the utterly broken look in Quinn's eyes out of her mind either.

The diva sluggishly closed her locker and walked towards her next class. It seemed that since The Incident, Rachel had been able to think of little else. What the blonde confessed to her (the diva slowed her pace even more), made her feeling as if someone struck her and left her dazed.

For the umpteenth time that morning, Rachel's mind wandered back.

* * *

_The music for Quinn's mash-up started. The blonde's penetrating gaze seemed to shoot straight through Rachel, as if to say 'this is for you, this is how I feel, about you.' The brunette couldn't help but wait with baited breath for the blonde's song choice as she leant forward, and when Quinn's voice husked out the first verse, the diva all but moaned at the slow, sensual quality of it. _

_Somewhere in the back of her mind Rachel logically knew she was in a room full of people, but in that moment, they all felt obsolete. _

_She was vaguely familiar with the original version of the song and remembered feeling distinctly offended at having heard the singer refer to the girl he supposedly had so many feeling towards as a "_sexy bitch_". The complete rewrite Quinn had done, not only lyrically but also sound wise, gave the song a far more profound depth and musicality which the diva couldn't help but appreciate on a deep level. _

_The brunette was snapped out of her thoughts as the cheerleader completed a lap of the room and stood directly in front of her. At the mention of "_pulling her close_" Quinn's eyes darkened slightly with a quiet, almost predatory quality as they trailed over the diva's form. Rachel couldn't help herself, memories and heat and desire began coiling in her stomach and she licked her lips quickly. _

_And when the HBIC took a step forward, Rachel felt like she could hear the siren's call and itched to stand, to close the distance between them. _

_Before she could do anything stupid though, the music slid to a distinctly more upbeat tune and the blonde shot her a loaded glance before taking a step back and turning to Finn. _

_Once the HBIC's attention was off her, Rachel felt like she could breathe again, but with those breaths came the cold realisation of just who else was in the room. As if a bucket of ice water had been thrown over her (or perhaps more aptly a bucket of slushy), the horrified diva turned her attention to the boy seated beside her. _

_As Quinn delivered her next lyrics with a near sneer, Rachel watched Finn's face turn more and more red. And when the blonde sang "_if looks could kill_", the withering glare she shot at the quarterback made his fists clench and arms start to shake. _

_The diva helplessly sat with mounting anxiety as her gaze darted from Finn to Quinn and back again. _

_When Quinn re-sang the chorus the only warning Rachel had was Finn's heavy breathing and teeth baring snarl before he shot to his feet and roared "this is fucking bullshit!", before tearing out of the choir room._

_Rachel sat it utter silence. Eyes glued to the door. The only thing she could hear was the blood rushing to her head and roaring in her ears, both making her dizzy. _

_A minute later she snapped out of her stunned reverie and bolted up after the boy, distantly aware of the blonde catalyst shouting "_Rachel!_" as she left. _

* * *

Rachel stiffly turned another corner and continued on the final leg towards her drama class. She couldn't say she was surprised when Quinn didn't show up to school yesterday, but the HBIC's continued absence left a distinctly unpleasant feeling of guilt in the pit of her stomach.

Shoes dragging along the corridor floor, the diva couldn't help but replay what had happened after she left the choir room as well.

* * *

_The diva frantically searched for the tall boy and eventually found him; speeding out of the car park and as far away from her as possible. The boy's furious and pained face instantly etched itself into her memory and the diva felt sick with regret._

_When Quinn pulled up next to her a moment later, all the confusion and anger and guilt and regret she had been feeling the past few weeks flew out through her eyes as she tore into the Cheerio._

_Barbed and poisoned words were viciously hurled at the blonde, '"_what the hell did you think you were doing... why the hell did you pull a stunt like that...SHUT UP!_"_

* * *

The brunette took a shuddering breath as she approached the drama room door.

She stiffly walked inside and took her seat.

* * *

_And as she was laying out the terms of their future interactions (or lack thereof), Quinn's desperate declaration of "_Rachel, I love you!_" seemed to once again rip the rug out from under her. _

_The speechless brunette took a floored step back and quietly evaluated the blonde's expression. The HBIC's face was an open book for the diva to read but the sincerity she found there overwhelmed her and left her with no other option but to mechanically mutter "_I'm sorry, Quinn...I don't feel that way towards you_" and leave, strangled shouts of "_Rachel!_" piercing her exit. _

* * *

"Rachel...Rachel!"

The diva's head snapped up, "yes, Mrs Saunders?"

"Would you kindly pay attention! Now, as I was saying, in Act 2 the pro—"

* * *

**Finn:**

I knew it. I knew it before she even opened her stupid, smirking mouth. Whatever Quinn had planned was going to be trouble because it always was. Watching her walk around the room like she was so much better than me, obviously hitting on Rachel, _my girlfriend_, in front the _entire _Glee club!

I could hear the whispers, the gossip, the shocked laughs and eyes all pinned to my back, hungry for a reaction. I tried to hold it in, keep my temper in check. But then I looked at Rachel.

I looked at the way she looked at _her_, like she wasn't real, like she was under a spell of wonder, lust and amazement, drawn into Quinn with no one else in the world. My hands turned to fist.

And when Quinn revealed her second song choice and sang directly to me, I couldn't take it. Her smug face, thinking _I _of all people wasn't good enough for Rachel, after everything _she'd_ done?

Unbelievable.

The murmurs, Rachel's reaction, Quinn's taunting gaze...I snapped.

I stormed out of the room and shouldered Quinn as I passed, God knows if she wasn't a girl I would have punched her right in the jaw then and there, but I'm not that guy.

I got to my car without even realising where I was going and I'm ashamed to admit it now, but a few angry tears slipped out. I didn't know where I was going, all I knew was that I was angry, so so angry, and needed to get away from that blonde bitch.

When I got to school on Tuesday, Quinn wasn't there. Can't say I was sorry about that. Rachel and I had a long talk (with Rachel is there any other kind..?) but we sorted things out. Basically she told me everything. The flirting, her confusion, Quinn's advances and how they had kissed in the locker room. I won't go into details but after forty minutes and a lot of crying, I was just relieved that I still had a girlfriend.

Rachel promised that she still loved me and wanted to be with me, and that she didn't want anything to do with Quinn anymore.

So everything should go back to normal.

Quinn wasn't at school today either, and Rachel looks a little sad. But she told me she just feels guilty for hurting Quinn's feelings; she's got a big heart like that. Personally, I don't think Quinn even has feelings but whatever. As long as Rachel's still mine.

* * *

**AN: I'm hoping this chapter will give you all a more 'whole picture' feel of what everyone's going through. Don't be too hard on Rachel, she really is a good person. Next chapter has some of the other Gleeks' opinions and Quinn back at school! How do you think that'll turn out..? **


	36. Chapter 36

Thursday morning Quinn begrudgingly dragged herself out of bed and went through the motions of her morning schedule.

Skipping breakfast entirely (her appetite had yet to return to her), the Cheerio got in her car and drove to school.

* * *

"Don't think I don't see your skinny ass, bitch!"

Quinn straightened and began to walk away quickly.

"HEY!"

Santana Lopez ran down the corridor and grabbed a power walking HBIC before she could turn the corner and ditch her again.

"Ha!" the Latina crowed triumphantly. "Now, period after next, we're ditching. You, me and B are going to the cafe to talk some shit out, because yeah, B has a point that sometimes that talking crap works alright an—why the fuck are you wearing glasses?"  
Quinn self consciously pushed her sunglasses further up her nose. Since leaving the house this morning and catching her reflection in her rear view mirror, the cheerleader was stunned to take in her own appearance. Her limp, slightly oily hair looked marginally better in the Cheerios' ponytail, and her ashen face with deep bags under her eyes was manageable with some foundation and concealer, but her eyes were unmistakably red and puffy. Immediately grabbing her sunglasses, the HBIC had refused to take them off since.

Comprehension dawned on the Latina's features and a brief look of pity flitted across her face. Retraining her expression back to indifference the girl gave Quinn an out, "next period, car park or I drag you out of class myself," and walked down the hallway.

* * *

**Rachel's POV;**

She's at school today. I know because I've seen her three times; once in the morning when she parted the red sea, again at break across the cafeteria, and just now, walking away from Santana.

She's wearing her sunglasses, the same ones she wore the day after my party last year while hung over. She hasn't taken them off all day. I'm scared to think why; the guilt in my stomach seems to have reached a near suffocating level when I watch Quinn.

She hasn't spoken to me all day, hasn't even looked at me.

* * *

**Finn's POV;**

Rachel's weird today. Every time I look at her she looks sad. Sadder than I've ever seen her.

I know who's to blame, _Quinn_. I can't believe all the mess she's made.

* * *

Santana caught sight of the diva a moment after speaking with Quinn. Her first instinct was to go up to the girl and make her hurt, just as badly as Quinn was, slam her against a locker and slap some sense into the stupid dwarf. But with Brittany's gentle kiss to her tensed jaw, and

Quinn's phantom warning face in her head, she settled for giving the diva a seething glare as they passed.

* * *

Rachel gulped at the almost tangible wave of hostility. Brittany gave her a small, sympathetic smile and after a second the two Cheerios were gone.

Relieved, Rachel exhaled, visibly slumping. Although she had yet to be slushied since the HBIC's school wide ban the diva was still very aware of her social standing...and Santana's possibly homicidal tendencies.

* * *

**Quinn's POV;**

I slowly walked to my last class of the day. Lunch with S and B had gone by well enough. I know I didn't say much and was terrible company but at least they both know the full story now...and I have Santana's word that no animals will be harmed at Rach—_Berry_'s expense.

I only have chem left before I can go home. Puck's party is tomorrow night but I honestly don't think I'm up to it.

* * *

"There you are," Finn stepped out of the chemistry room just before the Quinn walked in.

"What do you want, Finn?" the blonde monotoned wearily.

The quarterback look annoyed for a moment before his face became smug.

"Nice glasses, Quinn."

Quinn clenched her jaw but otherwise said nothing. She tried to walk around the boy and enter the classroom.

Finn darted to his left and blocked the girl.

"How's it feel? Knowing Rachel wants me, knowing you'll never be good enough for her," he jeered. "That it's my hands get to touch her—"

***SMACK***

Finn staggered back a step.

"How dare you?" the HBIC ground out, hang stinging. "How dare you talk about Rachel like that? For some reason beyond me she's chosen to stay with you; you, you shitty excuse for a boyfriend—"

"Hey! At least I'm nice to her—"  
"Nice?" the HBIC spluttered incredulously. "Where were you when she was getting slushied by Karofsky, Finn? Huh? When Mr Schue was being a dick to her in Glee and you just sat there and watched her take it, over and over again? Where were you when—"

"YEAH WELL SHE STILL CHOSE ME!"

The fiery blonde suddenly slumped, "fuck you, Finn. Fuck you."

Forcing her way into the classroom the Cheerio clenched her jaw and made up her mind.

'I think I _will_ go to Puck's party after all.'

* * *

**AN: I can't believe how many of you have read this entire story in one day, thank you for giving up hours of your life to read my little fic! **

**Heads up, next chapter is written and...well...you'll like it ;) This one has been ready since pre-chapter 20...so tell me how much you want it and help me decide when I should post it ;)**


	37. Chapter 37

By a little past 11pm the Puckerman residence was a messy house full of even messier teenagers. Rachel had been there for about an hour and a half and so far Quinn had yet to make an appearance.

Finn seemed to be having a ball, playing beer pong with Puck and Mike. Santana and Brittany had snuck off somewhere half an hour ago and the rest of the Gleeks mingled with other party goers.

Rachel's head turned to the door as she heard it slam again. A random girl walked through and chastising herself for even caring, the diva turned back to her soda.

* * *

**1 Hour Later:**

When Rachel spotted Quinn at the party, her jaw dropped. The HBIC was confidently walking straight towards the Gleeks and Rachel quickly noticed she wasn't the only one interested by Quinn's arrival. Whomever she passed, heads turned to watch Quinn Fabray walk by.

The blonde wore a tight, black dress that could barely be considered decent. Four inch heels made the Cheerio's legs look particularly spectacular, aided by the fact that her dress finished at her upper thighs. If one could break gaze from the blonde's shapely legs and smoothly flexing thigh and calf muscles long enough, then they would surely notice what the rest of the dress emphasised. Her breasts looked perfectly round and raised with a good amount of cleavage displayed by the strapless dress. Quinn's blonde hair was loosely tousled and fell about her shoulders in such a manner that could only be described as 'just fucked'...and her lips, were painted blood red, hiding a row of perfect white teeth.

Although she noticed all of this, Rachel's focus was glued to the other girl's eyes, eyes she hadn't seen in nearly a week. The HBIC's black eyeliner was heavier than the amount the girl normally applied, her eye-shadow was smokey and lashes curled with mascara.

But the blonde's dark gaze looked cold. Empty.

As Quinn walked towards them, the embodiment of 'sex on legs', Rachel could see how much the blonde was hurting as clearly as if she had a fatal wound in the middle of her chest and was slowly bleeding out with every deliberate step she took.

"Hey there, Quinn," Puck saddled up beside the blonde, beer pong forgotten. His eyes raking over her form appreciatively.

"Puck," Quinn acknowledged.

Rachel immediately felt a spark of irritation towards the boy.

"So what are we drinking?" Quinn asked, still avoiding eye contact with the diva.

"Vodka, tequila or Midori?" Santana offered.

"Why choose?" Quinn filled up three shot glasses with each spirit and slammed them all.

"Damn! Slow down, girl!"

Quinn turned to Mercedes smirking, eyes spilling over with unsaid promise.

The dark girl blushed slightly and excused herself with the excuse of finding Kurt.

The HBIC shrugged. Drawing her attention back to the group, Quinn noted airily, "I finished my drinks..."

Puck immediately jumped and poured her a lemonade and vodka. She smiled flirtatiously at him and muttered her "thanks," lightly touching his bicep.

Rachel watched all of this with a frown and annoyed confusion. Snapped out of her thoughts by Finn's arm around her shoulders, the diva smiled up at him.

* * *

"—all I'm saying is that I'd go Quinn over Finn _any _day of the week...preferably every day of the week—"

Mercedes smacked the back of Puck's head.

"Ouch," the Mohawked boy grumbled.

"Quinn does look fabulous tonight," Kurt agreed. "Her shoes are simply to die for, and that dress!"

Mercedes glanced at the blonde of the hour and couldn't help but notice an angry little diva sitting moodily on the couch, while Finn was talking about football plays with Artie.

Mercedes nudged Kurt and gave Puck a pointed look, jerking her head towards the diva.

Puck smirked as he watched the seething diva, "looks like my little Jewish Princess is none too happy about Nick getting up all on Quinn."

Kurt nodded quickly, "I think you might want to rethink your bet, Mercedes."

* * *

An hour or so later Rachel sat glowering on the couch. The pissed off pint-sized diva sat glaring at a couple across the room. Across the room, on the dance floor, was some brown haired boy with broad shoulders and pathetic dance moves with his hands all over Quinn. The girl in question was flush against him, grinding in time with the beat. Eyes closed and head tilted back, the HBIC was drunk.

Rachel just about twitched when the jock lowered his hands to squeeze Quinn's arse, smirking at his airheaded friends over the cheerleader's shoulder. When he began thrusting crudely against the blonde's hip and kissing her messily however, Rachel stood abruptly.

"That's it!" she seethed. Marching determinedly across the room the diva yanked the girl's arm and pulled her away from her muscular dance partner.

"Quinn, a word please," Rachel hissed, already dragging her off into one of the unused bedrooms.

"Hey!" the boy yelled.

"Fuck off!" Rachel shot back, fire shooting from her eyes and teeth bared in a snarl.

Slamming and locking the bedroom door Rachel took a few deep breathes.

"Ooooooh," the blonde giggled, "Rachel swore!"

Rachel turned around slowly, still livid, to face Quinn.

"What the _hell_ are you doing, Quinn?"

"What?" Quinn asked innocently, looking up at Rachel from her seat on the edge of the bed.

"What? What? You know what! I don't even know where to being," the diva began pacing. "First, you drinking yourself to an early grave! Second, you dancing with some stupid boy you don't even know, and letting him put his hands _all over _you! And third, you're practically dressed like a hooker!" Rachel screeched, throwing her hands up.

With surprising speed for someone so heavily intoxicated, Quinn shot up from the bed and roughly pinned Rachel to the wall by her wrists.

"Don't you like my new look, Rach?" Quinn purred, her prominent chest eye-level with the flushed diva, courtesy of her heels.

Rachel glared up at the blonde.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked quietly. "You're worth more than this, you deserve more—"

Quinn barked a laugh and released the diva, pushing off the wall roughly. She stalked over to the other side of the room. "Oh but apparently I don't. Turns out, this is exactly what I deserve."

"What are you talking abou—"

"It's all I have to offer!" the blonde screamed.

Rachel froze, eyes wide, and waited for her to continue.

"I offered you _my_ _heart_, don't you get that? But you didn't want it. I would have done anything for you, been anything, given you anything! But no, you wanted Finn, of course you did. My body, it seems, is the only good thing I have to offer. The only thing I'm worth, the only _valuable_ thing I have to give and definitely the only thing people want."

Rachel's heart cracked as she listened to the girl speak, as she watched the once whole, confident Cheerio shatter and crumble in front of her.  
"Quinn..." she said weakly, approaching the girl.

"Don't!" Quinn snapped, stopping the diva with a raised hand. "You made your choice, you chose _Finn_. And you don't get to pretend like you care about me or that you're some big martyr, upset when I'm hurt or like you even give a fuck about how _I_ feel, as long as your world stays the same and makes guilt-free fucking sense to you!"

Rachel stood in the centre of the room, for once silent as she let the blonde say all she needed to with no input except the silent tears that dripped down the diva's cheeks and fell onto the carpet.

"Don't try to fucking pretend like nothing's changed when it has...it might not have for you, but it did for _me_!"

Having said her piece Quinn took a shuddering breath and raised her head defiantly. Hastily whipping away some running eyeliner, the HBIC walked out of the bedroom and let the door slam shut behind her.

* * *

**AN: what you all expected? :P**


	38. Chapter 38

The rest of the party was a miserable blur for Rachel.

Leaving the bedroom a few minutes later, the diva searched for Quinn but was quickly informed by a put out looking Brittany that the blonde had just left.

Although the diva tried to get back into the party, she felt utterly miserable. Her mind was racing and she couldn't help but question how all this had happened.

How had the once impenetrable HBIC become so broken?

How had she unintentionally caused so much pain?

And most astounding of all, how had Quinn Fabray ever fallen in love with Rachel Berry?

Barely staying another twenty minutes, Rachel quickly found Finn and said goodbye. The quarterback stopped drinking long enough for the diva to give him a dutiful chaste kiss (all the while trying to ignore the blonde's face as it flashed through her mind).

* * *

Pulling up in front of her house, Rachel let her head drop down onto the steering wheel for a moment.

Walking up the staircase and towards her bedroom, the brunette didn't even bother to properly clean her make-up off before tumbling into bed.

* * *

_Rachel found herself in the middle of a hallway at McKinnley High. Around her, dozens of students were rushing around, quickly trying to get to their next class. _

_Looking down the corridor and through the students, she saw Quinn._

_Quinn, standing tall, proud and protective; ready to cut down anyone who tried to hurt her. The blonde's eyes were soft when they landed upon the diva but turned to steel if someone so much as elbowed her in their hurry._

_Rachel began walking towards the HBIC. The blonde in question tracked the girl's moments with her eyes, constantly watching her as if the tiny girl was the most fascinating thing she'd ever seen._

_Before she could reach the Cheerio though, the world blurred and Rachel found herself standing with Quinn in the cheerleader's kitchen._

_Looking towards the blonde again, the diva noticed the perfect skin on her cheek was marred by a smear of satay sauce. Quinn seemed to be sporting an irritated expression as she tried unsuccessfully to wipe the sauce away but instantly smiled when Rachel removed it for her...she smiled, _Quinn_, who rarely smiled but when she did, made light burst into the room and breathing difficult._

_The world spun again._

_Sweaty bodies. _

_Writhing and gyrating to the pulsing beat. _

_The swarming mass, striving forward to forget, to live…grinding against each other. _

_Quinn was lost amongst them. Moving in a glass cube. _

_Watching another place a foreign hand on her lower back, the blonde turned. She smirked._

_Their sexy siren.._

"_Quinn, what are you doing?" But Rachel's words seemed to fall on deaf ears, she continued to watch the blonde as if watching a TV show._

_With matching ferocity the HBIC's lips clashed against her partners. _

_She shut her eyes, head rolling back as the stranger's lips latched onto her throat, harshly sucking and biting at her pulse point. _

_The world spun once more and instead of watching the blonde from across the room Rachel found herself directly facing her. They were back at the party, in the bedroom._

_The HBIC held a bottle of vodka in her left hand, her fist tightly clenched around the neck of the bottle._

_Rachel immediately began talking, "Quinn, I really think this behaviour is inappropriate and unhealth—" _

_The blonde let out a piercing scream, doubling over and gripping her head with her free hand. "Why are you doing this to me, why can't I get rid of you?"_

"_Quinn, what are you talking abou—wh-what are you doing?"_

_The HBIC jerkily lifted the bottle and pressed it against her temple._

_The vodka instantly morphed into a gun._

"_Quinn, stop!"_

_The blonde's tear stained face focused on the diva in front of her. With desperate, wild eyes her finger curled around the trigger. "I want you __**out**__ of my head—"_

"_QUINN!" _

"_GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"_

***BANG***

* * *

"NO!"

"Rachel! Rachel? What is it?"

Rachel sat bolt upright in bed.

The diva was drenched in her own sweat.

Raising a shaking hand to her face, the brunette wasn't sure if it was perspiration or tears coating her cheeks.

"What is it?" her dad repeated, panting from sprinting and skidding through her bedroom door a second after the diva's blood curling scream.

The girl finally caught sight of him and whimpered.

"Daddy..."

She sniffed, eyes frantic and afraid as they looked up at him.

Before the next tear could fall, she found herself wrapped up in her father's arms.

"Oh baby girl...shh."

Figuring Rachel must have had a nightmare and there was no real danger, he calmly sat on her bed and rocked her back and forth, occasionally giving her a gentle kiss to the crown of her head or muttering a soft, "oh, sweetheart, it'll be okay."

* * *

**AN1: this is a somewhat crucial chapter in my eyes...firstly, a lot of you guys have been hating on Rachel, and that's cool, but basically what we have here are teenagers...with feelings, theirs and each others to deal with...that's basically like giving loaded guns to toddlers and expecting them not to hurt each other, not gonna happen. So I hope this helps redeem Rachel somewhat; she isn't unfeeling, in fact she's trying to do what's right and not hurt anyone the best she can, she just doesn't have life all figured out yet.**

**AN2: in the last chapter Quinn was not literally dressed like a hooker, diva's just exaggerate, lol. As Kurt said, Quinn looked hot is all.**

**AN3: on a personal note (and this story is extremely personal for me), from here on out it's getting increasingly difficult to write. Very loosely up until this point is my story, except mine basically ended here and I didn't get the girl, lol. But don't worry, I'll save myself therapy money with a Faberry happy ending! I'm sorry if the last chapter was too angsty for you but trust me, I've been there (and a lot worse) when I was Quinn a few months back. I'm trying to make this story as honest as I can in terms of emotional reactions, it's my catharsis and I'm humbled and happy you're all with me for the ride. **


	39. Chapter 39

**For AJ.**

* * *

"Watch where you're going!"

"Sor-sorry."

"And you, you're breathing too loudly!"

"Sorry, Santana!"

As Santana arrived at her locker and fiddled with her combination a bubbly blonde bounced to a stop beside her.

"Hey, Santy!" Brittany grinned, all sunshine and rainbows.

The Latina threw a glance to her right and grunted.

Brittany cocked her head.

"Why are you so cranky? Has it been more than two days since we had sexy times? Because the janitor's clos—"

Wide eyed Santana's hand darted out to cover the blonde's mouth as she peered into blue doe eyed orbs.

"B! What did I tell you about things we can't talk about in public?"

"Mgmghm."

"What?"

The Latina removed her hand.

"Anything involving us and orgasms?"

Santana groaned but nodded.

"Ok," Brittany said simply. "So, what's up?"

"Stupid Berry lost me my bet is what!"

The Cheerio slammed her locker shut.

"Queen Quinn and her precious Yeti still aren't together and I bet on Sunday..._yesterday_."

Brittany nuzzled the girl's shoulder for a second before replying, "I'm sorry you didn't get to win, San."

Santana sighed. "Thanks, B. I slushied two kids this morning, made a Cheerio cry during lunch and even got Sue Sylvester to avoid me in the corridor, but I still don't feel any better."

A sly smile spread across the blonde's face. Leaning in she spoke directly into the Latina's ear, "I bet _I _can make you feel better. My house after Glee?"

Santana's breath hitched as she nodded rapidly, a tiny grin creeping onto Brittany's face.

* * *

Rachel had been subdued all day. Her dream the night prior was still fresh in her mind and had her feeling shaken. Of course she logically knew Quinn wasn't about to kill herself, (even in dream she tended towards dramatics), but she couldn't help but feel the heavy weight of guilt and anxiousness.

Exactly one week ago today Quinn had told her she loved her. And in less than a week she had gone from thinking the HBIC was mislabelling lust to not being sure what she thought.

So far today the diva had yet to run into the Cheerio but she was nervous for when she undoubtedly would at Glee this afternoon. Rachel herself wasn't even sure if the nerves were due to anticipation (to see for her own eyes that the blonde was indeed alive and well) or dread (having to look into her empty and hurt face while she, Quinn and Finn all sat in the same room).

Opening her locker to put her books away before Glee Rachel noticed something slip out and fall onto on the floor.

Crouching down to pick it up, the diva found it was a plain white envelope with her name written on the front in handsome cursive.

Curiously turning the envelop over, Rachel quickly glanced up and down the hallway to ensure it was empty before impatiently tearing it open.

She pulled out a letter and noticed a few sentences at the top of the page before what appeared to be some sort of list inked in bellow.

**_Dear Rachel,_**

**_I need you to know. That I'm sincere, that I meant what I said, and that I truly do love you._**

**_I hope this short list of some of the reasons why helps prove to you that for me, it wasn't just physical, it meant something. _**

**_Now that you do, if it'll make you happy, I'll let you go._**

**_Quinn_**

Rachel's heart stopped.

Her eyes traced and retraced the heading above the list.

**Things I love about Rachel Berry **

_1) She has really nice canines._

_2) She's afraid of birds._

_3) She's tiny, but she can take a shot._

_4) She accepts my jacket when I offer it._

_5) She can feel intimidated next to manufactured 'hot' women._

_6) She doesn't realise how stunning she is._

_7) She's smart._

_8) She's got nice handwriting._

_9) She looks amazing in my jacket._

_10) She gets my humour._

_11) And she makes me laugh._

_12) She bites her nails._

_13) She looks good in red._

_14) And black._

_15) She has a special 'greeting smile' for when she first sees me._

_16) She inspires me._

_17) She can fill a silence._

_18) And get me to talk._

_19) She uses good grammar. _

_20) And doesn't like 'text speak'. _

_21) Even in texts._

_22) She's a worrier, without making me anxious._

_23) Actually, she makes me happy._

_24) She's not a fan of romance films._

_25) But she makes me want to make her change her mind about that._

_26) She's got a nice jaw line._

_27) And bottom lip._

_28) When she walks, especially against the wind, she keeps her head down._

_29) She's anti-drugs._

_30) She has a freckle on the underside of her jaw that I'm dying to run my lips across._

_31) She can dance.._

_32) She's generous._

_33) She has a cute, feminine giggle; not an annoyingly over the top girlie one._

_34) She turns the volume up when one of her favourite songs comes on, despite being in _my_ car._

_35) She's highly against cheating in relationships. _

_36) She's very loyal once you've earned her loyalty. _

_37) She does charity work._

_38) She helps people, even people she doesn't really like._

_39) Her eyes capture me. Always have, always will. _

_40) She's creative and appreciates all forms of artistic expression._

_41) She's always on time and near always early._

_42) She has a voice that prompts a visceral reaction. _

_43) She's passionate; in everything she does there's fire and determination._

_44) She's got a huge voice but an even bigger heart._

_45) She stands up for her beliefs, for justice and anti-discrimination._

_46) She's ambitious. _

_47) And a dreamer._

_48) She's strong. No matter how many slushy facials or how much bullying she faces. _

_49) She's forgiving._

_50) She's made me feel like I can honestly say that I've done something worthwhile with my life. That I've lived. I've felt everything. I've loved. _

Rachel stood stunned, mouth agape and eyes raking over the letter repeatedly to make sure that it was in fact real. Her ears rang with a dull buzzing and her pulse was hammering away quicker than normal.

Finally coming to her senses, the brunette quickly put the letter into her locker and spun the lock before tearing off down the hallway towards the choir room.

* * *

**AN1: I wasn't sure how many 'reasons' to include in the list...most were taken from a list I wrote awhile ago and that list had a lot more than 50, lol but I didn't want to bore you all to death so yeah. Hope 50 was an ok number.**

**AN2: Next chapter = Faberry interaction, yayyy! I dare say you won't be disappointed with Ch 40...well...you probably will be because I'm a terrible tease, but you'll enjoy it! ;) Ch 40 is basically pre-written/finished already so let me know when to post it and any last minute things you'd like to see happen :o)**


	40. Chapter 40

**Quinn's POV**

Unfortunately Sunday morning began in an increasingly familiar manner; with a hangover.

Pulling myself out of bed I groaned at the effects my movements had as I shakily made my way over to the shower.

Last night was still a vivid memory and I couldn't help but feel as if I wanted to hide from the world forever in the comfort and solitude of my house. Or even just stay in the shower for that long.

I hadn't meant to talk to Rachel, or even spend any time with her really, just make an appearance to reaffirm that yes, Quinn Fabray is in fact bulletproof and rejected or not, is still a force.

When Rachel dragged me away from...that guy and into the bedroom though, I knew I was in trouble. One word from her and I was on the ropes, fighting my instincts to run away from the pain causer and never look her in the face again.

But I did. And that's when it fell apart, _I _fell apart.

Which brings us to now; me, embarrassed and awkward in a shower.

I sighed and turned the hot water up a little.

Somewhere between body gel and shampoo I made a decision. If I ever wanted to get real closure I needed to know I gave it my all. And if Finn Hudson still beat me, well then, that's just another memory to be deeply repressed later on. In either case there's no way I could let Rachel think I just saw her as a pile of nicely formed atoms.

Despite my initial absolute horror I can admit to myself that I've fallen in love with the girl, and after blurting it out last Monday in what seemed like a last ditch effort to steal her from Finn, she has to know it wasn't just an impulsive declaration, I meant it.

After that the ball's in her court, I'm done.

* * *

On Monday afternoon Quinn was nervously making her way towards Glee. She knew by now Rachel would have received and read her letter and the thought of having to face the diva feeling so exposed was horrifying yet inevitable.

Just as she was about to enter the choir room a small blur shot at her full force and dragged her into the room next door.

"What the hell!"

The HBIC found herself in a barely lit room filled with props, costumes and lighting. Dust covered most surfaces and scattered everywhere were overflowing boxes. Lights and batteries littered the floor and a thick curtain separated this room from the beginnings of the stage nearby.

After her eyes adjusted to the dim light, Quinn whirled around angrily to face her attacker.

The blonde froze.

Blinking owlishly a second later she found herself staring into the dark eyes of one Rachel Berry.

* * *

"I knew it," Kurt declared.

"Knew what?"

Mercedes lazily looked up from her iPod as he walked into the choir room.

The boy huffed as he dropped his bag and self down beside her.

"That Quinn and Rachel are totally doing it!"

Mercedes rolled her eyes as Puck turned around in his chair to face the two a row behind him.

"What were _you_ saying, _Kurt_?"

The Mohawked boy snorted but grinned a moment later when Kurt replied, "something along those lines, actually."

"Whoa whoa, what makes y'all think Quinn and Rachel be off somewhere doing _that_?"

Kurt lit up and began to recite his infallible evidence.

"Firstly, I'd like to point out that neither Ms Berry _or _Fabray are joining us this fine Glee afternoon, even though the rest of us have been here for at least ten minutes. Secondly, Finn and Rachel spent like no time together at Puck's party Friday night and thirdly, uh, hello! The party Friday night!"

Puck smirked at the array of memories 'party' brought for him.

Mercedes briefly waved her hand before the boy's glazed eyes before turning back to Kurt.

"Look...after Quinn's mash-up we all know she's got it bad for Rachel but all we saw at the party was Rachel dragging Quinn off some guy when she was clearly smashed."

Kurt remained unconvinced.

Mercedes sighed. "Did you see how angry Quinn was when she stormed out of that bedroom? Rachel probably spent the whole time berating her about under-age drinking or something!"

"What about now though?" Puck countered, rejoining the conversation.

Kurt nodded emphatically, eyes shimmering at the thought of the elicit romance.

"Quinn's probably pulling a sickie because she's embarrassed by all the drama last week."

Puck frowned at the girl's explanation, that _did_ sound like the blonde.

"And Rachel?" Kurt demanded, "God knows that girl wouldn't miss Glee if she'd been shot in the leg and had to limp here!"

"Rachel's probably discussing something with Mr Schue before Glee about song arrangemen—"

"Hey guys!" Mr Schue enthused as he swiftly entered the choir room. "Today I want to talk to you about—"

Mercedes glared as Kurt and Puck shot her identical smug expressions.

'I'm so winning the bet!' Puck mouthed.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

In the soft light her face looked almost child-like. Her anxiety towards being so exposed was etched clearly upon her features as she turned her head, embarrassed and vulnerable.

"Look at me, Quinn."

I took a few steps closer, and after a few more, there was less than five inches between us. My fingers tingled at the knowledge of being so close I could practically feel her skin.

Taking a deep breath to steel herself, she lifted her head and hazel eyes bore into my own.

I was immediately floored by the depth of emotion in them. Never had I seen something so complex and beautiful as the look Quinn Fabray was giving me now. A plethora of emotions swirled and met; vulnerability, guardedness, confusion, longing, pain, heat.

My breath got lodged in my throat as I took a final step towards her. Shakily I raised my right hand and with trembling fingertips traced her lower lip. Her eyes slid shut for a second as she moaned almost inaudibly in her throat. Seeing her forehead crease in an internal battle, I found myself unable to look away, watching her so valiantly try and fight her own desires.

I finally looked into her blown pupils when she opened her eyes, lips now slightly parted. I could see the physical exertion on her face and knew she wouldn't take it further. Through self control and will power alone, she was trying so _so_ hard to respect my wishes and relationship with Finn.

I knew she wouldn't make the first move.

As we silently stared at one another I felt an implosion of heat rip through my abdomen and the taste of orange Lifesavers seemed to dance on my tongue. Her raspy moans, heard seemingly a lifetime ago, crashed around my ears as if it were yesterday.

My restraint snapped. Fingers lingering on her lip went up into her hair and roughly pulled her down. Our lips met forcefully and guttural moans were already slipping out. Bodies jammed together, she immediately began kissing me back.

I felt elevated, almost unnatural. The euphoria kissing Quinn afforded me sent my mind into a spin but my body sighed at the long awaited relief and went 'there she is, _finally_'.

I knew later I would over analyse this moment and my reaction to shreds but right now Quinn's lips were hot and smooth and persistent against my own. I lightly dragged my fingernails across the back of her neck and felt another spike of heat at her aroused gasp before she slipped her tongue out to lick my lower lip and enter my mouth.  
Her hands hadn't remained idle. Originally they grabbed my hips and pulled me as tight as they could towards her but as our kisses became more heated, her left arm wrapped around my waist while her right hand went to my upper back.

Suddenly we both slowed down. The hot clashing of mouth on mouth and teeth and tongues quietened to soft, lingering pecks. The way she held me now screamed of intimacy. Cradled in her arms, I felt like the most precious, valuable piece of spun glass ever made.

She seemed to want me constantly closer, impossibly so, almost as if we were trying to merge or get under each other's skin.

Somehow these kisses felt different. A new sense of peacefulness was here. We were both aware that this was a stolen moment and seemed to want to make the most of it, to have something to fill the minutes, hours and days to come.

"Rachel...Rachel...Rachel..."

She softly repeated my name over and over, a mantra between kisses. Her pace ranged from soft and gentle, to thorough and erotic, to rough and heated. I was less than shocked to register the vast amount of wetness pooling between my thighs as I whimpered against her.

I forgot we were at school, I forgot we were supposed to be at Glee, hell I even forgot I was still standing! All my attention was completely focused on her. Her lips. Her tongue. Her hands. Her taste. Her smell. _Her_...everything I was registering was uniquely 'Quinn'.

"Mmm," she moaned softly against my lips. I was only slightly surprised to find she had me backed against a wall and was currently pressing her firm, hot body against mine.

I had already noted repeatedly how her hands wandered but honestly couldn't keep mine still either. Currently they slid from her neck to her waist as she nuzzled her nose against mine, before dropping to her bare, smooth thighs and trailing up...

There was too much. Too much I wanted to touch, too much heat and too much to feel.

I was snapped back to the present as I felt her hand on my bare stomach, having slipped under my shirt during my own exploration.

Breathing heavily, I rested my forehand against hers. We looked into each other's eyes between urgent kisses and rash breaths. Her long, dextrous fingers slid up my torso and lightly raked against my barely defined abs, each time going a little higher until her fingertips touched the edge of my bra.

I moaned throatily. She had barely touched me and I was already ready to come undone.

She sucked on my neck as her fingers continued to play with the edge of my bra. Her free hand came down to rest securely on my hip and hold me against the wall.

I hissed as a thigh slid between my own and made contact with my burning centre.

Her fingers finally went to lift the material of my bra—

"Hello! Is anyone in here?"

* * *

**AN1: sorry it took so long to update! I decided I wanted to add a fair bit to this chapter so I made it double length, yayyy! Then I hated pretty much everything and literally just spent the last two hours editing, lol. I hope you like it/have some opinion on it :o)**

**AN2: And before you even say it, I know I know, I'm a tease. But you don't expect me to make Rachel and Quinn have their first time against a wall while Rachel's still technically dating Finn do you? Exactly. Review if you want, sleep if you prefer, night!**


	41. Chapter 41

"Brittany!"

"Hi Rachel, hi Quinn."

The blonde stood by the door, her silhouette outlined by the light outside contrasting with the darkness of the room.

Quinn quickly detached herself from Rachel. Blushing slightly, the blonde took a calming breath and fixed her hair.

Rachel, still leaning against the wall, discreetly ran her hands down her thighs to smoothen out her skirt before also taking a step forward to face Brittany.

Brittany noticed the girls kept a good metre between them but for her part just cocked her head to the side as she watched them awkwardly try and make themselves presentable.

The cheerleader smiled knowingly and when both girls were facing her explained, "Mr Schue needed me to get a costume. I heard some moaning and didn't want to walk in on anyone having sexy times so I—"

Quinn's face ran red as Rachel choked out, "thank you, Brittany!"

"B..." Quinn began quietly, "you...you can't tell anyone about this, about what you just saw."

Brittany saw Rachel shoot the HBIC a marvelling expression mixed with curiousity but simply nodded. Quinn was protecting Rachel.

"I won't, Q. It's okay."

Picking up a cactus outfit the Cheerio shot them both a bright smile before taking her leave.

* * *

Finn sat in Glee zoning in and out. Now while that in and of itself wasn't unusual, he couldn't help but be worried by Rachel's absence. Never in all the years had he known her had she skipped out on one of her responsibilities, least of all Glee.

The quarterback also noticed Quinn was missing.

Trying not to make anything of it, he chalked it up to coincidence.

The boy pulled his phone out of his pants pocket and typed out a quick text.

**F: Hey Rach, y rnt u Glee? Miss u. Meet me wh finishes + I wlk u home :) **

* * *

As Brittany slipped out of the room and softly shut the door behind her, both girls remained frozen.

After a second, Rachel spoke.

"Quinn—"

"Don't," the blonde stopped her.

Turning to fully face the diva, Quinn took a deep breath before meeting her eyes.

"I can't keep doing this, Rachel. I know this is hard on you and I _know_ you don't want to hurt anyone...but you're not being fair, to me or Finn. You have to choose. Once and for all. I know...I know this sounds like an ultimatum...but if it's not."

The blonde then looked away, subconsciously hiding as she prepared herself yet again to be vulnerable in front of the diva.

"If it's not me you want, you have to let me go," she said softly. "I can't keep living like this...it's destroying me. If you want to stay with Finn, you need to let me try to get over you."

Without wanting to analyse why, the smaller girl's breathing stopped at the mention of Quinn 'getting over her'. Her heart clenched at the thought.

The HBIC took a few steps forward and gently tucked a strand of hair behind the diva's ear. Looking deeply into the brunette's eyes, as if trying to memorise their exact shade and the girl behind them, the blonde leant in and gave her a chaste but lingering kiss.

Rachel felt the familiar swoop in her stomach as Quinn pulled away reluctantly, and without another word, walked out of the room.

* * *

Rachel waited a few minutes before also leaving.

Checking her phone she saw there was no point in going to Glee since it was meant to finish in fifteen minutes anyway. She also noticed the little envelope symbol on the screen's top, left hand corner.

**F: Hey Rach, y rnt u Glee? Miss u. Meet me wh finishes + I wlk u home :) **

The diva shuddered. God knew she loved Finn but his text-speak always made the diva cringe.

Coming to a stop outside the choir room, Rachel tucked one ankle in front of the other and waited.

* * *

The walk home had been pleasant enough. She and Finn made the familiar trek but this time the walk was fraught with some unidentifiable tension.

Being said, it was hardly any surprise that two hours and two emergency texts later Rachel found herself sprawled across her bed with Kurt and Mercedes as her counsel.

"So let me get this straight. First, Quinn tells you that she loves you but you tell her you don't love her back. Then, you go all crazy-jealous-white-girl on her ass at Puck's party. Come Monday, you change your mind and skip Glee to make out with her instead...before walking home with Finn?"

Rachel groaned and threw an arm over her eyes, forearm blocking her vision.

"That's the general gist of recent circumstances, yes."

Kurt and Mercedes gawked at the brunette from across the room.

Kurt, perched dignified on the edge of the desk, raised a delicate eyebrow and asked, "and how do you feel about her now?"

Rachel remained silent for a few minutes before answering.

"I don't know."

Kurt huffed as Mercedes interjected, "what do you mean you don't know? How can you not know?"

"I just don't," Rachel groaned.

"Okkkay..." Kurt said, making an obvious attempt to regain his patience, "well, that's what we're here for right? To help you figure this out!"

Mercedes murmured her agreement, sitting on the corner of the diva's bed.

"Why don't you start by telling us about how you _do _feel about Quinn?"

Rachel took a deep breath, removing her arm and opening her eyes to stare at the ceiling above her. She conjured up a mental image of the girl, the beautiful blonde who tries so desperately to protect her heart.

"Quinn isn't like anyone I've ever met before," Rachel said finally.

"If you had asked me six months ago, before the beginning of school and Puck's first party, I would have said I didn't know her very well at all. But I do know her. I've known her so well all along. There hasn't been anyone else that's had such a constant and consistent place in my life, except my fathers of course."

Kurt and Mercedes simply nodded.

"I've known her growing up, seen her determination when she wants something; to be top Cheerio, to date Finn, to _survive_ the year she had Beth. I know her parents expect so much from her, too much, and she rarely feels satisfied with her accomplishments. I know she embraces any means to rise to the top as fast as she can. I've seen firsthand how ruthless she can be; slushies, public humiliation, trying to undermine Glee. I know it drives her crazy to be seen as vulnerable, or 'weak', as she sees it. Getting pregnant would have understandably destroyed any girl her age but not Quinn, she got through it; alone for the most part and with her dignity intact, came out the other end stronger than ever. She's a fighter. And survivor. And crazy smart. Up until this year though, I didn't see the other half of her, the parts she keeps hidden. What most people don't know is that she's sweet, she's so sweet. It's not obvious, but she's also perceptive and thoughtful..."

Rachel thought back to the text Quinn sent her months ago about her music exam and the vegan satay meal the cheerleader bothered to make for her.

"She's protective towards people she cares about..."

Kurt's voice echoed in the diva's head about Karofsky, '_you__ didn't see what happened out there after you got slushied, Quinn went crazy!_'

"She's a nerd," the diva smiled, "and a total romantic..."

'_You __can't help__ but sob when Satine dies in Christian's arms!_'

"She's gallant," the diva thought back to being wrapped up in the blonde's Cheerio's jacket, "and she knows me. She loves me...I have a list of fifty reasons that prove it."

Rachel abruptly stopped talking and looked from Mercedes to Kurt.

Kurt's eyes watered, fingers drawn up to his mouth the boy crossed his legs and let out a breathy sigh. Meanwhile Mercedes gave the diva a curious expression and a half-smile began to form on her lips.

"I suppose that means you think the list is for real then? That Quinn doesn't just want in your pants?"

The brunette hopped up off the bed and quickly stalked across the room. She pulled a sheet of paper out from a draw in her desk.

"I made a pie chart," Rachel announced. "The area shaded red represents physical attributes I possess that Quinn has listed she enjoys. As you can see, this is 18% of why she loves me—"

Kurt's mouth dropped open and Mercedes appeared somewhat stunned yet simultaneously unsurprised.

"—now this green sector here," Rachel gestured with a flourish, "this demonstrates the reasons why Quinn loves me based on the affect I have on her and how she feels while I'm around. It accounts for 14%. Lastly, the overwhelmingly dominant portion of the graph, coloured blue, pertains to mannerisms, behaviours and quirks I possess that Quinn has noticed. This area, which could arguably be considered the most accurate representation of Quinn knowing and loving _me _as a person rather than a body or stimulus to provoke positive reactions in her self, accounts for 68%."

"Umm..."

"Oh..."

The diva nodded quickly before stuffing the graph away and collapsing back onto her mattress.

"So...you...made a graph...that's cool..." Mercedes trailed off before Kurt interrupted, "well it's obvious you love her back!"

"Are you having trouble with this because she's a girl?" Mercedes began gently.

Rachel looked at her aghast.

"Mercedes! I'll have you know I'm a proud supporter of LGBT rights! My fathers and I are two prominent peoples in the community and for years have—"

"Woah, woah!" Mercedes held her hands up in surrender. "I meant is the fact that she's a girl a problem for you physically. She just doesn't turn you on?"

Rachel's mouth snapped shut.

The diva quietened quickly.

The thought of the blonde's body alone was enough to drive her mad. The curve of the girl's waist, the flare of her hips, her toned arms, strong legs, abs, her arse, breats, lips...

The physical and mental reaction she'd had just seven days ago when Quinn sang to her and made it sound like pure sex...and today, not even knowing what she was going to say to Quinn when she pulled her into the room, she quickly found words were irrelevant since she couldn't help but touch...

Feeling her lower regions being to heat up quickly the diva awkwardly cleared her throat and attempted to steer the conversation elsewhere.

"That's not the problem," Rachel muttered, well aware she was turning a quick shade of red.

Kurt smirked while Mercedes nodded factually.

"What about Finn?" the darker girl asked a minute later.

A heavy silence fell over the diva's bedroom.

"I...I love Finn..."

"But?" Kurt prompted.

Rachel suddenly looked borderline frantic. "You have to understand, I _love_ Finn, I do! Finn was the first person to even give me the time of day at McKinnley! He was my first love, my first serious boyfriend...there's no one in the world I trust more than Finn!"

Rachel's head dropped as she felt her eyes begin to water.

"He's my best friend. I can't bear to even think of him getting hurt, let alone being the one to hurt him."

"Rachel, honey, we know you love Finn. He's been and continues to be a very important person in your life," Kurt said gently. "...but are you _in_ love with him? Do you love him the same way you love Quinn?"

The brunette opened her mouth but Kurt quickly prevented her, "and don't even _try_ to tell me that you don't darling, it's as plain as beige."

Slumping, the diva said nothing.

Kurt hopped off her desk and crossed the room to sit on the bed.

Several minutes ticked past and as the tiny girl began to cry silently, she soon found herself cocooned between Mercedes and Kurt as they rushed to lie beside her.

* * *

**AN1: well done to Jabbawockeezrock99, only person to guess who interrupted them! Double-length chapter to celebrate, yayyyy!**

**AN2: unfortunately as my personal involvement has now ended in the story in terms of real life events, I'm finding it harder to stay motivated enough to keep writing it. Being said, this story _does _mean a lot to me so it will be finished, I'm just relying on you, lovely reviewers, to keep me motivated and give me a nudge if I'm taking a million years to update. The end is so (relatively) close! **

******AN3: I have no idea what I'm doing. Suggestions for Ch 42 are more than welcome. **


	42. Chapter 42

*bounce*...*bounce...*bounce*...*boun—

"What the hell are you doing!"

Santana smirked as she caught and held the tennis ball she had been throwing against Quinn's leg.

"Just trying to get your attention, Q."

The blonde glared and pointedly turned her body to face the Latina.

"You have it. Now go away."

Santana laughed good naturedly and hoisted herself down onto Quinn's bedroom floor beside her fellow Cheerio.

"Quinn, Quinn, Quinn; you just don't learn. Why would I ever leave you when staying and annoying you is such a source of joy? Annoying you and teasing the hobbit, that too."

Quinn scowled but at the mention of Rachel quickly turned her face away from the other girl, lest she let an emotion slip onto her face.

"B? Come 'ere a minute!"

Brittany logged off Quinn's computer and also joined the other two girls on Quinn's floor.

"What is it, San?"

"Does Rachel love Quinn, B?"

"Yah huh."

"_See_," the Latina said pointedly, looking back at Quinn as if the discussion was now closed.

"What 'see'?"

Santana huffed. "If Brittany said it, it has to be true."

"Brittany's been playing Farmville for the last two hours; she thinks it's true that her animals will die if she doesn't fe—"

"Bitch I will cut you if you don't shut up about B."

Brittany, who had been following the other two girls' verbal sparring like a tennis match beamed at the Latina's protectiveness.

"Oh you are _so _getting laid tonight, baby," she purred in Santana's ear.

The darker girl's eyes dropped minutely as she shuddered while Quinn dry retched a little and prayed to be deaf.

"Anyway," Santana began, shaking her head, "my point is B knows a lot more than people give her credit for. Sure she doesn't know that cosine squared theta plus sine squared theta equals one, or that all cows are female, but she _does_ know people. She gets the human mind, if you know what I mean."

Quinn sighed. "I appreciate what you're trying to do, S but could we please not talk about Rachel today?"

The brunette shrugged. "Alright by me but only if your miserable ass happies the fuck up and you stop moping!"

Quinn's eyes turned to slits as she glared at the Latina.

Brittany intervened by petting Quinn's hair absentmindedly. "She'll pick you, Q. I know she will."

* * *

**AN1: Hey guys, I know this is a super short chapter so I'm sorry about that but I'm really stuck with this story. To clear a few things up I will DEFINITELY finish it, Faberry will definitely end up together and there sure as fuck will be a happy ending, lol. Also, having reread a lot of it, I'm so sorry about all the typos! I'm terrible. **

**AN2: I have a rough idea of where I'm going with the plot at large and I'm aiming to be finished by about Ch 50 (ish). I still need to think of a ridiculously romantic gesture that will make you all fall in love with me and will act as a suitable ending :P I think once I figure that out I'll be able to get the next few chapters done a lot quicker so fingers crossed something/someone inspirational comes my way.**

**AN3: As always, thank you all for reading and sticking with '7 Minutes'. I'm glad it's making you feel excited, annoyed, anxious, warm and fuzzy aka anything! Reviews and ideas are welcome :) **


	43. Chapter 43

The end of the school term was fast approaching; juniors were frantic at the number of assignments they had yet to finish whereas seniors drolly awaited the holidays which couldn't come soon enough. For Glee club, the end of term just meant another party at Puck's before a few more social events and the beginning of school again.

As the final bell rang that Tuesday afternoon Rachel ducked and weaved her way through the halls of McKinnley. The conversations she had had yesterday with Quinn and then later Kurt and Mercedes still weighed heavily on her mind and left her feeling utterly drained. The young girl knew she'd have to do something eventually, make a decision, but for the time being wanted nothing more than happy denial and a day to just recover and breathe.

"Hey, Rach!"

'_Or maybe not..._' she thought morosely.

Finn came to a stop beside her and gave her a peck on the cheek.

Looking up the brunette plastered a tired but genuine smile on her face.

'_I never have to crane my neck to look at Quinn...what? Where the hell did that come from_..?'

Rachel put the books she wouldn't need for homework in her locker, mentally chastising herself for thinking such things and vowing to get more sleep.

"How's your day been?" the quarterback began, "Coach had us doing sprints all morning during training."

"Wait, training wasn't cancelled? It was raining this morning—"

'_Oh my God! The Cheerios would still have had practise too!'_

"Yeah," Finn scratched the back of his head thoughtfully. "The rain sucked but at least we were in the gym."

'_The _Cheerios_ were __out __IN the rain!_'

"...so what do you say?"

Rachel shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Finn, could you please reiterate? I'm afraid I haven't been getting an adequate amount of sleep recently and it's impairing my concentration."

"Umm...what?"

Rachel sighed, already feeling today was going to be a long day and she wasn't about to get the relaxing afternoon she wanted.

"Um, what did you just say...I totally tuned out."

"Oh," Finn grinned sheepishly, "I was just asking if you wanted to grab a bite to eat before going home today. I feel like I haven't seen you in ages."

Seeing that Rachel was done with her locker Finn grabbed her hand as they began to walk towards the car park.

'_His hand isn't as soft as Quinn's. And it's too big. Hers fits mine properly—'_

Snapping herself out of it Rachel guilty tried to erase any Quinn-related thoughts and once again refocused on the boy holding her hand.

Squirming internally, Rachel turned to him and replied, "I think that's a good idea."

* * *

**SLAM!**

The front door to the Berry residence opened and shut in quick succession as a small brunette tore into the house and bolted for her bedroom.

A few seconds later—**SLAM!**—and the Berry men were left just as bewildered as they had been when Rachel first entered the house.

Standing mutely in the kitchen, Leroy finished rinsing off the soapy coffee cup his husband handed to him before placing it carefully onto the counter.

"Well that was interesting..." he said a moment later.

Hiram sighed.

"She's been stressed lately."

Leroy nodded, "I know. At first I just thought it was the usual; end of term assignments, Glee, that sort of thing, but Kurt and Mercedes stayed over pretty late last night... I know Rachel has a flair for drama but slamming doors and running up to her room without even saying 'hello' isn't like her, baby. I'm worried."

Hiram took off his washing gloves and rested his hands on Leroy's waist.

"I'll go talk to her. How about you start on dinner and maybe in an hour or so I'll have talked her out of her room?"

Leroy smiled gratefully and kissed the taller man before giving him an encouraging nudge towards the stairs.

* * *

"Honey?" Hiram questioned softly after knocking on Rachel's door. "Are you ok?"

From somewhere in the depths of her room the diva sniffed and furrowed further into her blankets.

Hiram sighed. "I'm coming in."

A second later the door slowly opened as he let himself in. Looking around the unusually dark room his eyes landed on a pile of tissues, a half eaten cartoon of soy-based ice-cream and a small lump, curled up under a mountain of blankets in the centre of Rachel's bed.

His heart broke for his daughter and a wave of protectiveness and empathy swept over him.

Silently the man made his way over to the each of the diva's bed and took a seat.

"Rachel, sweetie?"

A moment later a dark head poked out from under the blankets, eyes barely visible.

Hiram looked at his daughter's red puffy face and instantly began to rub small circles on her back through the blankets.

"Hi, Dad..."

"What happened today, baby?"

Rachel sniffed and lowered the blankets a tiny bit more so her entire face was visible but left them resting snugly below her chin.

"I...I broke up with Finn today."

Hiram's eyebrows shot up.

"Oh?"

The brunette nodded.

The tall man took a moment to choose his next question carefully, more than familiar with the volatility that came with the Berry-gene.

"...can I ask why?"

Immediately he felt a surge of regret and wildly wished to retract the question as Rachel's eyes once again welled up with tears.

"It's ok!" He rushed, "you don't have to talk about it if you're not ready yet."

"I'm sorry," Rachel hiccupped. "It's a very long story but essentially I came to the realisation that although I love Finn very much, I'm not _in _love with him...not in the way you're supposed to be anyway."

"I see," Hiram murmured, glad Rachel seemed to have gotten most of her tears out before they began talking. "Was there anything in particular that helped prompt this realisation?"

The diva took a shuddering breath and held it. Anxiously, she bit her lip and nodded.

"And...and is that another one of those things you feel you can talk about at the moment?"

Rachel exhaled and blurted out, "IthinkI'minlovewithsomeoneelse!"

"Um," Hiram said, scratching his cheek absently, "what?"

"I've...I've finally admitted to myself something I think I've known for a very long time...but just didn't want to see. The whole time I was with Finn today I couldn't stop thinking about—I couldn't take my mind off...and it was wrong, dad, it was so wrong because I should _only_ be thinking of Finn when I'm with him, and even when I'm not! So I knew I had to break up with him...and after talking to Kurt and Mercedes earlier this week and ending things with Finn without really planning to today...it's so obvious!"

"What's obvious?"

"That I'm in love with Quinn of course!"

Hiram felt his brain come to a halt before slowly rebooting. Having a daughter like Rachel often meant his life had curveballs thrown at him, and he was the first to admit he hadn't the slightest clue how the female brain functioned (let alone a _teenage_ _girl's_ brain), but with a neutral expression he looked into Rachel's worried eyes.

"You're not...you're not disappointed in me are you? Or angry? Or—"

"Rachel Barbara Berry," he interrupted with mock sternness. "You listen to me and you listen good, you could _never _disappoint me or make me angry when you're being brave enough to listen to your heart."

The diva's face broke into a watery grin as she shot up, blankets exploding away from her small frame, and launched herself at the tall man.

Hiram wrapped his arms around her and hugged back tightly, stroking her hair automatically.

"It'll be ok, honey, you'll see."

After a moment Rachel pulled away and sat back on her bed, pulling her knees up to her chest this time instead of returning to her blanket-cacoon.

"I don't know if it will though, dad. I've hurt Finn _so_ much, I don't know if he'll ever forgive me. And Quinn, God, Quinn...I've treated her so badly that I don't deserve her. Not anymore. I'd be surprised if she even wants me after everything that's happened this year."

"This Quinn...girl...you love her yes?"

Rachel nodded dolefully.

"Then be brave, Rach, defy gravity."

"...but what if it goes bad?"

Hiram looked at his daughter and felt a glow of pride. For the first time he saw the beginning traces of the woman she'd become.

"Then you'll know what it's like to be shot in the chest and still live."

* * *

**AN1: okay, question time! Who would like to see some of the Finchel break up next chapter as a flash back? And who doesn't/what would you prefer?**

**AN2: a few people have suggested another/final game of '7 Minutes In Heaven' at Puck's end of term party...thoughts?**


	44. Chapter 44

**For Gowithgodsantana**

* * *

**Tuesday Afternoon**

_Rachel and Finn sat in the booth of a local cafe. The quarterback cheerfully perused the menu while the diva sat rigidly._

_She knew what she had to do, and she had to do it now before she completely lost her nerve._

"_Can I take your order?" _

_Finn opened his mouth as the waitress paused, pen poised._

"_I'll have a—"_

_"Actually could you just give us a minute, please?"_

"_Fine," she replied drolly, walking over to another table._

_Finn blinked and turned his attention back to the brunette._

"_What's up, Rach? Don't you know what you want yet?"_

_Rachel felt her palms being to sweat. She_ _did __know what she wanted, for the first time this year she knew exactly what she wanted, and that was the problem._

"_Finn...I think we should talk," she began, already cringing internally at the line._

_The boy immediately stiffened and tried to act nonchalant. _

"_Yeah, okay, sure. What's up?"_

_Rachel took a deep breath and in typical Berry fashion said as bluntly and honestly as she could, "I think we should break up."_

_The silence that followed her statement was deafening. _

_Around them regular cafe sounds filled the air; teenagers chatting amongst themselves, the clanking of cutlery against plates, shouts from the kitchen, "order up!", but the pair sat perfectly still._

"_You don't...you don't mean that—"_

"_Finn—"_

"_No, Rachel! We've been together for too long to just give up now!"_

_The diva looked down guiltily, tears already forming behind her eyes._

_The boy took a deep breath and tried to calm his quickened breathing._

"_Look," he began, "I know we've been growing apart lately and I'm sorry, it's totally my fault I've been busy with football and the Glee duets assignment with Puck and—"_

_"It's not your fault, Finn, you've been amazin—"_

_"THEN WHY ARE YOU BREAKING UP WITH ME?"_

_The cafe fell silent and a dozen curious eyes turned towards them._

_A strained moment later the patrons went back to their meals. Rachel lifted her head slowly, eyes swimming with tears and a few dripping down her face._

"_I can't keep dating you because it wouldn't be fair, Finn. I'm not...I'm not_ in_ love with you. I love you so much, so much, Finn! You mean the absolute world to me and I'll always love you but...we're not meant for each other, not like that."_

_Finn sat in stunned silence, not entirely blind sighted yet still somehow taken completely by surprise. _

"_Is it Quinn?" he asked finally. _

_The diva cringed. _

"_I swear to God, Rach if Quinn's been pressuring you to break up with me I'll—"_

"_It's not Quinn. Well, Quinn is...it's..." Rachel sighed in pure frustration, taking a moment to sort out her thoughts. _

_Finally she spoke, "my decision isn't because of anything Quinn has said or done to pressure me into this. I'm doing this because it's the right thing to do; it's the kinder thing to do now rather than dragging it out and hurting us both more in the end. We're not that amazing love, Finn, and I know you know what I'm talking about. Half of the things I'm interested in bore you to death and although we have a lot of fun together, we don't understand each other and communicate on a subconscious level—"_

"_Rach, what the hell are you talking about?"_

_Rachel let out a watery laugh, "you see! Finn, you need to know I love you, with my whole heart, I'll always love you...but I'm not the girl you're meant to end up with, I'm not the girl you're going to marry...and I think...I think deep down you know that."_

_Rachel bit her lip and waited silently while Finn processed her words._

_A few moments later the quarterback nodded._

"_Can we still be friends at least?"_

"_Yes, Finn, always!" the diva rushed, feeling a wave of relief wash over her knowing she hadn't lost her best friend._

"_You're in love with Quinn though, aren't you? That 'amazing love' you were talking about, you have it with her, don't you?"_

_It wasn't really a question. _

_Rachel carefully tried to read Finn's face. The quarterback had a solemn but resigned expression. Slowly, the brunette nodded._

_Finn took a sharp intake of air. Spine stiff, he stood up from the booth but before he left said one last thing. _

"_I want you to be happy, Rach._ _And...and if_ Quinn_," he snarled, "makes you happy...then you have my support."_

_Rachel was crying freely now, uncaring that the majority of the cafe had their attention refocused on the pair._

"_But I'm going to need some time...so...so can you like, not make out in front of me and stuff?"_

_The diva hastily wiped her tears away and nodded feverishly, "of course, Finn. I don't even know if anything's even going to happen between Quinn and me but I don't want to do anything to make this harder on you."_

_Finn smiled tiredly. With a final nod and heavy heart he left the cafe. _

* * *

**Wednesday Morning **

'_Fucking Sue Sylvester_,' Quinn thought miserably.

It was no small fault to the Cheerios' coach that Quinn and Santana currently found themselves draped on the HBIC's couch, a small mountain of tissues in the bin before them and several empty tea mugs and soup bowls on the table in front.

Santana noisily blew her nose before throwing another tissue on top of the pile.

"This fucking sucks."

Quinn grunted.

"_First_, I lose my goddamn money, _then _Puck decides to skip the day I need a hook up and B's at dancing, and _then_, thanks to guerrilla training in the freezing rain, we both get sick!"

"How come B's not sick?"

"Girl's fucking magical, I don't know," Santana snarked, ever the pleasant patient.

Quinn groggily turned her head to look at the Latina, "wait, you lost your money? Why—"

"Shut up, Q, Oprah's starting!"

Quinn snorted and fell silent again, knowing better than to interrupt Santana when she was watching Oprah (or tease the other girl about it either).

Dropping her head back against the coach, the blonde lifted a cool, damp rag to her forehand in a vain attempt to ease her growing fever.

* * *

**Also Wednesday Morning (...elsewhere) **

Hiram and Leroy sat in the kitchen and enjoyed the rare silence before Rachel finished her fitness routine and bounded down the stairs to join them.

By the time Hiram had filled Leroy in on what had happened with their daughter the previous night, it had been well past their desired bed time and both men fell exhaustedly into bed.

This morning the Berry men sat in stunned silence as each processed the fact that not only had Rachel dumped the one boy she had been obsessed with for years, but further, that their daughter was apparently bisexual and in love with the charming blonde they had meet only weeks prior.

"Well, you got to hand it to her," Leroy said, breaking the silence, "Rachel certainly knows how to keep us guessing."

Hiram nodded mutely, still mulling over the conversation he had had with her last night.

"Did she tell you how Flipper took the news?"

"Flynn, darling, his name is Flynn. But no, by the time I got the story out of her and we listened to the Wicked soundtrack a few times she was exhausted and fell straight to sleep."

"Mmm."

Hiram began unravelling the paper absently.

"Looking at things logically though, our girl hasn't made a bad choice in Quinn."

"Oh I know!" Leroy enthused, suddenly much more alert. "The girl has an impeccable dinner table manner, not to mention her Grace Kelly elegance and did you see those cheekbones!"

Hiram chuckled indulgently. "I meant that she seems a great deal smarter than Flint, a much better match for Rachel temperament wise and seemed to know our girl quite well too. He never understood her and never really could."

Leroy nodded but waved his hand nonetheless.

"All that too, but they _look_ like a couple, that's the most telling thing! Floyd and her just didn't look right together; for a start he was far too tall for her, and that's just jarring, secondly his common 'boy-next-door' looks didn't suit Rachel's exotic features at all. Now Quinn on the other hand, she's a perfect height for Rachel, the blonde and brown offset each other beautifully and they'd look gorgeous together on the red carpet!"

Hiram raised a bemused eyebrow and stood up to start breakfast, 7am on the dot, just as Rachel was scheduled to come downstairs.

* * *

**Wednesday Afternoon **

"Quinnnnn," Santana whined, "I have a headache. Go get me some painkillers."

"Get them yourself, bitch," Quinn slurred, feebly throwing the empty tissue box at the Latina.

"Whatever, preggers."

A few hours later the duo had finished watching every possible morning show they could find and were currently lying down on opposite ends of the coach, feet and calves tangled in the middle.

A heavy blanket lay over them, often pushed off completely when one or both would grow too warm and despite having finished their supply of tissues an hour ago, both girls were too exhausted to even attempt to move and restock.

***beepbeepbeep***

Glancing down Santana noticed she had a message.

"It's from Brittany," the brunette informed, "she says...HOLY FUCK IN A BUCKET MINI MOUSE AND MOUNTAIN BOY BROKE UP!"

Quinn froze.

"...what? Sorry, S, I think this flu has gone straight to my brain, I thought you sai—"

"Bitch you gotsta shut up and listen to me. Yeti...and Finnept...are over, yo!"

Quinn suddenly felt dizzy and quickly shut her eyes as the room began to spin.

* * *

**AN1: so due to an almost 2:1 vote there's the Finchel break-up! I hope you...enjoyed it? lol. Also, to clear up a few things, 98forever I _know_ I stop chapters at annoyingly "exciting" times but...that's kind of the point :P A few of you have asked about potential smut and the answer is...I don't know. There will be something for you but as to _how_ smutty, that depends on what I feel comfortable posting, sorry. We'll see!**

**AN2: I've decided that the last chapter of this story will be chapter 49, so close! A few of you have mentioned Rachel should sing to Quinn at Glee but I'm not sure about this for two reason; 1: Rachel wouldn't want to 'rub it in Finn's face' and hurt him anymore, especially after this chapter so it seems pretty insensitive and 2: I wouldn't have a clue which song she'd sing, lol. If you feel strongly about this though I'm willing to hear you out as well as any song suggestions/plot suggestions in general :o)**

**AN3: oh! And before I forget, that's probably the last we'll hear from Finn in an in depth way...somehow I doubt any of you will be heartbroken but if you'd like to see more of his reaction post break up let me know. **


	45. Chapter 45

**Wednesday Morning (at McKinnley)**

Brittany walked down the corridor towards the football field exit.

Lunch time was her favourite part of the school day because it meant she got to go outside and play in the sun. Or have sex with Santana, both those things were fun.

Today though, both Santana _and_ Quinn were home sick. Brittany of course wanted to stay home with them and pretend they were on summer break and build forts made of sheets and pillows but Santana made sure she went to school because she said she didn't want her getting sick.

So, happy at the thought of taking care of her Latina in a few hours, Brittany tried to make the best of it and skipped over to the bleachers.

* * *

Today had been a long day for Rachel Berry, to say the least.

She had yet to see Finn though didn't find this entirely surprising, in fact, she even half suspected the boy was purposely avoiding her for the time being.

No, what made Rachel miserably walk onto the football field was her search for one Quinn Fabray.

So far the shorter girl had check the cafeteria, the gym, all the girls' bathrooms and even the car park; absolutely everywhere and no Quinn! The football field and bleachers were her last port of call and the brunette was practically itching to see the Cheerio after everything that had changed just last night.

* * *

Ten minutes later found the diva sitting dejectedly on the bleachers, having concluded that the blonde just couldn't be found and therefore wasn't at school.

"Hey, Rachel!"

Interrupted from her musings Rachel looked up and saw Brittany smile brightly at her and perch herself beside her.

"Hi, Britt, why aren't you with Santana and..Quinn?"

The bubbly girl frowned for a moment before replying.

"They both got sick from Cheerio's practise in the rain yesterday. I wanted to stay with San today and take care of her, she totally has this hot-nurse outfit I could borrow an—"

"Ohh okay, that sucks, yeah" Rachel quickly interjected, well aware how conversations with Brittany could easily go.

"Yeah," the blonde nodded, plucking out a strand of grass to play with.

"But so I wouldn't worry about her being sick and alone all day she's at Quinn's until I finish school and can make her feel better!"

"Hm," the diva responded semi-awkwardly, "that's nice."

"Totally."

Both girls sat in comfortable silence for a minute before Brittany once again turned to the brunette.

"Why do _you_ look sad?"

Rachel sighed at the curious blonde who had her head cocked to one side.

"I'm sad," she paused, "I'm sad because Finn and I broke up yesterday and I hurt him a lot. I'm sad because I love Quinn and she's not here but most of all I'm sad because I'm scared."

Brittany blinked owlishly.

"Oh."

Rachel nodded, seeing no use in being less than honest with the girl as the whole school would soon find out about the break-up anyway.

"Why are you scared?"

Rachel considered the question for a moment.

"Because I don't know what's going to happen...I...I don't know what I'm doing with Quinn...and I've only _just_ figured out what everyone else seemed to know already!"

Brittany leant over and gave the shorter girl a quick hug.

"My mum says if you're scared because what you're doing could turn out awesome then it's worth doing it."

Rachel smiled gratefully, head resting on Brittany's shoulder as they both looked out over the football field.

"Your mum's a smart woman, Britt, you are too."

The Cheerio beamed, "thanks, Rachel. And if you ever wanna talk about any of this stuff I'm happy to listen...plus I make really good muffins!"

Rachel laughed, feeling instantly lighter. "I'm sure they're amazing."

Unbeknownst to the smaller girl the sneaky Cheerio slipped her phone out and immediately sent a quick text to share some newfound information.

* * *

"Bitch did you hear me? I said Berry and Finn just broke u—"

"I heard you, Santana."

"Then why the fuck aren't you moving or saying anything? You should be swinging from the chandelier by your tits you're so happy!"

"We don't have a chandeli—"

"Don't make me go all Lima Heights on you 'cause you're giving me attitude."

Quinn glared at the Latina, "I don't want to talk about this anymore, S."

"But—"

"_Seriously_. Drop it."

The brunette scoffed and shook her head incredulously but for once remained silent.

* * *

It was nearly seven o'clock when Quinn heard the doorbell ring.

Hurriedly walking towards the front door, the blonde was mindful of the fact that her parents were in the living room and would no doubt be disgruntled at being interrupted. Quinn half expected to see Santana on the other side, back to pick up something she left behind with Brittany in toe despite having left only hours prior, but Santana was not who she was greeted with.

Pulling back the door, Quinn was met with a sight that left her floored.

_There_.

On the other side of her door.

Was Rachel.

_Berry_.

"Hello, Quinn," the girl said nervously, playing with her fingers.

The HBIC stared at the diva unblinkingly, willing her mind to whirl back into functioning order.

"Can I, uh, come in?"

Snapped out of her daze Quinn finally replied, "my parents are home, hang on," before stepping outside and closing the door behind her.

"We can talk on the veranda over there," she gestured, to the point furthest from the front door.

Rachel nodded and followed the tense girl.

It was the diva again who broke the silence. "How are you feeling?"

"What?"  
"You weren't at school today...I heard you were sick?"

"Oh," Quinn rapidly shook her head as if clearing invisible cobwebs. "Right, yeah...I was sick, S too but I think it was just a twenty four hour thing, I almost feel normal now."

Rachel nodded, "that's good," and then very quietly, "I was worried about you."

Quinn swallowed the suddenly dry lump in her throat but remained silent.

Around them the usual night time noises continued; cars pulling into drive ways, muffled voices and TV sets, birds and other small animals scurrying around in the bushes and trees.

The blonde shivered and pulled her jacket around herself a little tighter.

After a tense few seconds Quinn couldn't help but blurt out, "so I heard you and Finn broke-up..?"

Rachel gave a tiny, bittersweet smile.

"Yeah, we did. Or rather, I broke-up with him."  
"Oh."

"Oh?"

"Yeah..."

For her part the HBIC couldn't remember a time when she felt more awkward and at a loss for what to say or how to behave.

"Quinn..." Rachel sighed, "the reason I came over here tonight was to tell you that I want to be wi—"

"No."

Rachel's head jerked back at the interruption, "no? What do you mean 'no'? Quinn, I want to be with you, I lov—"

"Rachel, stop, stop."

The diva frowned, taken aback and thoroughly confused.

Quinn took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Pinching the bridge of her nose with three fingers she began speaking.

"Rachel, you _just _got out of your relationship with Finn. And now, what, a day later you want to start dating me?"  
"I," Rachel spluttered but Quinn remained stoic.

"You need _time_, Rachel. You need time to figure out what you really want an—"

"You said you loved me!" the brunette burst, confused by how the conversation was going.

The HBIC nodded calmly.

"I do," she replied simply. "But loving someone means loving them for who they are; I wouldn't love you any less if we weren't together versus if we were."

Despite listening with rapt attention Rachel struggled under the weight and confusion of what she was hearing. This whole day was beginning to feel like a terrible dream. The diva shock her head, voice almost mute with shock as she tried to understand what the blonde was saying and how to change her mind.

Finally Quinn sighed.

"Look, I've got to get back inside, I'll see you in school, ok?"

When Rachel remained silent the blonde took a step closer.

"Hey," the HBIC said, carefully lowering her head until she established eye contact with the brunette. "I'm not going anywhere, ok? I'm giving you some time to figure things out even though you think you don't need it. And after awhile, when you've _thought_ about it and made your decision, I'll still be here."

And with that Quinn quietly slipped back inside the Fabray mansion, leaving Rachel alone in the cold, night time air.

* * *

**AN1: don't kill me. Y'all know this story finishes in four chapters so calm yo' selves! Regarding reviews for the last chapter; breezie531, I listen to country! I adore Brad Paisley! And brunagardel...you are a genuis, you gave me the perfect idea/song choice for ch 46, thank-you! A huge thanks to everyone else who also offered up some suggestions, I listened to them all :)**

**AN2: this story's going to be finished on the 27/10/11, for a very specific reason (which I'll explain later). So from now on literally every two days I'll be posting a chapter, that means we're at the finishing line here people, it's a mad sprint! Any final ideas/comments/suggestions/anything you want to say or see in the story throw them at me NOW because this is it :D**


	46. Chapter 46

you tube .com/watch?v=Fnn9JlqqTE4

**Please listen to this as Rachel sings for maximum effect! :)**

* * *

**(Thursday)**

When she arrived at school the next day Rachel knew there was only one person she needed to talk to. And when she spotted said girl by her locker, the diva made an immediate beeline towards her.

"Can we talk?" Rachel asked firmly.

The Cheerio smiled, non-phased.

"Hi, Rachel."

"Hey, Britt," the diva said impatiently, "can I talk to you for a minute?"

The blonde finished petting the purple stuffed elephant in her locker and closed it before turning to follow the shorter girl currently marching towards an empty class room.

"Sure!"

* * *

"Hey there sexy, want Puckasaurous to make you feel better?"

Santana smirked as the Mohawked boy intercepted her on her way into school.

"You better, after leaving me high and dry, or make that _wet _last week!"

Puck smirked, "well by this weekend I'll even be able to take you to Breadstix."

Santana raised a suspicious eyebrow, shouldering her bag and beginning to walk towards the school.

"Why's that, Puck?"

The football player just smirked and fell into step.

"Well if Quinn and Berry get together by Saturday I win the bet."

"Oh hell no!"

The Latina came to a sudden stop, "there's no way you're winning this bet if I lost it!"

"I wouldn't be so sure, Finn and Rachel broke-up yesterday an—"

"Shut up, Puck!"

And with a final glare the irate Cheerio stormed off, leaving Puck alone in the car park grinning to himself as he realised what this meant.

'Awesome, angry sex.'

* * *

"—and that's what happened yesterday when I tried talking to her!" Rachel huffed, throwing her arms up in exasperation and collapsing into an unused chair.

"Wow," Brittany mused, "poor Quinn."

"Poor Quinn? Poor Rachel!"

The Cheerio laughed heartily, "oh, Rachel, you're so funny!"

The diva twitched as she stared wide eyed at the blonde before shaking her head.

"Ok, what I wanted to request from you, Brittany is some semblance of an explanation as to _why _Quinn is responding like this to actions she seemed only too keen to welcome not long ago!"

"...what?"

Rachel resisted the urge to smack her head on the desk in front of her.

"..._why_ doesn't Quinn want to be with me anymore?"

"Oh!" The Cheerio brightened, "that's easy!"

The diva nearly growled as she waited for the supposedly simple explanation.

"When you rejected Quinn after she sang to you in Glee, she was super sad. Like, I've never seen her like that before; she wasn't eating or sleeping, she was drinking way more than normal and she was hooking up with random guys at Puck's party...she was a mess, Rachel, you really hurt her."

The diva looked down in guilt, feeling heat prickle behind her own eyelids.

"Quinn doesn't want to put herself in that position again now only to have you change your mind. She doesn't want to get with you only to find out a week later you decided too soon and end up hurting her like that again."

Brittany popped the gum she was chewing, giving the brunette a moment to allow her words to sink in before speaking again. For her part, Rachel sat perfectly still, fingers tightly curled around her seat.

"Quinn's scared too," Brittany began again, "she doesn't think she could take that again. So does she want to be with you? Totally! But is she trying to protect herself when you could destroy her? Well, yeah, duh."

Rachel sat pensively for a moment, mind racing.

"But that's ridiculous," the diva finally burst out. "I mean it might have taken me awhile to figure it out, but I'm in love with Quinn!"

Brittany nodded, "_I_ know, but have you ever told her that? Have you ever _shown _her?"

Rachel's opened mouth immediately snapped shut.

* * *

That night Rachel Berry came up with a plan. If Quinn wanted to be reassured of her affections, then she would damn well be reassured!

Although there was a frighteningly small amount of time to pull off what she had planned, the diva was nothing if not persistent and driven. A random run in with Puck this afternoon had also given her an unexpected ally as the Mohawked boy was in an oddly helpful mood and only too happy to help the diva in any way he could.

And so, at 2am, the brunette found herself re-rehearsing the perfect song she planned to serenade Quinn with the next day, thankful not for the first time that her bedroom was soundproof.

* * *

**(Friday)**

Quinn was looking forward to the school holidays this year like never before.

It seemed McKinnley and her just spelt drama and after this term in particular, she had never felt so emotionally exhausted and ready to check out.

Happy for any small mercies, it was for this reason that the HBIC was so relieved that today was Friday. The blonde wanted nothing more than to go home, play her piano for a few hours and have a long hot shower before bed.

Finally reaching her locker, she noticed a white scrap not so subtly poking out from one of the sides.

The Cheerio frowned.

Plucking the slip of paper out, with nimble fingers she unfolded it and read the messy scrawl.

_**Meet me in the choir room at 4pm or Berry gets it.**_

_**Karofsky.**_

Feeling her heart begin to race the Cheerio broke out into a sprint.

* * *

Skidding through the doors to the choir room, Quinn's head whipped around for any signs of danger.

What she saw however, was Rachel, pacing backwards and forth.

"Rachel? What's going on? Karofsky..?"

"Quinn!" The diva's head snapped up, "I'm so glad you could make it, there was no Karofsky but I have a little surprise for you an—"

"Woah woah woah, wait a minute here!" the blonde interrupted, still keeled over trying to catch her breath. "You mean Karofsky was never here? You're fine?"

Mouth opened in the shape of a tiny O, the small girl nodded.

"Rachel!"

"What?"

Quinn stared at her incredulously, "you forged your own ransom note!"

"Would you have agreed to meet with me otherwise?" the singer challenged.

"No!"

"Well there you go," she reasoned flippantly.

"Besides, _why_ would Karofsky kidnap me, really, Quinn?"

Quinn's mouth dropped open before she angrily replied, "I don't know! I wasn't exactly thinking about why! I was thinking that jackass had you alone in the choir room and could have been doin—"

Rachel's lips quirked into a small smile.

"—he may have wanted retribution for the no-slushy 'talk' I had with him by the lockers weeks ago!"

"Using the word 'retribution' in a sentence, of course we belong together," Rachel murmured to herself, still smiling.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing!" the brunette piped up.

"Rachel...look, I don't know why you wanted to talk to me again, we spoke last night and I haven't changed my mind, so I'm going to go—"

"Quinn, wait!"

The HBIC froze, half way out the door.

She turned around.

"Please, Quinn, just listen," Rachel pleaded, a new air of seriousness falling over the choir room.

"I know you think I need some time to really think about what I want, but I don't. I _know_ what I want. After the way I've handled this whole situation and treated you though, I...I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't want to be with me anymore...but there's still something I need to do, and I hope this goes a small way towards proving how I feel about you," the diva nodded.

Walking across the choir room, the brunette carefully took hold of the Cheerio's hand and led her to sit in an empty chair.

"You've shown me so many times how much you love me, and I don't have any doubts that you do...let me try show you."

"Rache—"

"Oh shut up, Quinn, I'm wooing you!"

Dumbfounded the blonde's mouth snapped shut.

Satisfied the cheerleader would remain silent, the diva gave a small nod to Brad and a slow, melodious sound filled the choir room.

Taking a deep breath, Rachel's eyes met Quinn's.

_When the rain is blowing in your face,_

_And the whole world is on your case,_

_I could offer you a warm embrace,_

_To make you feel my love._

The shocked blonde gasped softly.

Perhaps without even knowing it, Rachel was singing one of her absolute favourite songs, to her, _for _her.

The brunette smiled softly and continued.

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet,_

_But I would never do you wrong._

_I've known it from the moment that we met,_

_No doubt in my mind where you belong._

The blonde in question could feel the onset of tears but maintained her gaze.

The diva took a cautious step towards Quinn, eyes still trained on the HBIC's own.

_I'd go hungry I'd go black and blue,_

_I'd go crawling down the avenue,_

_No there's nothing that I wouldn't do,_

_To make you feel my love._

Suddenly a group of violin playing students entered the choir room, their sounds taking over the melody for Rachel's voice.

Quinn jumped in surprise and let out a watery giggle as some twenty students filed in, all wearing suits and clustering near Brad by the piano.

The diva gave a small happy smile at Quinn's reaction before looking down for a second to regain her composure.

The cheerleader turned her gaze back to the singer as Rachel looked back up determinedly.

The young girl softly sang out the next verse.

_I could make you happy make your dreams come true,_

_Nothing that I wouldn't do,_

_Go to the ends of the earth for you,_

_To make you feel my love._

Quinn stood stock still, rooted to her chair. The pure sincerity and emotion Rachel was pouring into every word she sang left the Cheerio speechless and nearly hyperventilating. Before today she didn't even know it was possible to feel so...frozen; frozen with shock, frozen with hope and frozen from the fear that any movement she might make would wake her and all this around her would disappear.

Slowly walking up to the Cheerio, Rachel took a seat beside her and picked up the blonde's hand, holding it in her own.

The diva looked directly into hazel eyes as she sang the last line as simply and honestly as she could.

_To make you feel my love._

A silence settled over the choir room. Discreetly, the musicians left and shut the door behind them, allowing the two girls some privacy.

"Rachel..." Quinn began weakly.

The diva smiled nervously, fingers still wrapped between the blonde's.

Quinn tried to speak again but instead shook her head and leant forward. Tilting her face, the blonde pressed the softest of kisses to the singer's throat.

Rachel's eyes rolled shut.

"Thank you for my gift," the Cheerio murmured, slowly pulling away.

Hazy brown eyes opened and refocused.

"You're very welcome, Quinn."

Standing, the blonde gently detached their hands.

"This...this doesn't change anything though, Rachel."

The diva was floored. She was _certain _that her attempt to prove her love for Quinn, to make the other girl '_feel her love_' would work!

Shooting to her feet the brunette opened her mouth, ready to argue.

"Please, don't" Quinn pre-empted.

Rachel clenched her jaw to keep herself silent, stubbornly staring at the cheerleader.

Quinn walked towards the door but before she left turned around.

"Thank you again, Rachel. It...it means a lot."

The diva deflated and nodded meekly.

The blonde let a tiny smile grace her lips, "I'll see you at Puck's party."

* * *

**AN: eep! I'm so late, I'm visiting a friend for the weekend so I'll make this short! Reviews are love, reading and enjoying is better, have an awesome day!**


	47. Chapter 47

"—and it didn't work?"

"I'm telling you Rachel said it didn't—"

"—but that's absurd!"

Kurt paced around Mercedes' bedroom frantically.

"Who could resist being serenaded an _Adele _song, who?" the boy demanded.

Mercedes shrugged, eyes focused on the mirror and curling iron in her hand.

"You know what this means?" Kurt said, slumping onto the edge of her mattress.

The girl raised a cautious eyebrow, "what?"

"That it is yet again up to _us _to make sure these two get it right. I have a plan..."

* * *

Quinn nervously fixed her hair in the mirror.

Reapplied some lip gloss.

Touched up her eye-liner.

Adjusted her clothes.

Began fiddling with her hair agai—

"Would you stop!"

The blonde jumped, "Santana!"

Santana snickered and walked across her room to where Quinn had been standing for the past five minutes in front of the full length mirror.

"Juno, I know Berry's gonna be there but seriously, the girl sang you a freaking _Adele_ song, she's already got it bad!"

The HBIC flushed slightly before coolly replying, "there's nothing wrong with putting a bit of effort into one's appearance."

The Latina looked on skeptically as the aloof blonde returned her gaze to the mirror.

Suddenly another blonde cheerfully bounced into the room.

"Hey, Santy!" Brittany said, giving Santana a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Hi, Quinn!"

The third Cheerio flanked Quinn's other side as Quinn distractedly replied, "hey, Britt."

Brittany observed Quinn slowly.

"You look super pretty, Quinn—" Quinn smiled, "—you were right when you said Rachel's gonna wanna have sexy times with you as soon as she sees you in this!"

Turning beet red Quinn half heartedly told Santana to "shut up" as the Latina guffawed with laughter and Brittany smiled on obliviously.

* * *

Across town Rachel nodded satisfactorily as she glanced at the clock and found herself perfectly on schedule. The diva was unsurprisingly disappointed by the outcome of yesterday's attempt but had seen the brief flicker of indecision in Quinn's eyes.

The blonde was _so close _to believing her but just needed a little more persuasion.

'Well, if over the top romantic gestures don't work, this just might,' the singer thought to herself.

With a final determined nod to her reflection, the diva left her bedroom and headed over to Puck's, everything she needed to fully convince Quinn neatly in her pocket.

* * *

"—coming, coming; I'll be there in ONE second!"

"Yeah, yeah," Santana muttered, standing by the front door with Brittany as they waiting for Quinn to leave the mirror, uh, bedroom.

***beepbeepbeep***

Santana glanced down as her phone lit up.

_***I'm blue da da dee da da da, da da dee da da da, da da dee da da da***_

Brittany blinked, also checking her phone.

A minute later both girls wore identical grins.

"I'll hand it to them, rainbow rider and Aretha are cooler than I thought."

"Yay!" Brittany exclaimed, clapping happily at the duo's plan.

* * *

'Oh yeah, the Puckster is lookin' super fiiiiinnnee tonight.'

Popping the collar of his shirt, Puck smirked to himself as he admired his guns.

*****_**Oh shit shake that ass ma, move it like a gypsy, stop woah, back it up, now let me see your hips SWING***_

Grabbing his phone off the bed Puck distractedly opened the text as he applied some cologne.

"Oh shit!" he exclaimed, dropping the bottle in his hand.

Rereading Kurt and Mercedes' message, a slow smirk spread across his lips.

* * *

By 10pm the party was in full swing. Mercedes and Kurt were by the music, guarding the song selections and creating the perfect party play mix. Puck was precariously balancing several drinks in his arms and handing them out as he lapped the room, and Mike and Tina spoke happily amongst themselves.

Finn had decided not to come, telling Puck he had a big exam to study for and despite choosing perhaps the worst lie in the entire world, Puck respectfully accepted the quarterback's decision and didn't hassle him.

For her part, Rachel flittered nervously from Tina and Mike to Kurt and Mercedes, never staying in any one place for too long.

Having given everyone a drink, Puck made his way over to Mike and Tina.

"—can't believe she dumped Finn! But there's still only a few people left before we win the bet."

"Oh Tina, Tina, Tina," Puck began, draping an arm around the girl's shoulders and ignoring the stern look Mike gave him.

"I know you think you, Mike, Mercedes and Artie have a chance at winning the bet but you really don—"

"That's not true!" Mike began, "we have a very good chance actuall—"

"Dude," Puck interrupted, "Rachel sang her an _Adele _song."

The other boy blinked.

"Tina we have no chance!"

* * *

For the umpteenth time that night the diva's eyes wandered over to the front door. Unlike all the times before, the door slowly opened this time to reveal three stunning Cheerios, all fashionably late of course.

"She's here," Rachel whispered, ignoring Kurt's gleeful squeal.

"We see her, Rachel, play it cool baby girl."

Rachel openly stared at the stunning blonde across the room, immediately flushing when they made eye contact and continuing to look even after Quinn smiled slightly and turned her head to greet Puck.

"Hellllo!" Mercedes said, fingers snapping before the diva's eyes.

"Nope, she's gone."

"Carried away on a wave of love!"

"..." Mercedes blinked. "Seriously, Kurt, what the hell have you been watching?"

* * *

**(2 hours later)**

"7 Minutes In Heavennnnn!"

"Noah, I don't think that's such a good ide—" Rachel began.

"7 Minutesssss!"

"Puck, maybe we should play something else, how about I Never—"

But even Quinn's attempt to change the intoxicated boy's mind was fruitless, "Sevennnn!"

Laughing the Gleeks quickly agreed and formed a large circle on the living room floor. Mercedes tipsily put her empty bottle in the centre as the Gleeks arranged themselves and settled in.

Both relatively sober, the singer and HBIC sat opposite one another, both continuing to steal shy but happy glances at each other when they thought no one was looking.

"They've been doing that all night," Santana muttered to Brittany, head jerking towards Rachel and Quinn.

Brittany mewled and nuzzled the Latina's neck, "I think it's cute."

"Ok," Kurt clapped, claiming attention of the circle. "Since Quinn was the last to arrive she should be the first to start!"

"What?" the blonde asked, "but that makes no sense, Santana came in after me an—"

"You heard the man, Q, get to it, chop chop!"

Knowing better than to argue with a drunken Santana Quinn leant forward and placed her hand on the bottle.

Before she spun the empty glass, hazel eyes met brown. For a heated moment no one moved, and then the blonde gave the bottle a quick, sharp spin.

* * *

**AN1: question timeeee! 1) what do you want to happen in the next chapter? 2) do you want Rachel and Quinn getting together? and 3) do you want an epilogue for this story or a normal (time-wise) final chapter?**

**AN2: next chapter goes up tomorrow so cast in your votes now! Run, don't walk! (and all that jazz) Also, ch 49 will be the last official one but there will be a ch 50.**


	48. Chapter 48

With bated breath the Gleeks watched as the bottle slowed down and landed on...

Mercedes?

"Oh hell no!" the girl exclaimed.

"Quinn, you know I love you girl but you're like a sister to me, you have to spin again."

Shrugging, the blonde gave the bottle another spin as the rest of the Gleeks murmured their agreement.

Once again the group watched the bottle slow down and stop on...

Mike?

"Sorry, Quinn, I don't let anyone but me kiss my boyfriend!" Tina announced.

Quinn frowned, "but couples playing hasn't ever been a problem for you befor—"

"You heard the sounds of the orient, Quinn, spin again!"

"Santana! I find that highly offensiv—"

"Yeah yeah, write a letter," the Latina brushed off, ignoring Tina's indignant expression.

Sighing, the blonde spun the bottle for a third time.

Brittany?

"Fuck to the no you don't gets to get all up on that with B! Besides, you didn't spin it hard enough, it doesn't count."

"This is ridiculou—"

"Best not to argue, Quinn, try again," Kurt encouraged.

Irritated, the HBIC breathed out sharply through her nose and spun the bottle sharply in annoyance.

Puck?

"I've uh...got to...go...to the bathroom!" the boy announced, before shooting up and leaving the room suddenly.

"...what the _hell _you guys?"

Brittany patted Quinn's arm reassuringly, "I'm sure if you spin it one last time it'll turn out right."

"Fine," the cheerleader ground out, "but it if doesn't we're playing something else instead!"

The entire circle held its breath as they watched the bottle slow and stop for the last time...pointing straight at...

Rachel.

_Rachel._

The diva felt her heart stop before kick-starting at twice the speed.

The Gleeks fell silent.

Puck and Santana wore similar smirks as they watched the duo, Puck from behind the doorframe leading to the bathroom. Mercedes barely hid her grin, subtly high-fiving Kurt as Brittany looked so happy that sunshine could pour out of her eyes. For his part Kurt was nearly beside himself, already watery eyed as he looked between Rachel and Quinn.

A distinct feeling of déjà vu washed over the blonde as Rachel cleared her throat and said, "it's fine guys, they're the rules right?" then got up and slowly walked towards the closet.

"Fabray, you coming?" she asked with a glance over her shoulder, smiling impishly.

In a distinctly familiar manner Quinn clambered to her feet and stiffly walked over to the closet.

A second later both girls were enveloped in darkness and the outside sounds became muted.

The sheer awareness of being so close to the diva made Quinn's hands begin to sweat and her pulse speed up.

'_How lame_,' the Cheerio lamented silently, discreetly running her palms along the material covering her thighs.

"Hey," Rachel whispered.

"Hey."

Quinn's ears prickled to hear any sound the brunette's body might make, to hear her breath, to hear a thought...

Softly, interrupting the blonde's musing, a finger found the back of her hand. Quinn's breath caught as several more followed suit and Rachel wrapped her fingers around her palm, lifting the blonde's hand to about waist height.

"What...what are you doing?" the blonde croaked out.

"You'll see."

The Cheerio felt some foreign material wrap around her finger which the diva quickly tied before releasing her hand.

A second later the closet was lit with a soft glow as Rachel switched on the light.

Quinn's eyes immediately dropped down to her hand.

Her heart stopped.

Innocently tied around her index finger was a red thread, a thread that encircled her finger once before connecting to Rachel's where it ended in a tight knot around the diva's own finger.

Blood rushed through Quinn's ears as the blonde's gaze shot up to meet the singer's.

Rachel looked into Quinn openly, trying to convey everything she needed to through her eyes alone.

'_Have you ever heard of the 'red string of fate'...it originates from a Chinese legend. According to the myth, the gods tie an invisible red string to two people who are destined to be soul mates and will one day marry. The two people connected by the red thread are destined to meet, are destined lovers, regardless of time, place and circumstance. The thread may stretch or tangle, but it will never break.'_

"Rachel..." Quinn began brokenly, tears now freely sliding down her pale cheeks.

The brunette took a step closer and reached for Quinn's hand, tangling their fingers together and linking the red string that bound them.

"I love you, Quinn."

The blonde sucked in a shuddering breath, mind wiped clean.

"I _love _you."

Quinn felt as if pure light burst through her chest and the soles of her feet lifted off the ground.

Rachel gently lifted her free hand to trace the other girl's cheek, "I love you...", and softly wipe away the tears with her fingertips.

"I'll tell you as many times as you need to hear it and even after that. I plan on showing you how much you mean to me and how special you are every day for as long as you'll let me. I'm going to be there with you, _for _you, through thick and thin, to hell and back as many times as we need to. Because this here," she lifted their thread tangled hands, "_this _is how I feel about you. And the day I change my mind about that will be the day my voice utterly fails me, my eyes go blind, the sun stops rising and you stop being beautiful."

Not even trying to form words the blonde launched herself at the diva and kissed her for all she was worth.

Their thread bound hands still tightly locked, lips met again and again as both girls became lost to the world but finally returned home.

* * *

**AN1: I hope that lived up to some pretty big expectations! Please please _please_ give me your opinions on this chapter as arguably it's one of the most important ones!  
AN2: the next chapter is the last one, it will be a mini-epilogue but more of a flashforward a few days into the future. Basically it'll explain what happened with Rachel and Quinn, who (if anyone) won the bet and yeah. If there are any other loose ends let me know lol because I've clearly forgotten them.**


	49. Chapter 49

**(Half a week later)**

Santana walked up to Brittany and waited while the other girl fiddled with her locker.

"Hey, B."

The blonde flashed her a bright smile, "hey, San!"

Smiling quietly the Latina reached over and spun the dancer's combination for her.

"Thanks," Brittany smiled gratefully.

Santana stretched her spine and disinterestedly looked up and down the hallway. School finished in a week and with final assessments just about done, the term had turned into the pointless bludge all students loved.

"I finally decided what to do with the money," Brittany said eventually.

When Rachel and Quinn had rejoined Puck's party on Saturday it was to a round of loud, drunken cheers. The Gleeks easily spotted the girls' interlocked fingers and blushing faces and exclaimed shouts of congratulations and "finally!"'s as the two confirmed that they were in fact a couple.

Puck had sauntered up to Santana and smugly asked for his winnings only to have the Latina beam manically at him and point out that Quinn and Rachel hooked up AFTER midnight so technically, they got together on Sunday and the official winner was Brittany.

"Really?" Santana asked, pulled back to the present. "It's barely been a week, B, what did you spend $160 on?"

Just then Rachel and Quinn walked in through the front doors, smiling stupidly at each other (in Santana's opinion). The pair made their way over to the other Cheerios, talking quietly to one another, fingers brushing against forearms intimately, happiness radiating off them both.

"Preggers, smurfette," Santana greeted, once they were close enough.

Quinn smacked the Latina while Rachel rolled her eyes good naturedly.

"Hello, Santana, how are you this fine morning?"

The Cheerio raised her eyebrows, unimpressed by the diva's early morning cheer.

"Peachy keen, Jew-y bean."

"Play nice, S," Quinn warned, giving the girl a measured look as her hand lingered protectively over the diva's lower back.

"We were just talking about how I spent $160!" Brittany blurted out, happy to ease the impending bickering.

"Why'd you have $160, B—"

"Why does it matter _why_; what why, who why, no why! The point is Brittany's telling us a beautiful story and you're ruining the moment, shut up, Q! B, you were saying?"

The dancer blinked before a blissful smile spread across her face, "I gave it to a charity for chipmunks!"

A thick silence fell over the quartet.

"You...gave $160 away...to some charity...for..._chipmunks_?" Santana squinted.

"Yah huh!"

"That's really nice, B," Quinn said encouragingly, a second later.

"Indeed, I'm sure the chipmunks would be quite grateful to know someone out there cares about them so much," Rachel interjected, smiling warmly at the cheerleader.

"You..._gave away_...$160..." Santana spluttered, twitching.

"Just because you don't have a selfless bone in your body, S," Quinn sniggered. "I bet Santana doesn't even care about the chipmunks at all, do you?"

Brittany's eyes grew wide, "y-you don't care? Tell them it's not true, San, you're nice!"

As the Latina watched Brittany's big, blue eyes begin to water she pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed deeply.

"Ay Dios mio," she mumbled, before her head shot up and eyes scanned the hallway quickly.

"Oi, you there, ugly fat kid with the glasses, braces and acne!"

A frightened looking freshman froze on the spot and nervously glanced at Santana, eyes darting between her and the exit as he weighed up his chances.

Rachel, Quinn and Brittany watched curiously as the Cheerio marched over to the boy a short distance away and spoke loudly enough for them all to hear.

"You ever been kissed?"

The boy shook his head rapidly, face turning a deep shade of red.

"Well ok then, merry Christmas!" and with that the Latina grabbed the boy's face between her hands and kissed him soundly for a good minute.

Pulling away she watched the boy run with a squeak towards the nearest bathroom, "that'll show 'em, selfish my ass!"

Rachel and Quinn looked at each other with wide, incredulous eyes before cautiously turning to check Brittany's expression...Brittany...who beamed at Santana, eyes glimmering with adoration and love..?

"Oh, San!"

The bubbly blonde launched herself at the Latina and began an inappropriately heated make-out session in the middle of the hallway.

Quinn took hold of Rachel's hand and whispered into the diva's ear, "let's get out of her, these two are starting to freak _me _out," to which the brunette nodded quickly.

As the pair began to walk towards their first class, exclamations of "I knew you weren't selfish! You're so nice, my little Santy snuggle bear!" were heard in the distance.

* * *

Arriving to class a few minutes early, Rachel and Quinn found the classroom was completely empty.

Quinn put the brunette's books down at her usual desk before stepping into the girl's personal space and resting her hands on the shorter girl's hips.

"It's going to be nearly impossible to sit through an entire period without being able to touch you," Quinn breathed, eyes shut as Rachel spread soft languid kisses along her collar bone.

"Aren't you sick of me yet? After _all_ of Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday..." the singer teased, trailing off and smiling despite herself.

"Nope," Quinn replied simply.

Noises from outside the room let the duo know it was time to take their respective seats.

Sighing, Quinn detached herself from the diva and made her way to her seat, a row back and slightly to the left of Rachel.

The rest of the class filed in and a few minutes later their drama teacher called for attention.

"Now," she began, writing '_timing, silence and pauses'_ on the board. "Who can tell me the significance of timing in dramatic performance? For example, what difference can seven minutes make?"

Head whipping around, chocolate eyes immediately met hazel. The wide eyed singer looked straight at Quinn and blushed prettily when the HBIC smirked and threw her a sly wink.

As it turned out, a whole lot could change in seven minutes...

**The End.**

* * *

**AN1: this is the END of the story. I'll be posting a chapter 50 shortly with thanks to specific people/reviewers, an explanation so to why I'm awake at 3am determined to finish this fic on this particular day and I'd also like to invite you as the reader to ask any unanswered questions or questions you have in general about the Glee world/plot as has been developed in '7 Minutes'. Basically there will be no sequel so anything you're curious about, it's all in my head and think of chapter 50 as a Q and A if you'd like, lol.**

**AN2: thank you so, so much for sticking with me for just over a year and going on this insane, often barely thought out journey that was '7 Minutes'! I hope you enjoyed the final chapter and for the last time, feel free to review :o) **


	50. Chapter 50

Hey guys, so here's the final post-story part of '7 Minutes' where hopefully I'll answer most of your questions.

First up is '_why didn't you include a sex scene/lemon?_' Well, the answer to this one is pretty simple. I started writing a sex scene but I wrote it in a way that described having sex with someone you were attracted to, not in love with. So it might have been appropriate for Quinn and Rachel in very early chapters but not at all for the end of the story. The only way I would have been able to write a sex scene with someone you love would be to take myself there mentally and try to feel the emotions I needed to write. This would have been an incredibly stupid and dangerous thing for me to do so I just couldn't, I'm sorry. But hey, fanfic has a lot of good smut, go read some of that!

Secondly, '_will you write a sequel?_' The answer to this one is also no. This story is very much about a certain person in particular so writing more, especially in terms of the 'happily ever after' stage would be pointlessly painful and a huge loss of progress. I can tell you now, as the writer of '7 Minutes', that Rachel and Quinn lived the rest of their lives together madly in love, engaging in frequent hot sex. There were Fababies and Rachel ended up on Broadway. There you go, lol, no sequel required.

Thirdly, '_will you write other stories?_'...this one I'm not sure about. Normally I prefer reading fanfics to writing them (before '7 Minutes I _never _imagined I'd actually write one). I'm quite terrible at prose and do prefer poetry but being said, you never know and if I get an idea stuck in my head, or rather one I need to get one out, a story may just pop up. I won't however be writing anything nearly as big as '7 Minutes' again.

Whiteblossem, I'm interested in social psychology in general; body language, social behaviours, learnt behaviours, norms etc etc but in particular gender differences, sexuality and relationships. I'm quite sure I'll end up being a psychologist of the counselling (not clinical) nature at some point, possibly specialising in relationship counselling or maybe even a sex therapist.

On another note, CrazyHedgehog has offered to translate '7 Minutes' into Russian! If you speak Russian, um, know someone who does or...want to see the story in Russian for some reason...here's the profile link so watch this space; fanfiction .net/u/3058171/CrazyHedgehog

I'd also like to take this chapter as an opportunity to thank my top ten reviewers. I could constantly count on these people to give me their opinion and feedback through most of the story, so thank you Sarah Lestrange, FaberryOTP, Harley Quinn Davidson, SerenityNite, Riverkirby, SuperGleek18, Cassicio, Jess733, LivinginBedlam and Momo0424. But to all of you who have read my story and laughed, cried, become excited, anxious, angry or any other emotion, I want to thank you as sincerely as I can for going through a very difficult year with me. I'm still overwhelmed by the feedback and support '7 Minutes' has received and have been truly touched on more than one occasion by all the wonderful reviews you've sent. To hear that something I've written has driven you to _feel _is the highest compliment a writer can receive, so thank you.

_Finally_, for those who are interested in what happened in my life to inspire '7 Minutes' and how closely it relates to the fanfic, here's the story behind the fanfic;

When I was 13 I met a girl. She sat opposite me in art class and said something honest and funny and charming the first time I noticed her. I had the strangest feeling, one that I've never had before. Now remember I was 13 at this point so I wasn't bisexual or thinking sexually at all really. The feeling I had was indescribable at best, but all I knew and thought was '_she's going to be important in my life...yeah, she's going to change my life_'.

After that we had basically no classes in common until I was 16 so she disappeared from my life for awhile. Then in my last two years of high school she was in my English class, and now that I think about it, she sat opposite me in this one too. Throughout high school we barely had any contact, different social circles etc but by this point I just thought we'd make really good friends and seemed to have a lot in common.

At 17 I fully realised I was bisexual, hooray! and that I actually found this girl ridiculously attractive, but still in a pretty superficial way. Still, that did make English my favourite class by far and much more enjoyable. Later that year I found out she was going to the same University/college as I was and furthermore, doing the same degree. Weird.

First year of Uni, we were politely social with one another but as it were a small group of kids from our year did psychology so pre-existing friendships just solidified and ours didn't. By this stage I was quite happy that several other people we both knew were doing psychology because I was beginning to get the terrible feeling that although basic attraction now, if I actually got to know this girl I could fall for her. And that would end very badly for me.

Second year of Uni. I fell. I fell hard. Because God hates me (lol, not really), every single other kid we knew doing psychology changed degrees and it was just her and I left. We became friends. I became screwed. The onslaught of writing began and decisions had to be made. Now I'd never fallen for anyone before this or even had feelings other than sexual so this was all very new. Seeing as how we only really had each other in the degree, I didn't want to go with my natural reaction and just tell her, take that risk and deal with the consequences because it wasn't just about me anymore. That decision would have affected her too and _that _was something I could risk when I still thought the 'feelings' might fade and the whole ordeal would be for nothing.

So I waited.

I waited and by the middle of second year I knew I couldn't wait much longer because being her friend meant I was privy to conversations about boys she liked, boys she had hooked up with, details that made me want to scream and cry and punch very big holes in very hard walls. But I listened to these stories with a poker face and slow forming hole in my gut because I was her friend. Anyway, by the middle of second year it was beginning to destroy me, I even bombed my midterm and nearly failed several classes. This far into Uni I noticed she had made several good friendships within our degree and knew that if I told her, and it went bad and I had to fade out of her life, then she'd be ok. So that's what I decided to do at the end of the year.

End of second year...think chapter 34 but worse, quite a bit worse, actually. That's not a memory I'm too keen to relive but suffice to say she didn't reciprocate and I felt obliterated.

The beginning of third year, _this_ year, everything was painfully ignored and 'back to normal'. I realised being at all close to her was possibly the most masochistic thing I've ever done in my life and slowly began to spend less time with her. I actually made a new friend or two (and I hate people, mind) and acted however she wanted me to. Being said I never really told her the extent of my...'feelings' because I didn't want her to feel awkward, or guilty, or freaked out or any other negative emotion.

Halfway through third year I discovered I could in fact take time off from my degree and God threw me a little life jacket. So I took time off Uni from July this year and that brings us to this moment right now. Now the life fading is complete and I don't see or hear from her. Every couple of months or so I can't help but check her Facebook to make sure she's okay; that she keeping busy, has good friends around her and she's _happy._ It's excruciating and exhausting but gives me peace of mind.

So! As you can see '7 Minutes' plot wise doesn't really reflect my life at all but I needed something to channel and process my emotions through and you guys had the misfortune of reading it, lol. The day I HAD to post the last chapter on was exactly one year after said girl broke my heart and so finishing her story on that day seemed fitting.

Finally, to the girl whose story this actually is, the girl who'll never read this...I loved you for three years and mourned you for one. I'll quietly continue to do so and you'll always have a place in my heart, but I'm reclaiming it. I know I'll have days where I'll be so strongly reminded of you it will feel like October 27th, 2010 all over again, but most days, I keep you tucked away in a deep and private part of me, sacred but away from the world as I try to get back in it and live. There's a piece of me you'll always have and a story, hundreds of poems, songs and drabbles inspired by you. Words aren't enough to thank you for what you've given me and let me learn. I want only good things for you and hope one day you find someone who deserves you and who's as in love with you as you are with them.

Goodbye, E.A.M.


End file.
